<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rock Bottom by HelAll3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439141">Rock Bottom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAll3/pseuds/HelAll3'>HelAll3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bisexual Albus Severus Potter, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, Gryffindor Rose Weasley, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hate Sex, Hidden Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAll3/pseuds/HelAll3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy hate each other which comes as no surprise to anyone. Even if they weren't a Malfoy and Weasley, they would clearly hate each other because they were always tied as top of their classes together, they were rival seekers and they were a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. After an embarrassing moment on the train in their final year, the two find themselves drawn to each other against everything either of them believe and start something that could ruin everything</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Last First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose sat in the train compartment, stretched out facing Albus as she read her latest muggle book, Shatter Me. Oddly, she preferred Warner to Adam which made her uncomfortable because Warner was almost exactly like her least favourite Slytherin. Albus and his girlfriend Maeve Finnegan shared a licorice wand like they were in Lady and The Tramp. Rose closed her book and picked at her pumpkin pasties before accidentally looking at Albus cupping Maeve's breast.</p><p>"I'm going to the loo. Please keep your clothes on," She murmured before leaving the compartment. She walked towards the bathroom and sighed, throwing water in her face. "The last first day," Between the nauseating effect of Malbus and how depressingly alone she was, today wasn't going well. She stepped into the stall and wiped her face with toilet roll. The stall door swung closed behind her and she sighed, resting her head against the door. The door opened and Rose heard two people walk into the bathroom…<em> Moaning. </em>She peeked through the crack to see her least favourite Slytherin with a girl on her knees in front of him. "Oh fuck." She whispered. Scorpius Malfoy opened his eyes and made eye contact with her, his grey eyes dark with arousal. She felt herself get wet and Malfoy tapped the girl on the shoulder. </p><p>"Sorry love, we have company," The blonde girl turned and Rose awkwardly stepped out of the stall. "Enjoy the show, Weasel?" She rolled her eyes and walked past him to wash her hands. </p><p>"It didn't seem like much of a show, Ferret," She smiled at the girl before leaving the bathroom. She tried not to think about how wet she was from making eye contact with her least favourite Slytherin. She entered the compartment again and flopped onto the seat, groaning. "I need to wash my eyes with bleach." She looked at Albus and Maeve as Albus tapped her shoulder. </p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Malfoy had his cock in a girl's mouth," They both gagged and Rose thought of how her body reacted to Malfoy's gaze. "He asked me if I enjoyed the show. Fucking creep," Her cat meowed loudly from her cat carrier and Rose let her out, putting a protective arm around her. "Hey Spinx, can you go poop in Malfoy's trunk?" Spinx hopped out of her arms and onto Albus' lap before falling asleep. "That was the worst betrayal." Albus scratched Spinx behind the ear thoughtfully.</p><p>"I think the worst betrayal would be if I was Malfoy." Rose gagged and Maeve looked between them hesitantly.</p><p>"Actually...Malfoy's not that bad." Rose waved a hand.</p><p>"To you, maybe. To a Weasley and a Potter, he's the worst." Albus looked at Maeve before shrugging.</p><p>"I mean he's better than Montague and Flint, the way they talk about girls makes me want to vomit and Malfoy, while he does use some colourful language, the way he says it is completely different." The compartment door slid open and Alice sighed at Rose still lying on the seats.</p><p>"Mate, I just had to break up Malfoy and Darcy Macmillan. Please move so I can sit down," Rose sat up and moved over. Alice flopped onto the seat and sighed. "Do you think there's a universe where Malfoy isn't a fuckboy? It would be more interesting than this one." Rose put her head against the window.</p><p>"And I wouldn't have seen Malfoy's cock in a girl's mouth."</p><p>Everyone nodded and Rose found herself thinking about Malfoy's cock in her mouth instead of that girl, what was wrong with her?</p><p>~</p><p>Scorpius lounged in his compartment, wishing Flint and Montague would stop talking about what they wanted to do with Weasley. </p><p>"I mean imagine her screaming your-" Blake Zabini opened the compartment door and rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Can you please stop talking about girls like that? I will remove my blessing about dating my sister," Scorpius moved so Blake could sit down. "What girl have you been talking about?" Scorpius rubbed his neck, not thinking about the smell of arousal coming off Weasley after she saw him with that other girl. </p><p>"Weasel. I mean, the girl has a nice body but you really want that girl mouthing off to you when you want to get off?" The words made him want to vomit as Flint leaned back, arms spread.</p><p>"She can't mouth off if my cock's in her mouth." Blake snorted, clearly as uncomfortable as Scorpius.</p><p>"I think she'd bite your cock off if it went anywhere near her mouth, Flint." Scorpius nodded and Montague fixed his flat stare at him.</p><p>"Tell me Malfoy, would you fuck her?"</p><p>"Only if I wanted my dad to disown me and hate myself."</p><p>"Alright, what if she was just some random girl and she was making eyes at a party?" Scorpius ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back.</p><p>"With that body, oh fuck yeah if she was into it but in real life, she's a Weasley which goes against everything I was taught as a child." Flint snorted, stretching.</p><p>"Who cares if she's into it? She's clearly asking for it." Scorpius saw Blake's hand ball into a fist and quickly changed the subject.</p><p>"Did you see Potter and Finnegan? God, they're so...Touchy," They nodded, rolling their eyes and Blake shot him a grateful look. "Finnegan can do better than him but he can't, so good for him." Blake nodded with a smirk. </p><p>"She can definitely do better but so can my girlfriend," Flint and Montague looked as interested as Scorpius but Blake looked moments away from cursing the other boys. "Emilia Goyle." Flint and Montague went suspiciously pale while Scorpius quirked an eyebrow, ignoring the obvious tension for now.</p><p>"Wow, you finally went after my cousin! Congrats, Blake."</p><p>"Actually, she went after me because I'm a coward."</p><p>"I was worried you grew a spine over the summer and became a Gryffindor," They all laughed and the tension eased but it still lingered in the air so Scorpius used his last resort. "So, my second cousin Teddy married Victorie Weasley and I had to go to the wedding...At Weasel's grandparents' house." They let out a low whistle before Flint leaned forward with his sleazy smile.</p><p>"Please tell me you got laid."</p><p>"No, there were only Weasleys and Potters...Although Lucy Weasley was staring at me." Blake raised a finger.</p><p>"Lucy Weasley's gay. I remember because she said it was the only reason she was rejecting me...And she hit on my sister."</p><p>"Everyone hits on your sister. Especially James Potter...Were they a thing or something?"</p><p>"Yes and no. They were not dating but they were fuck buddies because, and I quote, <em> less STDs that way </em>," Scorpius clapped at his accurate impression of James Potter's low voice and Blake bowed before grimacing. "That quote made me punch him in the face...Then I got punched by his sister." Scorpius touched his nose, wincing.</p><p>"At least you didn't get a bat bogey hex. It happened after I mistook Potter for another girl...That family does a good hex." Soon they fell back into their normal rhythm of conversation but Scorpius only paid half attention and thought about the moment he made eye contact with Weasley through the stall door, when he asked her if she enjoyed the show, when he smelled her obvious arousal.</p><p>"Hey Captain Malfoy, are you having the entire team tryout again?" Scorpius blinked back into the conversation, nodding.</p><p>"I have to. Most of the team left this year. I think I might have to lose my dignity and ask Potter to try out," The three of them made noises at the back of their throats and he waved them off. "Potters and Weasleys are naturals at Quidditch so he's probably a great seeker or chaser or something. I have to so Slytherin can win the Quidditch Cup for the first time since my dad's first year on the team and for my last year and only year as captain, I have to." They got dressed into their robes, Scorpius taking care as he pinned his badge to his robes and saw Blake doing the same with his prefect badge. Blake was the only one of them that was actually his friend and not just someone he hung out with for the sake of hanging out.</p><p>“I hope they have pudding and I don’t have to fight Potter for it.” Montague groaned as he fixed his robes and the train started to slow. Flint looked out the window with his sleazy smile again.</p><p>“I was thinking that I might convince Weasley to be <em>fuck buddies</em>,” Scorpius’ stomach turned but he kept quiet. “I’m pretty sure she’s a virgin so I can mold her to my needs.” Blake rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Flint, that’s gross and if she’s still a virgin, she’d probably only lose it to a bloke she’s attracted to, not your ugly mug.” Flint and Montague roared with laughter while Scorpius noticed Blake's hands balled into fists again. He nudged him, not getting the others’ attention as he lowered his voice.</p><p>“Why are you acting so weird?” Blake glanced at the others before lowering his voice as well.</p><p>“I’ll tell you later.” Scorpius had a feeling he wouldn’t like what he would hear later. The train stopped and he looked at Hogsmeade before thinking to himself, <em> Last first day. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Amortentia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose sat in Potions the next day and wished she wasn't there, being forced to look at Malbus as they kept touching each other under the desk. Alice sat with her Ravenclaw boyfriend Cedric Davis so she was sitting in one of two half empty desks which meant either Zabini or Malfoy would be sitting with her, she really hoped Zabini would sit beside her, he was a nice bloke compared to the people he hung around with. Professor Victorie Lupin walked with a final cauldron that Rose recognised with its sheen, Amortentia. It looked like they were revising everything they learnt last year. The door opened behind Rose and Victorie smiled at Zabini and Malfoy.</p><p>"You're late. Mister Malfoy, sit beside Miss Weasley. Mr Zabini, beside Miss Goyle," Zabini hurried beside Emilia Goyle who smiled at him. Rose gripped her quill as Malfoy sat down, the smell of his stupid sandalwood soap and cinnamon shampoo making her want to vomit. She got sympathetic looks from her friends and ignored Malfoy as he smiled at her. "Today we will be reviewing everything we learnt last year. Miss Goyle, what potion is this?" Victorie pointed at the Amortentia and Emilia smiled smugly.</p><p>"It's Amortentia."</p><p>"Did you know that from the smell or from what you learnt last year?" Emilia's smug smile dropped and Malfoy leaned close to Rose's ear.</p><p>"Jesus, Weasel, how much of that bloody perfume did you use?"</p><p>"I was about to ask you the same thing about your bloody soap and shampoo." Rose blinked as she remembered something, she wasn't using her perfume. She glanced at Malfoy to see him already glancing at her. Victorie rapped on their desk.</p><p>"Would one of you tell us about the aroma of the potion if your conversation isn't too important?" Rose forced herself to look at Victorie as she answered.</p><p>"It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive, even if the person doesn't acknowledge or is unaware of their fondness for the object of their affection themselves." Victorie smiled at Malfoy.</p><p>"Would you tell us what it smells like to you, Mister Malfoy?" Malfoy swallowed before answering.</p><p>"It smells like apples, books and something almondy," Victorie strolled away, moving on to talking about the other potions and Rose felt her stomach in knots as she enchanted her quill to copy down everything Victorie was saying. She could still smell the Amortentia, that stupid sandalwood, that stupid cinnamon and the smell of broomstick polish. Malfoy's leg brushed hers and she glared at him. "What's wrong, Weasel?" He whispered, keeping an eye on Victorie before leaning closer to her. "Did you just realise that you might be attracted to me? I could've told you that yesterday when you saw me in the bathroom...I bet you imagined it was you with my cock in your mouth...Or were you thinking of my cock somewhere else?" Rose clenched her legs together as she turned to hiss at him, ignoring herself getting wet.</p><p>"I'd rather die," He brushed his leg with hers again and she stood up, pointing her wand at him. "Anteoculatia!" Antlers grew from Malfoy's head and he pointed his wand at her as everyone turned to watch.</p><p>"Densaugeo!" Rose covered her mouth as her front teeth grew far too big. Victorie stomped towards them.</p><p>"Detention tonight after dinner. You'll wait outside the great hall for me. Now, go see Madam Longbottom and come straight back." Rose kept her mouth covered and Malfoy mumbled grumpily about his antlers as they walked to the Hospital Wing.</p><p>~</p><p>Scorpius hated Potions. He used to love Potions because he could sit with Blake and enjoy his company but he had to get a girlfriend while he had to sit with Weasley. He hated the antlers but he knew Weasley was justified with the hex. He had been acting worse than Flint and Montague, he usually waited for the girl to give him eyes but he had decided the opposite with Weasley and felt like apologising. He glanced at her as they neared the Hospital Wing.</p><p>"I'm sorry about what I said, I went too far," She blinked at him and he looked away, feeling himself blush. "I'm usually not that forward. I think I've been spending too much time with Montague and Flint." She nodded as he pushed open the doors to the Hospital Wing and Madam Longbottom sighed loudly. </p><p>"I think you just beat your own record. It was nice of you to change it up to keep it interesting for me," She made them sit in two beds beside each other and started work on Weasley's teeth. "You realise that this is your last year and you'll never see each other again, you could try being nice to each other." Scorpius gingerly touched an antler.</p><p>"Unlikely since we both want to be aurors. We need to make every hex count before hexing each other could get someone killed," Weasley nodded as Madam Longbottom got her teeth the right length and she started work on the antlers. Weasley picked at her robes as Madam Longbottom finished fixing his antlers. "Thank you Madam Longbottom." Rose smiled at her.</p><p>"Yes, thank you," They started back to Potions and Weasley kept glancing at him from the corner of her eye before eventually sighing. "I'm sorry I hexed you...I should've just told you to stop." Scorpius watched her from the corner of his eyes.</p><p>"Why didn't you? Or tell Victorie that I was bothering you?" She went bright red and shrugged.</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"Liar. You just went red which means you know why...Was I right about you imagining it was you?" </p><p>"No."</p><p>"Liar, you did." His stomach fluttered as she went even more red and sighed.</p><p>"I'm not going to answer that. I'm going to ask Victorie if I can move seats...Without mentioning what horrible things you were saying."</p><p>"If they were so horrible, why did you get wet?" She rolled her eyes and hurried ahead of him but he easily caught up with her. "If they were so horrible, why did you smell my soap and shampoo when you smelled Amortentia?" She stopped, crossing her arms.</p><p>"Why don't you tell me why you smelled my perfume and shampoo?" He put his hands in his pockets and she quirked her mouth in the way that drove him insane. "We can finish this later." They continued in silence as Scorpius thought hard about why he smelled her perfume and shampoo, he had never denied that Weasley was attractive but he never really thought about her that way...Except for those ten seconds at the wedding when they made eye contact as she slow danced with her ex boyfriend Frank Longbottom and he wished he was dancing with her instead of Lucy Weasley. Maybe it was those ten seconds that changed everything because he wanted nothing more than to pull her into an empty classroom or storeroom and make her moan his name. What was wrong with him? It was Rose fucking Weasley, she just gave him antlers! Last year, she threw a dungbomb into his potion and the year before, she'd changed his quill into a rat and the year before that, she convinced Potter to steal all his pants and she hid them through the castle. Each time he had retaliated, for the dungbomb, he put a Puking Pastille in her pumpkin juice, for the rat, he changed her quill into a snake, when she stole all his pants, he stole all her bras and pants. There was too much history between them for him to feel this way...But he did, he wanted to shag Rose fucking Weasley.</p><p>~</p><p>Rose sat with Alice and Maeve at dinner, feeling Malfoy watching her the entire time. She hated Potions now. She really hated Amortentia. Her own words echoing in her mind <em>even if the person doesn't acknowledge or is unaware of their fondness for the object of their affection themselves</em>. Maeve waved, getting her attention.</p><p>"Rosie, are you alright?"</p><p>"Just mentally preparing for having to prepare for an entire evening spent with Malfoy which would be easier if he wasn't staring at me." Maeve looked behind her, obviously looking for Malfoy.</p><p>"It's not just him. Montague and Flint appear to be channeling all their toxic masculinity and are pretending to hump someone as they look at...Oh God."</p><p>"Hear me out, we just poison them two and beat up Malfoy, no one will know it was us." Hugo cleared his throat.</p><p>"Just me and the rest of the family." Rose smiled at her brother widely.</p><p>"Yes but if you ratted me out, I'd tell Dad that you're dating Viktor Krum's daughter," Hugo drank his pumpkin juice and she smiled widely at her family. "And don't even get me started on the secrets I have on all of you," Lily and Roxanne glanced at the Scamanders at Ravenclaw before going back to their food. Rose glanced behind her and made eye contact with Malfoy smirked at her before winking. She rolled her eyes and went back to her dinner. "How's it going with dating your Quidditch rival?" Alice rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Cedric and I aren't Quidditch rivals. He's a keeper and I'm a beater, we don't go near each other. What about you and Al, Maeve? Isn't he trying out for chaser?" Maeve stabbed at her dinner with a grin.</p><p>"Well, I'll be able to wink the quaffle from Albus' arms into mine so it's going to be pretty good." Dinner disappeared and everyone got up. Rose groaned and Hugo put an arm around her.</p><p>"Don't worry, sis. They rarely give people detention together when they hexed each other," He removed his arm as they left the Great Hall. "See you later. Don't kill him." Rose waved at her friends and family as they left, knowing that killing Malfoy wasn't her main concern, it was doing something stupid like kissing him. Malfoy groaned as he leaned against the wall beside her, his long, lithe limbs.</p><p>"This is going to be torture."</p><p>"No, it's going to be a slow death. Hanging out with you is torture."</p><p>"Congrats on getting Captain by the way. It'll make my victory this year very sweet."</p><p>"Slytherin hasn't won in years, Hufflepuff's won more than you." Malfoy opened his mouth to reply and Victorie appeared, looking grim.</p><p>"Follow me." Malfoy uncrossed his long limbs and they followed Victorie through the Castle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victorie led them to the trophy room on the third floor and Rose withheld a groan as Malfoy sauntered beside her. They were having their detention together, she just knew it. Victorie smiled at them, holding up a bucket and sponge.</p><p>"Mister Filch wasn't feeling well and vomited in the trophy room," She handed Rose the sponge before almost dropping the bucket into Malfoy's arms. "Enjoy the clean up. It's only the floor but it covered most of it. No magic on the vomit, only for changing the water. I can check both your wands...Enjoy, I'll be back in two hours." They walked in and Rose gagged from the smell alone.</p><p>"This is definitely a slow, painful death," Malfoy nodded before taking the sponge from her and giving her the bucket. "Why do I have the bucket?" He dunked the sponge into the bucket.</p><p>"Because I didn't think you'd want me to stare at your ass when you were on your hands and knees," He edged towards the vomit, going green. "I'm going to use my tie to stop the smell," She took the sponge as he failed to cover his nose with the tie. "I'll just start then." She rolled her eyes so hard, she was worried she was going to dislocate them.</p><p>"Jesus Christ, just take the fucking bucket," She pulled her jumper over her nose and mouth before kneeling down to scrub the floor. She scrubbed at it until her sponge was mostly vomit and dropped it into the bucket. "Now, you take over," She saw him blink and sighed. "How long were you staring at my ass?" She noticed him move the bucket over his crotch.</p><p>"What makes you think I was staring?"</p><p>"The hard on that you're barely hiding with that bucket and the fact that you said you would."</p><p>"Then why'd you take over if you knew what I was going to do?"</p><p>"So you wouldn't add your vomit to the rest. Now, you take over," She took the bucket from him before waving her wand to make the water clean and threw the sponge at him. It smacked him in the chest and Rose snorted. "You're a seeker and you can't even catch a sponge-" She moved to set down the bucket and stepped on the sponge. She slipped and nearly fell but Malfoy caught her around the waist. She gently set the bucket down, his arm around her waist, her heart hammering in her chest. He pulled her against him and kissed her fiercely. She kissed him back, burying her hands in his floppy white blond hair and bit his lip as he put his hand under her skirt, both of them moaning...Fuck, no, not Scorpius fucking Malfoy. He seemed to have a similar thought and pulled away, letting go of her.</p><p>"I'm going to clean the floor if you can keep your hands off me."</p><p>"You kissed me, man whore." He rolled his eyes and picked up the sponge. She grabbed the bucket before fixing her skirt and saw him touch his lip which was bleeding.</p><p>"You bit my lip too hard. You have blood on your teeth." She waited for him to start cleaning the floor before wiping his blood off her teeth, she hated him so much...Even if he wasn't a horrible kisser...Or unattractive. She needed him to clean faster and to not think about how wet her pants were from him touching her upper thigh.</p><p>~</p><p>Holy fucking shit in Merlin's pants. He kissed Rose fucking Weasley. Amortentia was one thing but actual kissing was a very bad, very real thing. His lip still stung from her biting it and his hair was messed up, Victorie would know something was up. He finally got the last bit of vomit off the floor and put the sponge into the bucket, getting to his feet.</p><p>"And done," He reached into his robes and pulled out his comb before fixing his hair. Weasley snorted and he smiled at her. "Unless you want your cousin to know we kissed, you better not be laughing at my comb." She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"If you tell my cousin, she tells your second cousin who tells his grandmother who tells your grandmother. She'd make sure no one in our family found out."</p><p>"Yeah but I was actually talking about Potter. He's probably going to get on the Quidditch team and even when they're assholes, I usually become their friend. I can easily t-" She covered his mouth, her brown eyes filled with rage.</p><p>"Don't tell Albus. He sees himself as my protector and I need him to realise that I can protect myself. One word of you kissing me and I kissing you back, he will kick your ass and force me to swear an unbreakable vow about hiding things from him." He removed her hand from his mouth and smirked.</p><p>"You liked the kiss." She went red.</p><p>"No, I didn't."</p><p>"Liar. You went red. You always go red when you lie."</p><p>"Fine, I liked the fucking kiss but it's not like either of us want a round two." He smirked as she went even more red.</p><p>"Keep telling yourself that, Weasel. If you ever want a round two, let me know," The trophy room door opened and he stepped back, smiling at Victorie. "We've finished and apologised to each other." Weasley nodded and Victorie stepped aside so they could leave.</p><p>"Then I'll see you in class tomorrow...I expect you to still sit beside each other and not annoy each other." They nodded and left the trophy room. They walked together until they reached the Grand Staircase and Scorpius turned to go down towards the dungeons but Weasley stopped him. </p><p>"Look, the kiss was interesting but it is never going to happen again. No matter what, there will be no round two." He leaned close to her ear, smirking. </p><p>"Keep telling yourself that, Weasel. See you in Potions." She rolled her eyes and started to walk up to Gryffindor. </p><p>"See you in Potions, Ferret. There won't be a round two!" He turned and took the stairs two at a time, feeling himself get hard again. He went into the ground floor bathroom and locked himself in a stall, thinking about her hands in his hair...And around his cock.</p><p>~</p><p>Rose locked herself in the bathroom, thinking the worst thing she could imagine, there definitely was going to be a round two but she just had to hold on long enough for her body to catch up with her brain that she did <em> not </em>want to shag Scorpius fucking Malfoy. This was a bloke who had shagged most of the girls at Hogwarts and was not someone she should want to shag. She changed her pants and put on her pyjamas even though it was too early to go to bed. She crawled into her bed and finished reading Shatter Me. She put the book into her trunk and pulled out the next one, her mind running at full speed to think about Scorpius kissing her...And how nice his ass was in his school robes. She put Unravel Me onto her bedside table and flopped back against the pillows. She had only stared because he had stared first, if he could objectify her, she could objectify him back. Alice and Maeve walked in, looking concerned.</p><p>"Rosie, how was detention?" Alice asked, perching on her own bed while Maeve stood at the end of Rose's. Rose's mind raced to talk about what happened without talking about what happened.</p><p>"We had to clean sick off the floor in the trophy room...Which he used as an opportunity to stare at my ass when I cleaned my bit of the floor." Maeve shared a look with Alice before they sat on the bed.</p><p>"Rosie, what else happened?" Maeve looked even more concerned and Rose couldn't tell her the complete truth.</p><p>"He said something that made me upset...I don't want to talk about it."</p><p>"Tell us when you're ready, alright?" She nodded and Alice hugged her tightly.</p><p>"Now that you're kinda sorted," She grinned at Maeve. "Maeve's sneaking out to see Al." Rose sat up in bed and raised an eyebrow. Maeve lifted her hands in surrender with a shy smile.</p><p>"Albus and I are going all the way tonight." She looked very excited but Rose could see Alice looking hurt, she knew Alice's crush on Albus was still going strong. Rose stretched. </p><p>"You have protection, right? You don't want a little Potter Finnegan running around."</p><p>"You can't get pregnant the first time."</p><p>"You can...I looked it up before Frank and I did it for the first time last year." Alice crossed her arms.</p><p>"You had sex with my older brother?" Rose gave her a look.</p><p>"Yes and I know some things that you don't want anyone to know," She nodded and Rose focused on Maeve who looked confused. "Are you going to wear your nice pyjamas or nightgown? I think I have some condoms if you do need them." Maeve patted her arm.</p><p>"I've got the implant so we're good since neither of us has gone all the way before," Maeve checked the time. "Shit, I've got thirty minutes...Rose, can I borrow your perfume? I really like how almondy it smells." Rose shook her head.</p><p>"Sorry, I ran out, my mum's sending me a new bottle tomorrow." Alice frowned at Rose briefly before going over to her bed and tossing Maeve her spray.</p><p>"It's not perfume but it's a nice smelling spray. It smells like strawberries and Albus likes strawberries," Maeve skipped into the bathroom with two clothes under her arm and Alice turned to Rose. "How did Malfoy smell your perfume this morning if you weren't wearing any?" Rose sighed, picking at her nails.</p><p>"I think you already know. It's why I hexed him."</p><p>"Malfoy's attracted to you...But for a man whore, he's a gentleman so he wouldn't have done anything unless..." Alice trailed off and Maeve entered the room in a nightdress.</p><p>"Do you think I should wear this or my little shorts and crop top?" She asked, not sensing the tension in the room and Rose grinned at her.</p><p>"I'd go nightdress because the crop top and little shorts are going to kill Albus before you go anywhere." Maeve walked over to her bed and slipped on her dressing gown.</p><p>"Wish me luck!" She skipped downstairs and Alice turned to Rose again.</p><p>"You smelled Malfoy, didn't you?" Rose covered her face with her pillow, moaning loudly. "Mate, I know there's a fine line between love and hate but <em> Malfoy? </em>" She lifted the pillow off her face.</p><p>"You now know what my brain's been doing all day. Good thing I'm <em> never </em> going to do anything." She put the pillow over her face and waited hopefully for Alice to get off her bed.</p><p>"If you ever feel like crossing that line, you find me," Rose gave her a thumbs up and she finally got off the bed. "I'm going to gossip with Lily and Roxanne before trying to convince them to go after the Scamanders instead of waiting for them. For Ravenclaws, the Scamanders are clueless and won't do anything." Rose lifted her pillow again.</p><p>"Of course they are. They're sixteen year old boys." Alice laughed and left. Rose sat up, covering her face with her hands. Alice knowing would help her, she just had to tell Alice and she would talk her away from the fine line, everything would be fine because she wouldn't shag Malfoy.</p><p>~</p><p>Scorpius pointed his wand at his lip.</p><p>"Episkey," He muttered and sauntered into the dormitory. Blake sat, watching Flint and Montague as they objectified all the girls they thought were "fuckable". "Can you two give it a rest for the night? I just had to scrub vomit off the floor of the trophy room," Scorpius flopped onto his bed before noticing someone missing. "Where's Potter?" Montague gave him a smile that made him uncomfortable.</p><p>"Him and Finnegan are going to fuck somewhere. He had to ask me for a condom because he's too good for pulling out."</p><p>"Or maybe he knows that pulling out doesn't always work and he could get her pregnant?"</p><p>"Wait, really? I need to talk to...Someone." Montague dashed towards the common room and Blake smiled at Scorpius as he kicked off his shoes.</p><p>"How was detention with Weasley? You manage not to kill her?" Scorpius nodded, not thinking about how soft her lips were.</p><p>"Yeah but only because I was enjoying the view of her on her hands and knees," Flint smirked, nodding and went into the bathroom. Scorpius put his head in his hands and Blake sat beside him hesitantly. "I kissed Weasley...She kissed me back...And I may have teased her this morning into hexing me." He looked at Blake who blinked a couple of times.</p><p>"Holy fucking shit in Merlin's pants, mate," Scorpius nodded and Blake watched him carefully. "Scorpius, did you like the kiss?" He nodded again. "Did <em> she </em> like the kiss?"</p><p>"Yeah...She told me and said there wasn't going to be a round two."</p><p>"There's going to be a round two, isn't there?" Scorpius nodded and Blake patted his arm. "Well, it's not just a kiss and you're toeing the line between love and hate, make sure you know what side of the line you want to be on." Flint walked out of the bathroom and Scorpius uncovered his face as Flint nudged him his knee.</p><p>"Did you happen to see what colour her pants were?" Scorpius shook his head, his mind flashing to the pink pants he glimpsed. "I bet she wears her house colours. Can you imagine her squirming under her, screaming your name?" Scorpius controlled his reaction as he smirked at him.</p><p>"It's probably only going to be in your imagination with that ugly mug," Flint roared with laughter and Scorpius pretended not to see Blake's questioning look as he sat on his own bed. "I better get some sleep. Scrubbing floors are hard work, even with something nice to look at." Flint gave an approving nod and Scorpius put on his pyjamas before closing the curtains around his bed. His mind sped towards the thought of kissing Weasley again and making her moan his name, making him cover his face with his hands. He was in far too deep for just a kiss, he really needed a round two and soon. Maybe round two would make his confusing thoughts go away and scratch an itch, everything could go back to normal, he just needed to convince her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback Appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Masquerade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really happy there's so many people enjoying this so far. The plot's probably going to pick up in the next chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose sat with Alice who was pretending to not be happy about Albus not getting it up and Maeve in the library three days before Halloween and was <em> not </em>thinking about Malfoy...Until he sauntered up to them, his stupid smirk making her heart race, she wished she didn't have a heart. </p><p>"Weasel, Longbottom and Finnegan. We're having a masquerade ball in the Room of Requirement on Halloween and we're inviting everyone on the house teams to pretend to be friends until we beat each other at Quidditch next week. You in?" Rose glanced at the others who shrugged.</p><p>"Fine but if Flint or Montague even breathes near Lily-"</p><p>"I have already warned them about backing off from your family since Albus has joined the team. It was one of his conditions. People are leaving in five minutes to go to Hogsmeade. Your cousin Dominique's dress robes are going to be sold very easily today. See you then, Weasel, wear something pretty."</p><p>"Fuck off, Ferret," She hissed before starting to pack up. "He's right about Dom's shop getting sold out today. The amount of girls on the Quidditch teams this year is not good in that aspect. It's amazing for making Quidditch more equal for genders. We gotta ditch these and run." Maeve took her bag, Rose's bag and Alice's bag with a smile.</p><p>"I got this," She walked over to where her little brother sat with his friends and gave him the bags, whispering something Rose couldn't hear but the boys' faces lit up as they nodded. She walked back over. "We have to get them a lot of sweets and give them girl advice if they ever need it," She lowered her voice as they left the library. "Ciaran's got his eye on Cara Thomas, my dad's thrilled." Rose smirked fondly.</p><p>"Yeah, Aunt Ginny's the same about Lily's not-so-secret crush on Lysander...Dad keeps trying to make me go back to Frank." Alice gave her a look.</p><p>"You broke up with Frank because he had no idea what boundaries were...You never explained it to me."</p><p>"He apparated into my room when I was watching...Something that I didn't want anyone to know what I was doing, I mean watching," They avoided looking at her which meant they knew what she was hinting at. "You two know girls can do that too. We need to normalise it. Anyway, after he caught me, he suggested that I call him instead of watching it on a screen and he could help me <em> feel good </em>." She did a horrible impression of his voice but Alice mimed vomiting.</p><p>"So, my brother's an ass for a Hufflepuff...Maybe you should stick to Gryffindors and Ravenclaws."</p><p>"Most Ravenclaw boys will ask me about the chess match my dad had in his first year. Besides with a Gryffindor, I might do something reckless and get in more trouble than when my dad and uncle crashed into the Whomping Willow." Maeve nudged her playfully.</p><p>"What about a Slytherin? Zabini's a good guy."</p><p>"And dating Emilia Goyle. Montague and Flint are complete creeps and I would be disowned if something happened with Malfoy," That stupid kiss flashed in her mind and she hoped she didn't go red. "And if I wasn't disowned, I'd get an exorcism. This year is going to be about me finally beating Malfoy in Herbology and Transfiguration...But mainly me having some self love and enjoying the single life." Malfoy walked past, bumping Rose's shoulder and he shot a smirk over his shoulder, making her body think about not enjoying the single life. What the fucking hell was wrong with her? She focused on what colour her dress robes were going to be, maybe blue or red.</p><p>~</p><p>Three days later, Scorpius found himself doing something he never expected, he was being friendly with Albus Severus Potter and <em> enjoying it </em>. Albus put on his demon mask before turning to Scorpius.</p><p>"Well, Scorpius? Do I look like a proper Slytherin now?"</p><p>"A demon mask doesn't make you a Slytherin, what did you think being a Slytherin was?"</p><p>"Being mean to my family and Gryffindor."</p><p>"Most of Gryffindor is your family."</p><p>"Victorie and Dominique weren't Gryffindors." Scorpius shook his head, putting on his silver snake mask.</p><p>"They don't count. Party's starting soon, let's go," They walked into the common room and Scorpius buried his hands in his pockets. "How's it going with you and Finnegan?" Albus looked around to make sure no one was listening to them.</p><p>"I had a slight issue when we were going to do it for the first time."</p><p>"It happens. You probably put yourself under too much pressure or you weren't ready."</p><p>"I can't believe we're being this friendly." Scorpius nodded as they walked towards the Room of Requirement.</p><p>"It makes sense for you since you don't really have guy friends to talk guy problems with," Albus shook his head and Scorpius stopped when he saw a familiar redhead wearing green, looking far too pretty. Weasley glanced at him in a golden lion mask and waved at Albus. "Go to your friends. I need to make sure Flint and Montague aren't being assholes," Weasley locked eyes with him and he mouthed <em> Looking good, Weasel </em>. She gave him the finger and he responded with two fingers going upwards. She rolled her eyes and stomped into the Room of Requirement. He turned to find Montague and Flint in masks that made him think about the death eater mask he found cleaning out his grandfather's wardrobe. "Are you two going to play nice with the others?" They nodded, looking at him with blank stares that made him inch for his wand. "The doors are open, stay away from the Weasleys and Potter or we'll lose our best chaser." They left and Scorpius felt someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to find Darcy Macmillan wearing a black mask.</p><p>"Hello Malfoy, you busy?" He flicked his eyes towards the Room of Requirement before shaking his head. She reached down but he stopped her.</p><p>"I'm not in the mood right now but find me later?" She nodded and waltzed into the Room of Requirement. Blake gave him a vague warning about Flint and Montague doing something to Emilia. It may have been vague but he trusted Blake more than he trusted them, he had to make sure they didn't do something bad. He took out a cigarette with a sigh before putting it back into the pack and went into the Room of Requirement. He went over to the drinks and started to pour himself a firewhiskey. Five firewhiskeys later, he found himself watching Weasley dancing with Sebastian Shacklebolt from Ravenclaw. Blake appeared beside him, his eyebrows pinched with concern.</p><p>"Flint's going after Weasley," He found Flint, pushing towards Weasley. "Shit, what are we going to do?" Scorpius put his glass into Blake's hand and hurried towards them. He got there just before Flint.</p><p>"May I cut in?" Sebastian looked at Weasley who nodded, seeing something in his expression. </p><p>"Sure." Scorpius took her hand and put his right hand on her waist, waltzing them into the middle of the dancefloor where Flint couldn't see them.</p><p>"Sorry for cutting in. Flint was looking to dance with you and he doesn't take no well. Bloody wanker."</p><p>"Trust me, I get it. I had a similar issue with CJ McLaggen...Do you think punching Flint in the nose would work?"</p><p>"It would probably make me lose one of my two competent beaters because he claims it's his best feature."</p><p>"That would suggest he has more than one...Or one." They smirked at each other for a moment and Scorpius blinked, his heart racing.</p><p>"He's probably given up by now," They stopped dancing at the edge of the dancefloor and he stepped away from her. "Make sure you're never alone with Flint or Montague, dodge them as much as you can. There's something about them tonight I don't like which says a lot," He left without saying goodbye and found himself on his tenth firewhiskey. Darcy appeared beside him and he smiled at her. "I'm in the mood if you're still interested." She nodded and he followed her outside. He let her push him against a wall and kissed her until she pulled away, getting onto her knees in front of him. One way to get over Weasley was to get someone under him, he hoped at least.</p><p>~</p><p>Rose threw back her firewhiskey, getting very sick of being the fifth wheel and got Alice's attention.</p><p>"I'm going back to Gryffindor, see you eventually," Alice nodded before she started snogging Cedric again after seeing Albus and Maeve snogging. Rose barely avoided CJ who kept saying that they'd make a good couple and Lily who was flirting with a very oblivious Lysander. She took a deep breath when she got outside of the Room of Requirement and turned to head to Gryffindor to find herself in a familiar deja vu. A blonde girl on her knees in front of Malfoy who saw her but this time he seemed content to just have her watch. His expression was pure, male pleasure as he let out a moan that made Rose clench her legs together and he smirked as she hurried away from him and the girl. When they were dancing, she saw what all the girls he'd been with saw, not just the attractive bloke with white blond hair but the bloke who asked the girl if she was alright afterwards if it had been her first time, when he told her not to be alone with them because he was worried, she saw him for that second. For a second when they bonded over how stupid their beaters were, she imagined what it would be like to shag him. She reached Gryffindor and sighed, thinking about the password. "Fortuna major." The portrait swung open and Hugo smiled at her from where he read his Potions textbook.</p><p>"Hey sis, how was the party?"</p><p>"As good as being a fifth wheel can be. I'm actually pretty tired, talk tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure." They waved and she hurried up to the dormitory. She threw the mask and dress robes into her trunk as it hit her like a punch in her chest, she wanted to shag Scorpius fucking Malfoy. She pulled her pyjamas on and climbed into bed, covering her face. She was in deep, unending shit and he knew that she did, he knew that his moans would make her wet, he could probably smell it. Spinx jumped onto the bed and sat on her stomach. </p><p>"Hey Spinx, you think I'm in trouble?" Spinx meowed as she scratched her behind the ear and blinked solemnly at her. "Yeah, me too." She gently lifted her off her stomach and planted her on her bed before going to brush her teeth, knowing she was in trouble because of a blond haired and grey eyed Slytherin. Tomorrow was going to be a nightmare.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Storerooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rose took her headache medication with a grimace. She hated hangovers so much...But not as much as those dreams she had last night about Malfoy. She went into the bathroom and put her head in her hands, the dreams were pretty much the same, a lot of kissing and touching...And thrusting. She had sex three times with Frank but he didn't make her feel the way she did in those dreams with Malfoy...Or with that damned kiss. She just had to sit beside him in Potions and never look at him in every other class, how hard could it be? There was a loud knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rose, I need to throw up." Alice groaned and Rose quickly ran out of the bathroom to let her in. She listened to Alice throw up three times before she knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" The bathroom unlocked and Rose pushed the door open to see Alice crying on the floor. "Alice, what's wrong?" Rose went and got her a glass of water. Alice took three gulps before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maeve knows I still have a crush on Al," Rose put her arm around her, ignoring the smell of vomit and squeezed her shoulder. "She says she won't tell him but everything's different between us and I feel like I'm losing her." Maeve appeared in the doorway, looking confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't help overhearing. Alice, the only thing that's changed is that I'm not going to rub my relationship in your face unless I really need advice." Maeve offered Alice a tissue which she took and Rose checked the time with a grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, we have to get breakfast," Ten minutes later, they were walking down the grand staircase, wincing whenever first years laughed as they ran past them. "I hope one of them falls on the trick step," She groaned as she rubbed her head and noticed Maeve and Alice giving each other certain looks. "What's the look about?" Alice elbowed Maeve who smiled awkwardly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why were you dancing with Malfoy and looking like you were enjoying his company?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was dancing with me so Flint and Montague would back off...We were bonding over having idiots for beaters. Not you Alice, don't worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right but why did we hear you moaning his name last night?" Rose avoided looking at them and Maeve pulled her to a stop. "Holy fucking shit in Merlin's pants, you had a sex dream about Malfoy?" She hissed and Rose nodded, hurrying ahead of them as her stomach growled. "What the hell sparked that?" Rose shrugged as they walked into the Great Hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably because I've seen him twice this year with his cock in someone's mouth. Now, can we get something to eat?" They nodded and sat beside Lily who grabbed Rose's arm the second she sat down. "Lily, I am very hungover right now, please let go of me." Lily let go, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lysander kissed me!" She squealed and Rose groaned, reaching for the bacon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good for you but can you please stop squealing? My head can't handle it. Did he finally realise you've been flirting with him all this time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Malfoy suggested we all play Truth or Dare and Lysander was dared to kiss the prettiest girl in the room...Albus then punched him for kissing me." Alice frowned at Maeve before they frowned at Lily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where were we?" Lily waved dismissively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were arm wrestling Flint and Montague...Which reminds me," She pushed ten galleons towards Alice and Maeve. "You told me to look after your money because you didn't trust drunk Alice and Maeve to look after the money you won," Rose chuckled into her pumpkin juice and Lily looked between them, shaking her head. "This is why I don't drink." Roxanne looked up from her cereal with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't drink because your mum made you make an unbreakable vow that means you can't drink until you're of age." Lily waved her hand dismissively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, if I had the choice, I would not drink because of how you look." Maeve rubbed her temples, groaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How is there not a hangover potion? We should try to make one," Rose sighed and glanced at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy staring at her. He smirked when their eyes met and she gave him the finger. He returned the gesture by moving two fingers upwards. "Malfoy's such a sodding prick." Rose looked back at her friends and cousins, remembering they were there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we're the only straight girls at this table who haven't shagged him," Everyone gave her a look. "We're the only straight girls over the age of fifteen who haven't shagged him." Alice snorted into her pumpkin juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're the only one who is into him," Rose blinked at Alice while the others stared at her. "Sorry, Rose. You can spoil the book you lent me, I deserve it." Rose ate the last of her bacon before standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I smelled some stuff that happens to relate to him, there is no proof that I'm into him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Except for the sex dream last night." Alice covered her face and Rose sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Juliette kisses Warner. Her touch doesn't affect him," Rose left, smiling as she felt Alice staring after her and rolled her eyes as someone she didn't want to see caught up to her, his stupid sandalwood and cinnamon scent intoxicating. "Leave me alone, Malfoy," He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a storeroom. "This isn't leaving me alone." He let go, raising his hands with the very stupid smirk of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I was just wondering why you left when you saw Darcy and I last night. You seemed to be enjoying yourself," He whispered and she rolled her eyes, moving towards the door but he stepped in front of the door. "Why did you leave if you were enjoying yourself, Weasley?" She raised her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you moan to make me enjoy it?" He blinked and she smirked. "Exactly. If you can't answer me, Malfoy, I don't have to answer y-" He leaned forward and kissed her, burying his hands in her hair. She kissed him back, one thought going through her head, she was in deep, unending shit, and pulled him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius pulled out of the kiss and Weasley blinked twice before pushing him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave me alone, Malfoy!" She hissed before pushing him away from the door and stomped towards the dungeons, fixing her hair. He waited five seconds before following her, fixing his own hair. Blake caught up with him, elbowing him in the ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Were you snogging Weasley?" He hissed and Scorpius nodded, feeling a sliver of his own respect disappearing, only a sliver. "You do know that the stay away from Albus' family rule applies to you, right?" Scorpius put his arm around Blake's shoulder before hissing in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know but things have changed between Weasley and I...I don't know how to explain it but I can't help it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you thought hard about what side of that line you want to be on? Soon enough, Scorpius, you're going to be on a side of it and you mightn't like it." He lifted his arm from Blake's shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, I know. If I just smelled something else besides her stupid perfume and shampoo, things would be easier." Albus appeared beside them with a smile before frowning between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you two so tense?" Scorpius scrambled for something to say that wouldn't be suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blake has a secret about Flint and Montague that he won't tell me," Albus frowned at Scorpius and he shrugged, plastering an awkward smile on. "Well, as captain, I think we should clear the air about all our players so if we need to work through some issues, we can make sure it doesn't ruin our chances of beating Gryffindor." Blake leaned over to Albus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He means beat Weasley," He stage whispered and Scorpius punched his arm hard. "Jesus, Scorpius, Weasley's probably saying the same thing about you." Albus nodded, pulling a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since she became captain. She has fifteen different dances for if she beats you...The last one includes spitting on you so I hope she goes for the first fourteen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She won't go for any of them because we're going to win. Slytherin is going to beat Gryffindor." Blake leaned over to Albus again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's going to beat your cousin." He stage whispered again before dodging Scorpius' punch this time and Albus lit up at the sight of his girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you'll excuse me, I have to go kiss Maeve...Please don't watch." Blake waited until Albus was out of earshot before pulling Scorpius into an alcove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scorpius, about that secret you won't let go of, it's not my secret, it's Emilia's," He hissed and Scorpius blinked, understanding. "Are you going to keep going after Weasley?" Scorpius nodded without thinking and Blake sighed, glancing at Emilia. "Make sure Flint and Montague don't find out, trust me, neither of us want them to find out." Blake walked over to Emilia who gave him a sweet kiss and Scorpius looked away from them to make eye contact with Weasley as she touched her lips. She gave him the finger, this time making his heart skip a beat and he responded with two fingers going up. Her friends rolled their eyes and turned her away from him. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>still going after Weasley and he had a feeling she was going to let him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose sat in Transfiguration, successfully turning a whistle into a pocket watch when a note floated onto her desk. She recognised the elegant scrawl as Malfoy's and looked at him to see him smirking over. She opened it and her heart pounded as she read the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>Meet me in Classroom Eleven tonight at </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>eleven</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She tore up the note and shook her head at him but he smirked as Teddy waved his wand, the whistles and pocket watches flying into a box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before you go, I am changing the seating arrangement as many of you spend more time looking at each other than doing work. Mr Malfoy, from now on you will sit with Miss Weasley since Professor Lupin has said it has actually made her classes better," Rose put her forehead against the desk as Alice got up so he could sit beside her. "Now, the rest of you sit beside your significant others so I can actually teach without the longing looks except mine when I think of Professor Lupin." Everyone giggled except for Rose who packed up her things quickly when the bell rang until Malfoy took her quill, twirling it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why won't you meet me later?" He whispered and she snatched the quill from him, hissing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I know what you mean by </span>
  <em>
    <span>meet</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing that," Rose waved the others on and Albus frowned between her and Malfoy as he walked past. Rose stood up, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "I don't feel like being another notch on your broomstick, Ferret," She stormed out of the room and towards the staircase. Malfoy grabbed her arm and pulled her into a storeroom. He stepped in front of the door, blocking her in. "Let me out." He smirked at her, crossing his lithe limbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not until you hear me out," She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, waiting. "Both of us hate whatever this is, I have a solution. We have sex which should end this and we can both go back to hating each other while admiting to people that while we don't find each other attractive, we can see what other people mean. You won't be another notch on my broomstick because I won't be even breathing about this around Flint and Montague and everything will go back to normal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or it could get even more fucked up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, the only fucking I was thinking of was you and I. Have you ever had an orgasm before, Weasley?" Rose rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Malfoy, I have."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not with Longbottom, I can tell that much. I'm guessing all you've only ever made yourself come."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't ask if it was with a bloke, you just asked if I'd ever had an orgasm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All the more reason, Weasley, that you should meet me tonight. It's different with someone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I decide to meet you tonight, will you leave me alone?" Malfoy nodded, uncrossing his lithe limbs and stepped away from the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." She went to leave but stopped, hating herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck it," She turned and kissed him. He froze for a second before kissing her back, putting her against the door. He pulled away to kiss her jaw and her neck before he bit her neck. She pushed him away, hand going to her neck. "The fuck, Malfoy? Leave something for tonight if I decide to meet you." She fixed her hair over her neck and left the storeroom, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> going. Maybe he was right and if they had sex, the weird attraction would go away but Ron’s words echoed in her head </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t get too friendly. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Although too friendly went out the window about two kisses ago. She would do it to make sure they weren’t too friendly again...This felt like rock bottom.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Classroom Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really happy that so many people are enjoying so far.<br/>Here's the first smut scene</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rose told her friends she was going to get a bath in the Prefect's bathroom. She couldn't exactly say </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm off to shag Malfoy, don't wait up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oh God, she was going to shag Malfoy. It was to stop whatever they were feeling but it was so weird to think about, she was going to shag Malfoy so she wouldn't want to shag him anymore. She dodged Mister Filch who according to her parents wasn't as bad as his father and five ghosts, one of which was her uncle Fred. She reached Classroom Eleven and opened the door. Malfoy looked up with a smirk as she closed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You came."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want things to go back to the way they used to be and you said you'd leave me alone, two birds."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not to mention you get a good shag out of it," He pointed at the door with his wand. "Muffliato," Rose stepped towards him, unsure of what to do. "I'm guessing Longbottom was in charge. Take off your dressing gown and I'll take off mine," Her hands shook as she slipped off her dressing gown and Malfoy let out a whistle. "Damn, Weasley," His grey eyes surveyed her with a smirk, staring at her legs poking out of her shorts before focusing on her tank top before his smirk grew bigger. "Thank you for not wearing a bra, makes this easier." He slipped off his own dressing gown and Rose smirked at the now visible bulge in his green pyjama bottoms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that your wand or you happy to see me?" He closed the distance between them and kissed her, growling in response. She kissed him back, letting him turn her and she walked backwards until her knees hit the desk. He lifted her onto the desk and kissed her jaw and neck, biting her. "Fuck, Malfoy," She moaned as he pulled her tank top down to cup her breasts and twisted her nipples. She buried one hand in his hair and grabbed the desk with the other as he started to flick her left nipple with his tongue. She felt her release coming and pulled his hair as he started on the right one. "Fuck…Fuck…" Her back arched as she found her release and she saw stars. The stars disappeared and all she saw was Malfoy's wicked smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Told you it was different," She pulled his hair and he winced. "Careful, love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't call me love," She sounded too out of breath for even her to listen to herself and he smirked, his hands going to the waistband of her shorts. She stopped him, reaching for his grey shirt. "You first," He raised his arms so she could pull his shirt over his head and she swallowed at the sight of his naked torso. She found herself running a hand up his abs and saw him quiver slightly. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, then on the jaw, the neck before running her tongue up his abs. He quivered again and she smiled at him. "Enjoying yourself?" He pulled down her shorts and stepped back, smirking at her red lace panties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Turn over," He growled, making her swallow.  She turned so her chest was pressed against the desk and he moved her panties before she felt his fingers on her clit. He breathed close to her ear. "So wet for me," He kissed her neck before he slid two fingers inside her. She couldn't stop herself from whimpering as she stretched and burned. He nipped her ear as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out. "If you're enjoying this, just wait." Rose frowned until she felt his tongue flicking her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck." She gripped the desk hard and jumped as his hand went too close to her other hole. He moved away from her clit, his fingers still pumping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Weasley...I'm going to wait for you to beg me to do that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One...Time...Thing..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we've both realised by now, it's not that simple," She couldn't think straight with his fingers inside her. He took out his fingers and pulled her hair. "Do you know it's not that simple anymore?" Rose swallowed, barely thinking as he let go of her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I know it's not that simple," She murmured, hating that this wasn't going to be a one time thing and looked at him over her shoulder to see him taking out the condom. "I have the implant as well." He frowned at her as he pulled down his bottoms and boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what the implant is," He smirked at her as she stared at his cock which seemed to be bigger than Frank's but Frank had said he was smaller than average. "Like what you see, Weasley?" She swallowed, looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe but it definitely likes me," She purred and his cock twitched. "The implant is something muggles use to make sure they can't get pregnant." She watched him put the condom on and turned as he stepped towards her. She gasped as he thrusted deep inside her and felt her stretch and burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius moaned as he started thrusting, she was so tight. Weasley moaned as well, grabbing his ass hard enough that it could've hurt and he squeezed her hips. He had always wondered what shape Weasley had been hiding with her baggy clothes and now he knew, those curves were going to kill him. He smacked her ass, making her gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enjoying yourself, Weasley?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go...To...Hell..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take that as a yes." He grabbed her hair as he started thrusting faster and heard her moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck…Fuck…Malfoy!" She scratched his ass as her back arch as she found her release…She was beautiful…Oh fuck. Scorpius came, gasping something he didn't understand before collapsing on top of her. He pulled himself out and stood up. Weasley turned, panting. "I can see why you've shagged most of the girls in the school," He smirked, throwing the condom in the bin and she fixed her tank top. "You said Rose when you came." He froze for a second before pulling his boxers back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heat of the moment, Weasley. Don't worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since this is probably going to happen again, maybe you should call me Rose when we shag...I can call you Scorpius." Something in him skipped a beat at the sound of his name in her mouth but he quickly put his shirt on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not yet. If we're still fucking by Christmas, then I'll think about it," His ass stinged from her scratches and he winced as he put his bottoms on. "You really hurt my ass, Weasley." Weasley smirked as she pulled her shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you really hurt my neck, Malfoy. If it bruises, I have no idea what I'm going to tell my friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell them you fucked someone and you're not ready to say who."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that what you're doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, I'm going to say that I fucked a girl who didn't want me to tell anyone and I want her to keep fucking me so I'm not telling," She put her dressing gown back on and he sat on the desk, eyes tracing her curves for a second. "If we're going to keep doing this, Weasley, we need some rules?" She tossed him his dressing gown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't tell anyone, not even our best friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't have sex when we have a match the next day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't shag anyone else without telling each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We make sure that Victorie and Teddy don't figure it out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We won't draw attention to ourselves if either of us get bored in class and decide to play a game of who can stop themselves from making a noise as they come."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never played that game but I'd love to give it a try. I have a rule that I think we don't need to worry about but I'm going to say it anyway, we don't fall for each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I wanted someone to fall for...Well, I wouldn't do anything because there are no boys left to fall for," She stepped towards the door before stopping. "I hope you know this arrangement won't make me take it easy on you in the match on Saturday." He stepped forward and kissed her neck, making a little moan escape her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same to you, Weasley...Maybe the night after the match, we can have sex in the stands or the pitch." She opened the door when he stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like a plan, Malfoy. See you in Potions." She left and he put his hand in his hair, sighing. He didn't usually feel like this after he fucked a girl, like he wanted to talk to her afterwards and hear her opinions...He remembered what Blake said, <em>Have you thought hard about what side of that line you want to be on? Soon enough, Scorpius, you're going to be on a side of it and you mightn't like it. </em>Right now, he was on the line and he had a feeling he was going to be on the side of the line that only led to heartbreak and tears...And he wanted that side. He took a deep breath and walked back to the dungeons in his head until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped to see Flint beside him with his sleazy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where were you this late?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In between a nice pair of legs. Why are you up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was thinking about finding a girl wandering about the castle and making her scream my name...Looks like you did it for me, Malfoy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not too sure since she was <em>moaning my</em> name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyone I know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but she wants me to keep it a secret or she'll stop fucking me. I'm keeping it a secret because of how <em>tight</em> she was."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All I have to do is look for the girl with a hickey and I'll find her. You always mark your girls, Malfoy," Flint stopped in front of the wall to the common room. "Pureblood." Flint waltzed into the common room and Scorpius saw Blake frowning at his hands. He glanced down and saw his hands in fists. He unclenched his hands and went to the dormitory to find Albus sitting on his bed, watching the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looking creepy there, Albus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think Maeve's cheating on me...You know anything about it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would I know anything?" Scorpius stopped as he reached his bed and looked at him, hurt. "Wait, you think I'd fuck your girlfriend? I'm a lot of things but I don't fuck other people's girlfriends." Albus crossed his arms, watching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then where were you?" Scorpius sat on his bed, hoping he bought what he was going to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was fucking a single girl in Classroom Eleven. I'd tell you her name but I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone...But thanks for assuming that I would help a girl cheat on her boyfriend or significant other. Goodnight." Scorpius closed the curtains and remembered the feeling of Weasley's tongue on his abs. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips, the memory almost as intoxicating as her perfume and shampoo.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Slytherin Versus Gryffindor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose used the little make up she had to cover the bite mark. She'd been doing it the last couple of days so no one knew about her and Malfoy. Ugh, her and Malfoy were so bad <em> but </em> it was so good. She walked down to the great hall and felt someone grab her arm, pulling her into a storeroom. She blinked and saw Malfoy. </p><p>"What do you want?" </p><p>"Did you find out if Maeve's cheating on Albus?" </p><p>"If she was, she wouldn't tell Alice or I outright. I've been asking without actually asking but it's not working." Malfoy buried a hand in his hair. </p><p>"He thinks I'd do that to him. I actually like the guy now, why would I do that?"</p><p>"Because you're a man-whore," He smirked and kissed her quickly. "I just called you a man-whore, why did you kiss me?" He lowered his voice to growl.</p><p>"Because you like that I'm a man-whore...Or at least what I've learned from it," She gasped as he slid a hand down her quidditch robes and kissed her again. "Don't you, Weasley?" She swallowed, fighting the urge to shove his hand down further.</p><p>"Yes...But not when it goes against our rules," His hand went further down and she stifled a moan with her hand as he touched her wetness. "Malfoy...This is against the rules." He grinned at her.</p><p>"We aren't having sex so how am I going against the rules?" He removed his and licked one of his fingers, moaning slightly. "You taste so good." She leaned forward and licked one of his fingers, keeping eye contact with him, wondering how he liked something that tasted so bitter.</p><p>"A bit too bitter for my taste...Maybe after the match, I can taste you," She cupped his crotch, smirking at the pressure against her palm. "See you on the Pitch, Malfoy," She purred before leaving the storeroom and hurried to Gryffindor where Maeve sat with Alice, both of them frowning at Albus. "You didn't challenge him to another staring contest from across the great hall, did you? You can't stare at each other from that far away and know if one of you has blinked." Alice looked at Rose with a sad sigh.</p><p>"He's avoiding Maeve and won't tell me why." Rose glanced at Malfoy as he sat beside Zabini and tried to talk to Albus who ignored him.</p><p>"I know why. Malfoy asked me if Maeve was cheating on Albus." Maeve frowned at her.</p><p>"When did he ask you that? Why did he ask you that?" Alice narrowed her eyes at Rose.</p><p>"Yeah, Rose, why?" Rose rolled her eyes.</p><p>"He asked me yesterday because Albus is accusing him and he wants to beat us fair and square this year which can't happen if there's any sort of cheating involved." Alice looked at Maeve.</p><p>"Have you been cheating on Al?" Rose opened her mouth to tell Alice off when she saw the look on Maeve's face...How guilty she looked, her blue eyes swelling with tears.</p><p>"I'm so sorry...It's not Malfoy but I have been cheating on him," Maeve glanced at Ravenclaw and Rose followed the glance to...<em> Cedric. </em>"I'll tell him now...I'm so sorry, Alice...I didn't want to hurt you or Albus." Alice stared at Cedric for a long time before standing up and marching to Ravenclaw. Rose followed her and Alice grabbed Cedric's shoulder.</p><p>"You<em> cheated </em>on me with one of my best friends?" He looked down before nodding. "Asshole!" Rose just stopped her from hitting him by grabbing her arm.</p><p>"Alice, I know you're hurting but hurting him won't do anything." Alice kept her fist up until someone lowered the fist for her.</p><p>"Ali, let's go talk before the match," Albus murmured, locking eyes with Rose and Rose let go of her arm. "C'mon. We can go to our place." Rose crossed her arms, looking at Cedric.</p><p>"What the hell, Ced? I thought you loved Alice." Cedric took a bite of bacon before replying.</p><p>"So did I until Maeve told me about her crush on Albus a couple of weeks ago."</p><p>"A crush isn't the same as love...She loves you not Albus...I'm going to eat breakfast...Maybe you should find other people to study with for a while." Rose went back to Gryffindor and sat down, eating some cereal. Maeve sat down beside her, head in her arms.</p><p>"I'm a horrible person."</p><p>"Yeah, you are. Why did you tell Cedric about her crush?"</p><p>"Because Albus clearly has feelings for someone else and I'm pretty sure it's her."</p><p>"Cedric said you told him about the crush a couple of weeks ago...Alice said you found out at the Masquerade. Maeve, I think you should find somewhere else to sit for a while."</p><p>"Rosie-"</p><p>"You hurt two of my best friends and I'm not sure if I know my other best friend because you did this...See you later, Maeve." Rose ate the cereal quickly and left the great hall, glancing at Slytherin to see Flint and Montague staring at her in a way that made her skin crawl.</p><p>~</p><p>Scorpius scanned the pitch for the snitch before focusing on Weasley who was still scanning the pitch. It was hard to focus with her there. He scanned the pitch again before he saw the snitch and dove for it. Weasley dove after him but her broom was faster and she caught the snitch the second before he could.</p><p>"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Weasley grinned at him, dancing with the snitch, she was so annoyingly beautiful-A bludger hit her broom and she was knocked off. Scorpius found himself diving after her and catching her by the wrist. She blinked up at him with her brown eyes as he tried to pull her onto the broom but he was slipping. Albus flew over and took Rose from him.</p><p>"W-Why did you do that?" She asked, shaking as she sat on Albus' broom and Scorpius shrugged as he righted himself on the broom.</p><p>"You won fair and square. I'm going to tell off Montague and Flint," He landed beside Montague and Flint who were laughing. "What the <em> hell </em> were you thinking? The match was over, we lost, why did you do that?" Flint gave him that sleazy smile of his but this one had an edge to it that he didn't like.</p><p>"Why do you care, Malfoy? We were going to invite you to fuck her in the Hospital Wing, a fall from that would make her anyone’s b-" His fist connected with Flint's nose and it broke. "What the fuck, Malfoy? You fucking prat!" Montague went to punch him but he dodged and hit him hard in the ribs.</p><p>"What you're saying sounds an awful-like rape and that's not right. Weasley may be a Weasley and a bitch but no one deserves that," Scorpius ran a hand through his hair. "Hit the showers, dickheads," He turned to see Victorie and Teddy behind him. "I'm guessing this is where I get detention for punching them?" Victorie shared a look with Teddy. </p><p>"You can clean my cauldron tomorrow. Although I think you were right." Scorpius nodded and walked away from them, his mind racing. He punched Flint and Montague for nearly hurting Weasley, it didn't make sense. He remembered one of their rules, one that he came up with, <em> we don't fall for each other </em>. Punching Flint and Montague didn't mean he was falling for Weasley, it just meant he wanted to protect her from them. What they were saying gave him a sickening idea of what Emilia's secret was. He quickly took a shower before hurrying into the castle as it began to rain. He saw Blake and Emilia walking towards Slytherin, holding hands and hurried forward.</p><p>"Hey, can I talk to you two for a second?" They nodded and he led them to a secluded corridor. He looked at them for a long time. "Emilia, did Flint and Montague rape you?" Emilia took a deep breath before nodding.</p><p>"Yes...Last year."</p><p>"Why didn't you report them or tell me so I could kick their asses?"</p><p>"It's not that simple, cousin. He said, she said. They can say that I said that they could do that to me, that I wanted it rough and they'll get away with it. All I would've gotten was them doing something worse."</p><p>"They've been making threats about Weasley for months! I only took it seriously today when they knocked her off her broom so they could sneak into the Hospital Wing later," He rubbed his knuckles. "I didn't let them finish that sentence. We need to make sure they don't hurt anyone else...We all need to keep an eye on them and Weasley," They both nodded and Scorpius hugged Emilia. "I'm sorry they did that to you...If you want, I can punch Flint in the face again but with you watching." She shook her head, smiling at Blake.</p><p>"No, I'm good, thanks to Blake...I promised some of the girls for a girly day. We're going to try to figure out who that girl you've been shagging. See you later." She kissed Blake on the cheek before walking away. Scorpius watched Blake for a long time.</p><p>"Is she actually good?" Blake sighed, looking where she went.</p><p>"Sometimes she has panic attacks if someone touches her without permission or if I accidentally get a bit rough but for the most part, yeah, she's good."</p><p>"She's lucky to have you, Blake."</p><p>"She's lucky to have you too." They walked towards the common room before a familiar voice called his name.</p><p>"Malfoy!" Scorpius turned to see Weasley walking towards him.</p><p>"What do you want, Weasley?" She extended her hand to him.</p><p>"I just wanted to say thank you for catching me," He shook her hand, feeling the piece of paper in her palm. "Thank you...You didn't have to do that...Maybe we can be civil towards each other." Scorpius dropped her hand, taking the piece of paper and putting it in his pocket.</p><p>"We can be civil next year when we're aurors, Weasley...But you're welcome." Weasley turned and walked away. Blake frowned between them for a second.</p><p>"Have you two done more than snogging, Scorpius?"</p><p>"If we had, do you think I'd announce it to the world? Come on, I want to play some Wizard Chess before dinner." Scorpius glanced at the piece of paper with a smirk when he made sure Blake couldn't see him <em> Quidditch Pitch at 11 tonight. </em>It felt like an addiction with Weasley but he didn't want to know what withdrawals would be like so he tore the piece of paper up and dropped it on the floor. He couldn't wait for eleven.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Quidditch Pitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's just plot after this one for a while so enjoy the smut and fluff. Sorry it's a bit short</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rose sat in the middle of the pitch, waiting for Malfoy. She was going to suggest they'd have sex in the middle of the pitch but it was far too cold. She heard someone coming and smirked at Malfoy who was shivering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Changing rooms?" He nodded and helped her up. She held his hand, dragging him to the changing rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very eager, aren't you?" She rolled her eyes and pulled him into the changing rooms. He kissed her as she guided him to a bench and made him sit down, breaking the kiss. "Is this where you take charge, Weasley?" She knelt down, palming his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I was thinking this would be where I'd taste you like I suggested earlier...Unless you have a better idea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we should get into the shower, easier clean up," She shrugged, standing up and pulling her shirt over her head. He stood up and pulled off his shirt too. They walked towards the showers and Rose unhooked her bra. Malfoy brushed his lips along her collarbone, pushing her bra off and murmured something that made her heart skip a beat. "Beautiful..." She kissed him hard enough to bruise and he unbuttoned her jeans. She broke the kiss and turned on the shower. They took off the rest of their clothes quickly and stepped into the shower. Rose started to kiss her way down his chest, biting him and he touched her head gently as she reached his abs. "You know you don't have to unless you-" She interrupted him by licking the head of his cock, making him moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to." She whispered before slowly kissing along his shaft, water streaming down her face. He let out a low moan and she locked eyes with him before taking him into her mouth. He buried his hand in her hair and she moaned as her free hand rubbed her clit. He pulled her hair gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weasley...Stop," She took him out of her mouth and he pulled her up before kissing her, snagging her lip with his teeth. She moaned and he pulled away, hands grabbing her ass before moving to her thighs and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pressed her against the wall before thrusting inside her. She gripped his shoulders and dragged her nails down his back. "So wet, Weasley...So tight." He moaned, thrusting in and out of her and she whimpered as he smacked her ass. She felt her release coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck...Scorpius..." She moaned and he started to go faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck...Rose..." They climaxed together and for a moment, Rose didn't see Malfoy as...Well, Malfoy, he seemed like a boy she could get along with. He set her down and she looked up at him, both of them panting. "You...You said my name." She licked her lips before shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said my name too...I guess we could call each other by our names when it's just us...I like how you say my name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like how you say my name too." She locked eyes with him and everything seemed dangerous before she looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So...I guess I'm calling you Scorpius now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only if I'm calling you Rose," She nodded and he lowered his voice to a growl. "Did I taste nice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rose</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" She swallowed, her toes curling at the sound of her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There wasn't really a taste," He started kissing her neck and she let out a moan. "Don't bite again...I don't have enough makeup to hide another one." He wrapped a lock of her hair around his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could wear your hair down and hide it...Or you could tell your friends you've decided to shag someone to deal with the stress of this year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is the only thing I'm stressed about this year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They don't know that...But I'll bite somewhere else for now...Since you got to bite me." He kissed down her stomach and bit her thigh. She pulled him up and went to kiss him when a horribly familiar voice called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scorpius, are you out here with a girl?" Albus called from the pitch and Scorpius looked up at her as they hissed the same words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy fucking shit in Merlin's pants!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius put his clothes on quickly and hurried out to where Albus stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here, Albus?" He hissed, not thinking about Rose hiding in the changing rooms and Albus sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just wanted to say sorry for assuming Maeve was cheating on me with you...And thanks for saving Rose. She's a sister to me." Scorpius frowned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I forgave you when Finnegan said who it was and you went to comfort Longbottom, right? It's all water under the bridge," Scorpius nodded towards the changing rooms. "I'll see you in the common room, alright? I need to walk the girl to her common room and she doesn't want anyone knowing about us." Albus nodded and turned around before looking at Scorpius again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I kinda figured out why I couldn't get it up with Maeve...I think I like someone else but someone else doesn't like me back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you think someone doesn't like you back?" Albus looked at his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because he was cheating on my best friend with my girlfriend," Scorpius heard Rose gasp in the changing rooms and Albus glanced at the changing rooms. "Can you ask her not to tell anyone? I'll see you in the common room." Albus walked away and Scorpius sighed before calling after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Albus, there's nothing wrong with you liking him. You know that, right?" Albus gave him a thumbs up that didn't convince him but he went back into the changing rooms where Rose sat, looking stressed. "Are you stressed because he could've seen us or because of how messed up your friends are?" She frowned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Both...How did you know that I was stressed?" He reached out and stopped her nails from rubbing her palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've known each other long enough to know that sort of thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like when you're stressed, you bite your lip and twirl your quill." He looked at her for a long time before dropping her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...Like that. I'll walk you to the grand staircase, alright? Maybe we can talk about everything," She nodded and they left the changing rooms. He saw her shiver and put an arm around her. "It's cold," He explained to her raised eyebrow and thought about what he found out today. "Rose...Promise me that you'll never be alone with Flint or Montague."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise...What brought that on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A secret that I can't tell you...Just never be alone with either of them...Or both of them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise, don't worry," They reached the grand staircase and Rose glanced up the stairs, giving Scorpius a second to wish she wasn't going up them. "Goodnight, Scorpius." He kissed her before smiling at her, walking towards the dungeons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight Rose." She gave him the finger and he responded by thrusting two upwards. They smiled to themselves as they went to their dormitories, neither of them seeing Roxanne and Lorcan watching them, both very confused.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hogsmeade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rose followed Alice and Albus as they wandered through Hogsmeade as Albus tried to find a Christmas present for James.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why does the prat have to be so hard to buy for?" Rose sighed, fixing her hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because he's on the national team and people give him stuff all the time?" Alice nodded and Albus sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I just get him a firewhiskey? Firewhiskey always works."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not allowed any since he got scouted. Just get him a nice tie for the next time he's meeting the girlfriend's parents."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was talking to Blake and apparently his sister is dating James. They've already met her parents and she's meeting our parents on Boxing day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe get him a book on how to have a girlfriend. It's half a joke and half a necessity." Alice scuffed the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe that your slutty brother has a better relationship than all three of us." Rose put a hand on her chest in mock hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How dare you? Spinx and I have a better relationship than the former </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck buddies </span>
  </em>
  <span>-" Albus raised a finger, interrupting her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you know about them calling themselves fuck buddies?" Rose blinked, remembering Scorpius telling her after she asked him what he was telling everyone was going on with his secret girl...He said they were barely friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Girls talk. She told Emilia who told Maeve who told me...Before obviously," Rose glanced into Madam Puddifoot's, ready to make her usual snide remarks about the place when she saw Maeve and Cedric snogging right beside the window. "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks." Albus and Alice frowned at her until they looked into the window. Albus put an arm around Alice and Rose with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, the Three Broomsticks sounds like a good idea. Gives us a chance to think of something better for James," They nodded as they continued past, unnoticed. They reached the Three Broomsticks in time for Rose to see Scorpius sauntering in with Zabini and Emilia behind him. "Poor Scorpius, stuck with Emilia and Blake." Rose shrugged, remembering Scorpius' warning about Flint and Montague.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's better than being stuck with Flint and Montague,” They nodded and entered the Three Broomsticks. Rose made eye contact with Scorpius as he went towards the bathrooms." I need the loo. Get me a butterbeer, please," Albus nodded while Alice went and found them a table. Rose walked to the bathrooms and saw Scorpius leaning against the wall, wearing a black jumper. "Scorpius." He smirked at her before waltzing into the girls' bathroom and she followed, hoping it was empty. He checked the stalls before locking the door after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was wondering if we should continue our arrangement during Christmas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As in we apparate into each other's rooms or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. We can both apparate and know where we live after the incidents," The last two years, both of their dads' cars broke down and they had given the family rides home. "Besides, our parents will be far too into the elf-made wine to notice," He backed her against the wall and kissed her jaw. "Besides we'll have privacy and no ghosts that could float in on us." She shivered as he kissed down her neck and she swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"F-Fine but my parents don't drink elf-made wine so we'd have to be extra careful in my house," She felt his hand tease the waist of her jeans and let out a shaky breath. "I...I have to get back to Albus and Alice. They saw Cedric and Maeve kissing." He stepped back with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we saw them earlier in Honeydukes...They were sharing a liquorice wand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She used to do that with Albus...It was disgustingly cute," She unlocked the bathroom door before quickly kissing Scorpius' neck. "See you tonight?" He nodded and she hurried back to Albus and Alice. She sat beside Alice like she usually did and Albus slid a butterbeer towards her. "Cheers, Albus. What's new?" Albus stared into his butterbeer before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's something I need to tell you guys...I'm bisexual...I actually fancied Cedric for a bit before...Everything...I told Scorpius before I told you." Alice shared a look with Rose before they took his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Al...We kind of already know." Albus frowned and Rose cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Malfoy hinted there was something I didn't know that he did know...And you've been looking more wistfully at him than Maeve these days," Alice nodded before sipping her butterbeer pointedly. "Oh, I had an idea for James' present, what about Honeydukes best chocolate? He loves those." Albus frowned at Alice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ali? What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing...I was just thinking about that girl that Malfoy's been shagging," Rose sipped her butterbeer before making eye contact with Scorpius as he sat with Emilia and Zabini. "It's been a month and they're still at it. Malfoy never goes after the same girl twice...He must be falling for the girl." Rose looked at Alice before letting out a loud sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or maybe he can't be bothered at the moment. Besides, why are you thinking about Malfoy when after Christmas, we have to work hard enough to be aurors together?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not like the plan's the same as it was at the start of the year...Do you think we should try to talk to them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should try." Albus murmured before they fell into a comfortable silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius saw Flint and Montague after Emilia and Blake did. Blake gripped his butterbeer tightly while Emilia's shoulders tightened. Flint gestured at the empty seats beside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mind if we sit with you?" Scorpius put his legs onto the chairs before they could sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually we're talking about Christmas dinner since everyone's coming to my house."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, not everyone-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean every family member and significant other apart from Teddy and Victorie. I can sit alone with all the couples."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, can you at least tell us who the girl you've been shagging is? How have you stuck with one girl for so long?" His eyes unwillingly flicked to Rose as she laughed with Albus and Longbottom before focusing on Flint again quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Simple, she's the best I've ever had and I'm not letting her go until I have to," Scorpius sipped his firewhiskey before gesturing to an empty table. "You two can sit there if you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this about Weasley? Just because you overreacted-" Scorpius slammed his glass onto the table before hissing at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't overreacting to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> suggesting that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>rape </span>
  </em>
  <span>Weasley. Now, we're trying to talk about our families, I suggest you get that table before someone else does," They stomped over to the table and Scorpius ran a hand through his hair. "I think I took too much risk with that. If they found out who the girl is-" Emilia sighed loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We know it's Weasley." Scorpius sighed, glancing over at Rose as she got up to get another drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but you're smarter than them and know me better. If they found out..." He trailed off before taking a sip of his firewhiskey. "I don't want what happened to you to happen to someone else...Especially her." Blake leaned forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're on the other side of the line, aren't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I'm getting there but...It goes against a rule I made for us shagging."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Feelings don't follow rules. If they did, I wouldn't have to hold myself back from decking them for what they did." Scorpius glanced at Rose again to see Flint grab her ass and broke the glass in his hand. Emilia grabbed his hand, checking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you not cut yourself?" Scorpius pulled his hand away, looking at Rose as she practically ran back to Albus and Longbottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to kill him-" Blake kicked him under the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scorpius, they're trying to get a rise out of you so they know it's her. Calm down...Hopefully they didn't notice your glass," Scorpius looked at Flint and Montague who were watching him with a dangerous gleam in their dead eyes. "Let's go back to the castle...Besides, we're all leaving tomorrow for Christmas. They can't do anything," Scorpius put his gray coat on carefully to find how angry he was and forced himself not to look at Rose as he followed Blake and Emilia back into the cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose barely stopped Albus and Alice from going after Flint. They were standing to go hurt them but she stopped with a promise they were, unfortunately, making her keep. She knocked on Victorie's door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come in!" Victorie called and Rose entered, taking a deep breath. Victorie and Teddy looked up from where they sat on the sofa in the office. "Rose? Is everything alright?" Rose's eyes flicked to Teddy before she looked at her shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No...Flint grabbed my ass without my permission in the Three Broomsticks and I want to report them." Teddy picked up his jacket and left. Victorie patted beside her and Rose sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have anyone who can say he did that?" Rose nodded and Victorie shifted. "Anyone who isn't Albus or Alice?" Rose remembered seeing the broken glass in Scorpius' hand and nodded again. "Who?" Rose looked at her shoes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Malfoy saw. Maybe Zabini and Emilia saw too." Victorie took Rose's hand with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rose...I know that you're telling the truth...But Malfoy, Zabini and Emilia wouldn't turn on them. There's nothing I can do without credible witnesses." Rose ripped her hand from Victorie's and left the office. She knew it wouldn't work but it still hurt that Victorie said there was nothing she could do... A familiar hand pulled her into a darkened corner and she looked at Scorpius who looked pissed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I saw what Flint did...Does Victorie know?" Rose nodded, looking at her shoe and Scorpius sighed. "She can't do anything, can she?" She shook her head and Scorpius wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head in a way that made her heart flutter. "It's my fault...I think they suspect something between us...They think they can hurt you to get to me." Rose breathed in the now comforting smell of sandalwood and cinnamon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can they?" Scorpius squeezed her once before letting go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...Yeah, they can," She blinked and he tugged gently on her hair. "Maybe we shouldn't meet up tonight…I don't think it's safe..." She nodded before tugging him forward and he kissed her eagerly. His hand slid into her jeans and she moaned against his mouth as his fingers slid inside her. She slid her hand into his jeans and opened her mouth as he moaned as her hand went up and down his cock. Neither of them saw Flint and Montague watching them with dangerous looks in their dead eyes or knew about the plan forming in Flint’s twisted head.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback appreciated.<br/>If there's anything that you think I should change, feel free to comment</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rose pulled her green Christmas jumper on, smiling at her grandmother Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Gran. Much better than getting Roxy's pink one again." Everyone laughed as Roxanne put on her pink jumper before smirking at her knowingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, green is your colour these days, Rosie." Rose frowned at her and Molly clapped, her formerly red hair now grey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dinner's ready!" Rose went to the table and sat in between Albus and Hugo like she usually did. Soon everyone was eating and Rose noticed Roxanne watching her carefully. James cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's actually something I need to share with everybody...My girlfriend Bianca's pregnant." Rose barely stopped herself from choking on her mashed potatoes while Harry rubbed his beard thoughtfully at James.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you love her?" James nodded and Albus dropped his fork in surprise. "Then you better offer to marry her so Blaise doesn't come down here and force you to." James took a sip of his butterbeer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I already did...She wants to tell her parents before she tells me her answer." An awkward silence fell over the table and Hugo coughed pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I should mention I'm dating Viktor Krum's daughter Alina," Hermione choked on her drink and Ron shrugged, eating a piece of broccoli. "I just thought I should mention it since you both know her dad so well." Lily and Roxanne shared a look before Lily cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me and Roxy are dating the Scamanders." Ginny grinned and Albus gave George and Harry a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Already threatened them with Rose and Hugo...They were more scared of Rose." Ron smiled at Rose as she became very interested in her dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you, Rosie? You seeing anyone?" Rose took a bite of her mashed potatoes before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm focusing on my NEWTs at the moment." Albus sighed from beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Especially for Transfiguration and Potions since you have to sit with Scorpius." Rose gave Albus a look while Ron's ears went pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll talk to Victorie and Teddy. I mean, has he been helping with your marks?" Rose glanced at Ron briefly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually...We've been working together to bring us both up...I'm still beating him though in our other classes." Ron went to say something else when Roxanne snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like you and Malfoy have gotten friendly, not too friendly, right, Rosie?" Rose blinked and Roxanne mimed giving a blowjob when no one was looking at her...Shit. Rose stared at her dinner, hoping Scorpius' dinner was better than hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you were that careless," Blaise paced in front of Bianca and Scorpius sipped his firewhiskey, avoiding eye contact with everyone, dropping the baby bomb after a few drinks wasn't a good idea. "That Potter boy better be marrying you!" Bianca stood up, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He asked me to marry him but I don't have to say yes! If Blake had gotten Emilia pregnant, would you be acting the same way?" Blake and Emilia tried to hide behind their hands while Blaise kept opening and closing his mouth. "I'm going to say yes because I don't want this baby to be a Zabini, I want them to be a Potter." Bianca stomped out of the room and Scorpius set down his glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to my room," He murmured to his parents and grandparents before heading for the door. The door locked itself and Scorpius looked at Blaise with a cocked eyebrow as he pocketed his wand. "You do know I can apparate to my own room, right, Mister Zabini?" Blaise crossed his arms as he reached Scorpius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why couldn't it have been you?" Blaise spat and Scorpius frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because she's not my type and I'm not hers. She prefers Gryffindors and I prefer girls who aren't my best friend's sister. Now, I'm going to my room before this conversation becomes even more moronic." Scorpius reached for his wand and his head exploded in pain as Blaise punched the side of his head. Draco pushed Blaise against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get out of my house, Zabini. Blake and Bianca are welcome to stay," Blaise pushed Draco off and stalked over to the fireplace before using floor powder to leave. Emilia looked at Draco with the puppy dog eyes that always worked. "Emilia can stay too." She rested her head on Blake's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Uncle Draco." Scorpius unlocked the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm still going to my room," He left the room and walked the two flights to his attic room. He threw himself onto his bed and buried his hands into his hair before probing the side of his head gingerly. He reached for his cream and applied it to his head so he wouldn't have a bruise if he decided to see Rose. He was starting to worry about how many times he had slept at her house than his own house. Someone knocked on the door and he sighed. "Who is it?" Blake stuck his head in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's your face?" He asked and Scorpius shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you going to Rose's place again?" Scorpius sighed, not thinking about how nice it was to sleep beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure yet. Why? You and Emilia need my room to have sex?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually we were going to hide in here so if your parents check on you, we can say that you're sleeping."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure if I want to. It's getting too complicated…I definitely need to stay away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you're going?" Scorpius sighed before getting out of bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure they don't know I've left." He groaned before apparating to Rose's room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose flicked the page of her newest book House of Earth and Blood when there was a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack </span>
  </em>
  <span>. She closed her book and smirked at Scorpius as she set it on her bedside table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't think you were coming tonight," She purred before smelling the familiar scent of his healing cream. "What happened? Are you hurt?" Scorpius kicked off his shoes and jumped onto the bed beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mister Zabini didn't like hearing that Bianca wants to marry your cousin and have his kid so he asked me why it wasn't me...He did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> like my response," He kissed her briefly and she pulled him on top of her. "I just had a shitty Christmas and all I want to do is this," He kissed her jaw. "And this," His lips moved to her neck and he tugged on her jumper. "And I want to take this off." She raised her arms so he could pull it over her head along with her shirt. She pulled off his jumper and kissed him, her lips parting for his tongue. His hand reached for the clasp of her bra-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tap tap tap</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rosie!" Ron called through the door and they sprang apart, terror filling Rose. Rose grabbed her jumper before pushing Scorpius under the bed and kicking his jumper after him. She pulled her jumper on before opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Dad, everything alright?" Ron offered her a small box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One last Christmas present," Rose opened it to find a necklace with a fang dangling from it, barely registering Spinx running under her bed. "I know I didn't get you something for your seventeenth birthday to celebrate you coming of age so here's a basilisk fang that reminds me of when your mother finally kissed me." Rose put the necklace on with a smile, not thinking about Scorpius watching this from underneath her bed with Spinx.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Dad. I love it," She hugged him quickly and he left with an awkward wave. She closed the door and Scorpius crawled from under the bed. "Are you going to make fun of me?" He shook his head before kissing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm probably never going to make fun of you again...Or at least in a hurtful way," He admitted, tucking her hair behind her ear. He kissed her again before murmuring. "What are we going to do about the cat?" Rose looked at Spinx who watched them with her green eyes from under the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can lift her out but she'll just meow loud enough to get everyone's attention and they'd find us together…" Scorpius gave her a look and she picked Spinx up. She dropped her outside. "Bad kitty, you can't eat my book!" Scorpius pulled her towards the bed after she closed the door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, where were we?" He mused before pulling the jumper off her again. She kissed him, burying her hands in his hair and he laid her down on the bed, his hand undoing her bra. He moaned into her mouth as her hand trailed down his chest and undid his jeans. He kicked off his jeans while she wiggled out of hers. She straddled him and he kissed her chest. "Beautiful." He murmured and she pulled his hair teasingly before he teased her nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scorpius…" She moaned before he flipped so he was on top. He kissed her stomach before pulling her pants down and flicked her clit with his tongue. "Fuck…" She moaned, trying to be quiet. She whimpered as he slid two fingers inside her and pumped in time with each flick of his tongue. She covered her mouth as she found her release and moaned loudly. Scorpius moved her hand to kiss her lips and she could taste herself. Scorpius bit her lip before she pulled down his pants and rubbed his throbbing cock. "Nice and hard for me." She purred before aligning him with her entrance. He plunged into her and moaned into her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, you're perfect," He kissed her as he started thrusting and she couldn't help thinking about how perfect he was as she scratched his back. He pulled away and locked eyes with her as they climaxed together. "Fuck, Rose." He groaned and her brain thought something that scared her more than anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm falling for Scorpius Malfoy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius opened his eyes the next day and smiled at the sight of her asleep on his chest. He was definitely too close the line, too close to falling for his liking...Or at least what his liking had been before Rose. He played with her hair absently and she looked up at him with a sleepy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is becoming a habit, Ferret," She murmured, stroking his chest. He used to hate it when she called him ferret but now it made his stupid heart flutter. He pressed a kiss to her lips and she sat up, reaching for her jumper. "Maybe tonight, I can stay at your house?" She suggested as she pulled her jumper on and he smirked longingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The idea of your hair on my silk sheets is tempting, Weasel." He said before capturing her lips in a kiss. She straddled him and buried her hands in his hair. He ran his hands down her legs and she-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Rosie, do you have-Shit!" Hugo exclaimed and they pulled apart. Rose looked at Hugo as he quickly closed the door so no one could see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hugo, this is...Unfortunately exactly what it looks like." She got off Scorpius and he reached for his pants and jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll leave," Scorpius announced quietly as Hugo stared at the two of them. Scorpius reached for his jumper but couldn't get it. "Um...Hugo, can you pass me my jumper? Just to make this so much less awkward." Hugo tossed it at him and turned on his sister as she pulled a pair of sweats on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew it! I knew it was you! Lorcan and Lysander thought it was Alice but I knew it was you! I mean it was in-" Hugo was cut off by Rose covering his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hugo, don't tell anyone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mum and Dad...And Albus...And Alice," She hissed before smiling at Scorpius as he put his shoes on. "I'll see you?" He nodded, taking out his wand and apparated home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Back To Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rose had found herself at the real rock bottom of her thing with Scorpius, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>missed </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. After Hugo caught them together, they decided to not to have sex again until they got back to Hogwarts. Alice came into the compartment and sat down, shaking Rose from her revelry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Malfoy's making it near impossible to find out who that girl is," She moaned, putting her head on Rose's shoulder. "He's a man whore and yet we can't find whose whore he is. Like what kind of girl wouldn't advertise it?" Rose sighed, gently lifting Alice's head off her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe it's someone who doesn't want people sticking their noses in her business." Rose snorted, hating that she was lying to her best friends. Albus blinked from where he was sprawled across the seats facing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was talking to Blake and he says he thinks Scorpius is actually falling for her," His green eyes flicked to Rose as he spoke. "Did you notice Scorpius breaking his glass when he saw Flint grab your ass?" Rose shrugged, scratching Spinx under the chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" She asked, focusing Spinx and hoping she wasn't betraying anything,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe it's you, Rose. It would..." He trailed off and sat up. "It would make all the sense in the world." Rose snorted but Alice raised her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait...It does make sense. Malfoy bites every girl he's been with on the neck and you used all your makeup on your neck." She pointed out and Rose lifted Spinx up, looking her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think they're morons or messing with me?" She asked and Spinx meowed, making her nod. "They're definitely messing with me," Alice and Albus kept straight faces for another second before bursting into peals of laughter. "Another second and I would've called..." She trailed off, looking at Alice who smiled at her sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That reminds me...My grandparents died," She whispered and Rose put her head back on her shoulder while Albus took Alice's hand. "It's better for them in a way. They won't have a group of people expecting them to remember them...I was sadder about my great granny's death." Rose patted Alice's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you're still sad so we're going to be here for you," Rose glanced at the compartment door to see Scorpius staring at her. She looked at Alice sadly. "Except for right now because I really need the bathroom but here's Spinx," She plopped Spinx onto Alice's lap before standing up. "I'll be right back." She left the compartment and saw a familiar blond head heading towards the luggage compartment. She followed him into the luggage compartment and he lifted her onto a trunk before kissing her quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is Hugo keeping his mouth shut?" He inquired before kissing her neck and she barely kept her mind on the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…He's going to keep it shut and…I can't stay here too long," She murmured, burying her hands in his hair before he started to kiss down her chest. "So…Good…" She moaned before gently pushing him away. "I can't stay, I have to get back to Alice, her grandparents died and she needs me." Scorpius nodded and kissed her quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you in the Prefect's bathroom?" He growled and she nodded before kissing him gently. She hopped off the trunk and left the compartment, smelling cigarette smoke behind her. She opened the door to the compartment and froze at a strange sight. Alice and Albus pulled apart, their lips swollen from kissing. Rose closed the door behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I found a better relationship than James and Bianca," She mused and they blushed. "Did this just happen?" Alice looked at Albus and Albus sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes…And no. We did kiss under mistletoe but that doesn't really count...We also kissed before the first quidditch match...And we may have done more than kiss..." He trailed off, looking at Alice who moved to sit beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Rose, we won't be too affectionate," Alice promised before kissing Albus on the cheek. "You didn't see Malfoy with his mystery girl?" Rose shook her head, stretching across the seats with Spinx on her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, I just saw him smoking near the luggage compartment. He seemed to be alone." She lied as Spinx swatted at her nose and Alice sighed, putting her head against Albus' shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel like whoever she is will be so obvious. It feels like she's right under my nose," Alice pouted and Albus kissed her head absently. "I'm going to kick myself when it comes out. It always comes out eventually." Rose felt someone staring at her from outside the compartment and saw Flint and Montague sneering at her as they walked by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius glanced at Flint and Montague when they came back from the 'bathroom', they never went to the bathroom on the train.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where were you two?" He asked and Flint glanced at Blake snoozing with his head against the window before sneering at Scorpius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Checking out Weasley...Her lips were a bit swollen and her hair was a mess. I would love to do that to her," He whispered and Scorpius barely stopped his hands from becoming fists. "Monty, who do you think made her hair like that? She doesn't have a boyfriend." Montague sat facing Scorpius, his dead eyes making Scorpius itch for his wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe she has a fuck buddy. It couldn't be any Gryffindors, they're her family, Ravenclaws would be too boring for her, so would a Hufflepuff after Longbottom last year," Montague pondered before his hand went around Scorpius' throat and pinned him against the wall. "Which leaves a Slytherin. Potter's her cousin, Zabini's too far up Emilia's ass to glance at someone else, we definitely haven't fucked her...Which leaves you, Malfoy." Scorpius scratched at the hand around his throat and Flint grinned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I can make her moan my name instead of yours, Malfoy...Maybe just scream my name loud enough to shake the castle...Because she's not yours, she'll never be yours as long as she's daddy's little girl," He growled before Montague let go of Scorpius. "Good thing we're having that party on Friday, she'll be drunk enough for anyone to get in between those legs of hers." Scorpius launched forward and pinned Flint to the door, shaking with anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You even think about going near her and I will hurt you. You even think about doing what you did to Emilia to anyone, I will hurt you. Leave Rose alone." Scorpius grunted and Flint smiled at him as Scorpius realised his mistake, he called her Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bingo. Don't worry, Malfoy. Me and Monty won't tell anyone, will we, Monty? We didn't when we saw you two in the corridor after Hogsmeade." Flint sneered and Montague nodded with a smirk. Scorpius let go of him before leaving the compartment. He hurried towards Rose's compartment before it occurred to him, how the hell would he convince her without letting Albus and Longbottom know about what they were? He knocked on the compartment door and opened it. Rose blinked at him from where she lay across two seats while Albus and Longbottom frowned at him from where they were intertwined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weasley, stay away from Flint and Montague. Don't be alone with them," Scorpius begged before flicking his eyes to Albus and Longbottom. "Make sure she's never alone with them...They aren't good blokes." Spinx leapt into his arms and Albus frowned at Spinx.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn, Spinx, what's with the betrayal?" He asked before Scorpius handed Spinx over to Rose. "Why are you warning us, Scorpius?" Scorpius avoided looking at Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because they hurt someone I care about before and I couldn't stop them...I'm trying to stop them from hurting anyone now," He barely stopped himself from adding </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially Rose. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Just be careful...They may be fucking pricks but they have friends." He turned to leave but felt a familiar hand on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Malfoy...For warning me." Rose squeezed his arm before letting go. He nodded in response before leaving the compartment. He walked into the men's bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, remembering how angry he was when Flint said that Rose wasn't his, she would never be his. He knew it was true but not because she was Ron Weasley's daughter but because she was a person, she didn't belong to anyone...But </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>belonged to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it scared him to death. He splashed water onto his face and walked back to his compartment. Blake watched him as he sat down beside him and pulled out a muggle book he got from Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scorpius, what's with the muggle book?" He inquired and Scorpius found his place in the book before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought it looked interesting." He lied before reading the little notes Rose left in pencil on the pages, smiling at one in particular </span>
  <em>
    <span>If Malfoy was anything like Warner, I'd fall for him…Urgh, why am I thinking about falling for Malfoy? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose kneeled in the prefect's bathroom, getting the water ready for the bath. Scorpius walked in and smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know," He began before taking off his shirt. "You were right about Shatter Me, I do like it...Especially how much Warner looks like me." Rose blushed as she finished getting the bath ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you like Warner now, you should wait for Unravel Me. It's so good," She paused to undress before continuing. "And Warner's tattoos are on display." Scorpius slid into the bath before watching her slide in, suddenly thoughtful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About that party on Friday..." He began before Rose went over to him and kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alice and Albus will make sure I'm not alone with them and besides, I can take care of myself," She straddled him with a smile and trailed a finger down his chest. "There's something I can do to make you feel better if you want," She wrapped her hand around his cock and he whimpered. "Do you want this?" He moved her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to be inside you," He growled and she felt herself get wet. "Is that alright?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…You missed this, huh?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You feel better than my hand so obviously."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You feel better than my hand as well," She whispered before he slid into her, fast and deep. "Fuck…" She moaned and he started thrusting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God…I missed you…" He groaned before kissing her, his tongue parting her lips. She rolled her hips in time with every thrust, burying her hands in his hair as he dug his hands into her hips. He pulled out of the kiss before kissing her jaw. "Fuck, Rose, I..." He moaned and she felt her release coming as he sped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck...Scorpius...Fuck..." She whimpered before she came with him coming after her a second later. He kept thrusting to draw out their orgasms and she rested her head against his, their chests heaving against each other. "I missed you too." She whispered before getting off him, feeling satisfied and he looked at her beside him for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blake, Emilia, Flint and Montague know about us," Rose blinked, her satisfaction gone and he looked at the bubbles on the bath instead of her. "Blake and Emilia figured it out from just watching us...Flint and Montague saw us together in the corridor after Hogsmeade." She buried her hands in her hair, thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that why they're going after me? To get at you or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And both of them have said over the years that they'd love to," He gagged audibly before continuing. "Make you moan or scream their names. They know that I care what happens to you...That they can use you to get to me...Because I guess you're my friend." His grey eyes flicked to her brown as she pushed a piece of his hair back as one terrifying thought echoed in her head, she didn't want to be his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We just have to make sure that they don't tell anyone and that they don't get me alone," She brushed her lips against his before reaching for her clothes. "We should probably get back to Gryffindor and Sly-" He interrupted her by kissing her properly and resting his forehead against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if we didn't? What if we went to the Room of Requirement and stayed there until breakfast?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then everyone would know." His eyes hardened and he got out of the bath in one quick motion, reaching for his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...You wouldn't want your dad to see you as anything but his perfect little girl."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who cares about my dad? We both said that no one would know about this," She got out of the bath and put her clothes back on. "What's gotten into you, Scorpius? Did Flint and Montague say something?" His silence was an answer. "Well, guess what, my dad knows I'm not perfect and I don't care about what he thinks because I'm yours." She covered her mouth and he blinked at her before softening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm yours too. I'll walk you to Gryffindor." He offered her his hand and she took it with a soft smile, the little voice in her head that sounded like her dad, whispering </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't get too friendly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, finally stopped.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Seven Minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose linked arms with Alice and Maeve as they went to the Room of Requirement that Friday. Things were better between them since Alice and Albus got together and Albus came out to Maeve and Cedric. Cedric was adorable when he found out about Albus' crush, he didn't act like it was disgusting or be like 'of course you did', he blushed and said thanks. Rose saw Scorpius smoking outside the Room of Requirement and made brief, intoxicating eye contact before she looked away, a constant thought appearing again, <em> I'm falling for Scorpius Malfoy </em>. Alice and Maeve nodded at him before he smirked at Rose when she made addictive eye contact again.</p><p>"Weasley." He murmured as they brushed past him, his eyes lingering on her green dress that she may have worn to drive him mad.</p><p>"Malfoy," Everything had been more intense since they said that she was his and he was hers. She focused on her friends again when they saw the party. "The Ravenclaws really know how to throw a party, huh?" Maeve and Alice nodded, looking around at the various party games and people dancing. Rose turned with a grin to them. "Who feels like dancing?" They went onto the dancefloor and Rose spun Alice and Maeve with a laugh as they started dancing together. Maeve danced like everyone was watching while Alice danced like she wished no one could see her and Rose just danced. She felt hands on her hips and turned to see Flint with that sleazy smile of his. "Fuck off, Flint." She tried to walk away but he grabbed her wrist, gripping it far too tight, far too sore.</p><p>"Come on, Weasley, relax. You can fuck Malfoy but not me? I can definitely make you scream more than him," Rose's hand cracked across his face and he let go of her. "Bitch!" She hurried off the dancefloor, looking at how red her wrist was. She found Albus with Zabini, looking around before seeing her.</p><p>"Rose? What's wrong?" Albus asked, looking at her wrist, at the marks left on her wrist. "Flint? I'm going to kill him." Rose stopped him, shaking her head.</p><p>"Go get Maeve and Alice...I freaked out and left them there," Albus nodded and left. Rose looked at Zabini. "He told me you know about us," He nodded, sipping his butterbeer. "Are they doing this because of him and I?" Zabini watched her for a moment before answering.</p><p>"Part of it. They may act like morons but Flint and Montague are actually very cunning and can tell when someone has feelings for someone else," Rose saw him glance at Emilia from where she stood with her friends. "They hurt that person by hurting the person they care about...How they hurt could even prevent a relationship...Weasley, whatever you do, make sure you know what side of the line between love and hate you're on. When you know, make sure they can't figure it out." Rose frowned as Scorpius appeared beside her, looking at her wrist.</p><p>"I'm going to kill him," Rose shook her head and Scorpius positioned himself so he could lift her wrist to his lips and kiss it without anyone seeing. "Promise me you'll hit him if he does this again." She smirked at him as he gently let go of her hand.</p><p>"I already slapped him in the face so next time I'll introduce him to a certain ballet, the Nutcracker," Scorpius smirked and quickly stepped away as Alice and Maeve dragged Albus over. "He nearly went after Flint?" Albus untangled himself from Alice and Maeve before draping an arm across Alice's shoulders.</p><p>"He was bragging to Montague about how fiesty you were and then he tried to say you were the girl Scorpius has been..." He trailed off, looking between Rose and Scorpius. A loud whistle got everyone's attention and Cedric waved a bowl in the air.</p><p>"Will the girls who like boys please place a piece of jewelry or something in the bowl? We're playing Seven Minutes In Heaven," Rose noticed some Purebloods look uneasy. "In which you pick out someone who you get locked in a dark cupboard together…Everything must consensual or you'll be jinxed by the cupboard," Rose shrugged at the others before dropping her necklace into the bowl. Maeve and Alice sat with Albus, watching her carefully just in case. Cedric offered Scorpius the bowl and he reached into the bowl, pulling out a familiar necklace. "Just going to add a little rule about no murder because first up is Rose and Malfoy," Scorpius handed Rose the necklace as they walked into the cupboard. "Seven minutes." He reminded them before closing the door, leaving them alone in the darkness.</p><p>~</p><p>Scorpius took out his wand.</p><p>"Lumos," The tip of his wand illuminated the cupboard and he smiled at Rose who leaned against the wall with a coy smile in that damned green dress. "Hello Rose." She smiled back as she put her necklace back on. </p><p>"Hello Scorpius," He closed the distance between them slowly, grinning at how obvious it was that she just wanted to kiss him as he teased her by kissing her forehead...Her nose...Her cheeks. "Scorpius," She whispered before grabbing him and kissing him. He kissed her back, his hands roaming her body before gripping her ass and she pulled away, breathing heavily. "We probably shouldn't...Since it'll be obvious that we've been snogging and..." She trailed off before kissing him again and he lifted her against the wall, kissing her fiercely. God, he never wanted to stop...Holy fucking shit in Merlin's pants. He pulled away, setting her down gently, feeling like he had been struck by lightning.</p><p>"We should probably stop so they don't know," She nodded and he stepped back until he reached the door. His heart pounded against his ribs as he realised something that terrified him to his core, he was falling for her, he was falling for Rose fucking Weasley. He sat against the door and she sat down against the wall. "If you want, we can play a game I heard about, Two Truths, One Lie. See how well we actually know each other after all these years," She nodded and he thought hard. "I've never had a serious girlfriend, I had a cat called Hecate and my middle name is Hyperion." She looked at him a long time before answering.</p><p>"You've never had a cat but I can tell you've always wanted one with how you are with Spinx," He nodded, secretly pleased she knew him that well. "My turn...My first kiss was Frank, I didn't name Spinx and my middle name is Minerva." He smiled at her.</p><p>"Frank wasn't your first kiss," She nodded and he watched her go red because she knew he remembered who her first kiss was, remembered her kissing poor Blake during a game before vomiting over him. "I broke my hand during my first Quidditch match, I had a crush on Victorie and I...Liked waking up beside you over Christmas." She watched him carefully before answering.</p><p>"You've never had a crush on Victorie," He nodded and she looked at her shoes. "I liked waking up beside you too," He smiled at her and she looked up, her face red. "While we're in here, we should probably talk about when this stops." He blinked, his smile slipping for a second, he never thought about it stopping.</p><p>"Stops? I was thinking at the end of the year...We'll definitely be able to work together then when we're both aurors."</p><p>"I was thinking that, maybe, it wouldn't last until the exams."</p><p>"Rose, I don't think I'd be able to concentrate with you a row away from me…Do you think you'd be able to without our arrangement?" </p><p>"Good point...Then we'll stop after the exams."</p><p>"I guess we'll stop after the exams…Unless either of us change our minds."</p><p>"Do you think either of us will change our minds?" He opened his mouth to reply but the door opened and he fell back onto the floor. Cedric frowned at him as he scrambled to his feet, quickly murmuring <em> nox </em>. </p><p>"Thanks for not killing each other...Who's next?" Scorpius hurried outside, reaching for another cigarette and someone tapped his shoulder.</p><p>"Malfoy, are you alright?" He glanced at Darcy as he lit his cigarette.</p><p>"I'm not good with small spaces," He lied easily before taking a long drag. "Why did you follow me? I assume it wasn't to just ask if I was alright," Darcy shook her head, stepping closer to him. "Darcy, no offense but I'm a one girl kind of bloke at the moment." She took his cigarette from him and tossed it away.</p><p>"I can change that." Before he could stop her, she kissed him and he froze before he stepped back, his hand going to his mouth.</p><p>"Leave me alone."</p><p>"Looks like I owe Flint a galleon." Scorpius blinked, something in his chest stopping.</p><p>"What do you mean you owe Flint a galleon?"</p><p>"He bet me that if I kissed you that you wouldn't kiss me back." He glanced at the Room of Requirement to see the door ajar and a green dress fleeing around the corner...Oh God. Rose saw them kissing...She was upset...<em> Flint </em>. He hurried into the party, grabbing Blake.</p><p>"Where are Flint and Montague?" Blake looked around the party, his mouth opening and closing. "Get Albus. I need to find Rose." He ran out of the party and ran around the corner, hoping he got there in time.</p><p>~</p><p>Rose wiped her tears as she sat in an alcove far from the party and felt like an idiot. She shouldn't be crying over Scorpius, he may have said he was hers but he wasn't...But he broke their rule. Footsteps echoed towards her and she wiped away her tears, hiding them from whoever it was. </p><p>"Weasley? Are you alright?" Rose looked up and Montague stood at the edge of the alcove, reaching into his pocket. He took out a handkerchief and offered it to her. "Here," She took it hesitantly, thinking about Scorpius' warning and dapped under her eyes. "Did Malfoy say something in the cupboard?" Rose handed the handkerchief back, not looking at Montague.</p><p>"Fuck off, Montague," He sat down on the opposite side of the alcove and watched her. "Look. Malfoy warned me about you and Flint so leave me alone." He shook his head, reaching out to touch her face.</p><p>"It's all talk from me, don't worry. Flint's the one who wants to hurt you," She froze as he trailed his fingers down her face, overwhelmed by the smell of firewhiskey and something that turned her stomach. "I just want you to be mine...I have never wanted to hurt you...Not really," He leaned forward and kissed her before she could react. She tried to push him away but he grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides painfully before pulling away. She struggled as he looked over his shoulder. "I need a hand, Flint." Flint appeared, pointing his wand at Rose and opened his mouth.</p><p>"STOP!" A familiar voice yelled before a red spell hit Flint in the back. Montague snarled as Scorpius appeared, pointing his wand at him, glancing at Rose, checking if she was alright, she realised. "Let. Her. Go. <em> Now </em>." Rose had seen Scorpius angry before but there was something about his eyes that terrified her. Montague glanced between Scorpius and the wand before letting go of Rose. She scrambled to her feet and hurried behind Scorpius. Montague stood up, towering over both of them.</p><p>"This isn't over, Malfoy." He picked up Flint and walked down the corridor. Rose waited until they were out of sight before turning Scorpius and hugging him. He hugged her back, both of them shaking.</p><p>"They planned this. They...They used Darcy to try to distract me...I'm glad you're alright." Rose closed her eyes, just breathing in his familiar scent of cinnamon and sandalwood with a hint of cigarettes. Someone cleared his throat behind them and she stepped back to see Zabini and Albus standing there. Albus' emerald eyes flicked between them for a long time.</p><p>"You?" The word carried a confused accusation that made her speechless and Albus looked at Scorpius with the same confusion and accusation. "You two? All this time?" Scorpius avoided his gaze and Rose finally found her voice.</p><p>"Don't tell anyone...Albus, please don't tell anyone."</p><p>"I wouldn't do that to you...Why didn't you tell me? We don't..." Albus trailed off as something seemed to dawn on him. "You <em> knew </em> I was <em> bi </em> ...You knew the <em> whole </em> time...Are you alright?" She nodded and he stepped back. "I'm going back to the party...I won't tell them. Any of them." He walked away and Rose just watched him before looking at Scorpius.</p><p>"Can...Can you tell everyone I went to Gryffindor? I need to be alone right now." He glanced down the corridor.</p><p>"I think I should come with you...In case they're still around."</p><p>"No, I'll be fine. Talk tomorrow?" She didn't let him answer and hurried down the corridor, looking at how red her arms were. She walked into Gryffindor and saw Hugo sitting with his potions book on his lap. "Hey Hugo." He looked up with a smile until he saw her arms and sprang to his feet.</p><p>"What happened? Did he do this? I'll-" She gave him a look and he sat down. She sat beside him and looked at her arms.</p><p>"Flint and Montague know about him and I...They did this to me...He stopped them doing worse..." She trailed off as her little brother hugged her, acted like the older sibling for once.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I'm glad Malfoy was there," He pulled out of the hug before reaching into his bag and pulling out a familiar ointment. "Me and Ana get a little too rough so...You can use this to hide them if you want." She took the ointment thankfully until she opened it.</p><p>"Hugo, it's practically empty...I don't want to know what you mean by too rough," She handed the ointment back and sighed, looking at her arms. "I'll just wear long sleeves for a while...Do you think that if Malfoy and I got together, properly together, that Mum and Dad would be fine with it?" He blinked at her, dropping the ointment into his bag.</p><p>"Are you?" She shook her head and he let out a huff of air before answering. "I honestly don't know. They love you enough to be happy with your choice...But he's Draco Malfoy's son, it's a double edged sword with that." Rose ruffled his bushy red hair affectionately.</p><p>"I'm going to bed...Why didn't you tell them that you caught us together?"</p><p>"Apart from the fact that I have perfect blackmail material now...You're happier with him than you ever were with Frank." She got up and patted his head.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow." She went up to her dormitory and blinked when she saw an owl she recognised from landing in front of Scorpius at the window. She opened the window and the owl hopped inside, offering a package attached to their leg. She untied it and offered the owl some water before opening the package. She picked up the note with familiar writing after frowning at the green shirt with roses on it inside. </p><p><em> Rose, I was shopping and I thought you'd like this. I had to guess the size but I hope you like it. I won't mind if you don't. I was going to give it to you on Boxing Day but we didn't see each other because of Hugo so I thought I would send it like this so it wouldn't be too suspicious. Scorpius P.S I finished Shatter Me, could you lend me the next book? </em>Rose lifted up the shirt and smiled. She never wore anything with roses on it but she wanted to make the exception for him. She set it on top of her trunk and put on her pyjamas, her mind wandering to the look on Albus' face when he figured it out. He couldn't hate her for her being the girl...But he could hate her for knowing he was bi before he could tell her. She waited for the owl to leave before she closed the window and went to bed. She stared at the canopy of the bed, wishing it was Christmas holidays again so she could wake up and sleep beside Scorpius. She closed her eyes, imagining warm arms wrapping around her, a memory of the smell of cinnamon and sandalwood around her helped her drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Like A Date?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to do a chapter where you see the nonsexual part of Rose and Scorpius' relationship so I hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rose woke up with a pain in her stomach and groaned, recognising the pain. She groaned as she sat up and Alice gave her a once over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Period?" Rose nodded and Alice threw a box full of Paracetamol at her. Rose placed a tablet on her tongue before sipping the water beside her. "Do you need a pad?" She shook her head before reaching into her bedside table and taking out a pad. She went into the bathroom and got changed before remembering that her and Scorpius were supposed to meet up tonight. They had managed to dodge her period pretty well, not on purpose since they were irregular since she got the implant but she wasn't sure how to say it to him, especially since he was studying with her, Alice, Maeve, Cedric and Albus along with Emilia and Zabini. If it was just Albus, Emilia and Zabini, she would be less self conscious about whispering it to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tap tap tap</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rosie? Can you hurry? We have to get down there before the Slytherins and Ravenclaw," Maeve called through the door and Rose tugged on the shirt Scorpius gave her two weeks ago. It fitted her too well, she could see her curves and a lot more of her freckled skin than she was used to. She unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom. Maeve and Alice blinked at her. "Jesus Rosie, where did you get that?" Rose swallowed, thinking of a better answer than </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Scorpius got me it. We're fucking each other by the way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't remember," She walked over to her bed and picked up her bag. "Come on, we need breakfast before we study unless you want my stomach growling loud enough for everyone to worry it's a werewolf." They gave her smiles that made her think her joke was bad. They walked down to breakfast and she made eye contact with Scorpius as he sipped his tea. His eyes focused on her shirt as he smirked, his gaze pure male satisfaction. She sat down beside Roxanne who glanced at her with a bitchy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey cousin, I see that green's still your colour these days." Rose glanced at Alice and Maeve before lowering her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roxanne, can you please stop it with the bitchy comments? I'm fucking Malfoy, I said it, please stop hinting at it." Roxanne watched her for a long moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you like him?" Rose shook her head, lying easily. "Alright, I'll stop then." Roxanne went back to talking to Lily and Rose focused on Alice and Maeve. Maeve waved her fork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean we're hanging around with Malfoy and the other Slytherins lately but we're not at each other's throats," She jabbed her fork at Rose as she grabbed some bacon. "Rose and Malfoy haven't hexed each other in months. They've actually been civil to each other and it's freaking me out." Rose swallowed a bite of bacon before frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, so the first time him and I decide to try being civil despite our families hating each other means freaking out everyone," She sighed, risking a glance at Scorpius to see him laughing at something Zabini said. He seemed different…And intriguing. She finished her breakfast and smiled at her friends. "We should get to the library before the others do." They nodded and left the great hall. Alice elbowed Rose gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I was talking to Sebastian Shacklebolt…He was asking me if you had a date for the Valentines day party that the Hufflepuffs are throwing…I told him no so he'll probably ask you out...Are you going to say yes?" She opened her mouth to reply when the smell of sandalwood and cinnamon washed over her and Scorpius appeared beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weasley, do you have any idea why Shacklebolt's been asking me about you like we're friends?" Rose swallowed, glancing at her shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apparently he wants to take me to the Valentines day party...Anyone know how I can politely say no?" Alice pulled her to a stop and Scorpius sauntered ahead, glancing back once, relief shining in his eyes. "Alice, I meant it when I said I wanted to enjoy the single life." Alice nodded at the retreating figure of Scorpius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you don't mean Malfoy?" Rose rolled her eyes, hoping Albus didn't tell her everything. "You smelled his shampoo and soap when we did amortentia at the start of the year and that dance when he was protecting you from Flint and Montague. You keep looking at him when you think we can't see, you thanked him for warning you about Flint and Montague as if you can't handle yourself," The memory of Montague's lips on hers made her stomach turn and she tried to control her breathing as she listened to Alice. "You're actually being nice to him...Rose, do you feel something for Malfoy?" She swallowed and looked up, deciding to be honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know anymore, Alice," Her voice shook as she spoke. "The amortentia messed me up and I don't know how I feel about him so can we please go to the library? I want to study." She hurried into the library and sat beside Scorpius so Alice could sit beside Albus who watched her like he expected her to suddenly snog Scorpius in front of everyone. She took a scrap piece of parchment and wrote quickly </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can't meet tonight. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She placed it on Scorpius' lap before going back to reading about amortentia. She felt something on her thigh and saw the scrap back. She opened it and read it quickly </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is something wrong? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She glanced at Scorpius as he flicked through Herbology, biting his lip, frustrated at whatever he was reading. She quickly wrote back </span>
  <em>
    <span>Time of the month, don't feel up to it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>before placing the scrap on his lap again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weasley, do you understand this?" Scorpius asked suddenly, holding his textbook to her. She glanced at where he was pointing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, the Bouncing Bulb attacks when threatened," She murmured and pointed at the next line. "See, it jumps towards the possible attacker and tries to hit it." She breathed as he leaned closer. He glanced at the others before lowering his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could we still hang out later? I have a lot of chocolate and I want to talk about Unravel Me." She blinked at him, swallowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like a date?" She breathed and he locked eyes with her, his grey eyes open with emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want it to be." She imagined just talking with him without the sex and never felt more terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, meet you in the Room of Requirement?" She breathed and he nodded before setting his textbook down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for the help, Weasley." She nodded and went back to her work, her heart racing at what she just did. She was going on an unofficial date with Scorpius, she just agreed to go on a date with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius waited for the red haired girl that Montague had in his bed to leave before he left for his date-that-wasn't-officially-a-date. He knew that Montague was doing it to torture him, he now knew that Montague was the unfortunate brains behind Flint and Montague. He hurried towards the door with her book in his hand and his bag with chocolate over his shoulder when a voice stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Off to have sex with my cousin?" Albus asked from the bathroom, leaning against the door jamb, everything about him tense and Scorpius shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're just going to talk actually," A loud snore from Flint's bed made Scorpius uneasy and he looked at Albus. "It's not just about sex for me...When you get past the Weasley hatred of anything Malfoy, she's really sweet...And funny...And nice...And has good taste in books..." He trailed off as Albus lost all tension and blinked at him, at the book in his hand. "What?" Albus pointed at him with a strange smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're falling for her," Scorpius' eyes flicked towards Montague's silent bed and Albus lowered his voice, walking over to him. "You're falling for her. My family is going to flip-" Scorpius interrupted him by covering his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I tell her I'm falling for her, that means I broke a rule </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> made...It would mean it would end and, right now, it's the only thing I really have that while it makes me really happy and...Can disappear easier than it would be for me to stop feeling for her," He uncovered Albus' mouth and turned towards the door. "I'm going to be late." Albus sighed as he followed Scorpius through the common room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know why I didn't tell anyone about you two?" Scorpius stopped and looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "As much as I wanted to scream about it because it made </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> sense at the time...She looked happier with you than she ever did with...Well anyone...Even her own family," Something Scorpius' chest fluttered. "While I think it would be a good idea for you to leave her alone, to never touch her again...It's a better idea that you stay with her and if you fall in love with her, you tell her." He reached the door before looking at Albus again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't tell her but thanks for the pep talk," He left and hurried to the Room of Requirement. He remembered how she said </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like a date? </span>
  </em>
  <span>and how breathy she was asking it. He reached the Room of Requirement and saw Rose standing outside of it. "Hello Rose." She smiled at him, that thing in his chest fluttering like crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello Scorpius," He handed her the book and she gave him the next book. "You're really going to enjoy it, you learn a lot about Warner." He traced the cover with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, Warner actually reminds me of my dad sometimes," He said as they paced three times and the door appeared. They walked in and Scorpius blinked at the candles before continuing. "With the horrible dad…Except my dad loved his dad and couldn't kill Dumbledore." She nodded as she sat on the sofa, legs tucked under her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, he always made me think of you," He sat down with a frown before she continued. "It's just with the fact that he's a good dresser, smart, athletic, attractive..." She trailed off going red before shrugging. "But that's just my opinion," He offered her the bag and smiled at her reaction to the chocolate. "You got my favourite, chocolate cauldrons." She opened the box and offered it to him. He took one and relaxed against the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to play truth or truth?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trying to get all my secrets, Scorpius?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I've known you since we were eleven and I feel like I don't know much about you...Apart from you have pink pants and what noises you make when I touch you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, truth or truth?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Truth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you know you were attracted to me before the amortentia?" He watched her for a long time before answering truthfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well...There was these ten seconds at the wedding...You were dancing with Longbottom and I was dancing with your cousin Lucy...I wished I was dancing with you instead," He shrugged, thinking further back. "And there were these dreams I had the two months after our first match against each other. They weren't sex dreams but...I've never had that sort of dream before or since...So maybe," He took a bite out of his chocolate cauldron and swallowed it before asking her. "Truth or truth?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Truth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there anything you like about me that isn't physical?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like how smart you are...How much you clearly care about Zabini and Emilia...How good you are at quidditch...I guess there's a lot I like," She reached out and moved a piece of his hair out of his face. "Truth or truth?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Truth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I wasn't a Weasley, if I was a regular girl...Do you think that this would've happened sooner?" He watched her, thinking hard, trying to figure out the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes...But it wouldn't be the same," She cocked an eyebrow and he smiled. "It would've been that one time and it wouldn't be as complicated or enjoyable," He found himself interlacing their fingers. "Truth or truth?" She played with their hands absently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Truth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you happy with this arrangement of ours?" He asked, terrified of her answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Strangely, it's the best relationship I've ever had if we can even call it one-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can call it one if you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then it's the best relationship I've ever had and it makes me really happy," That complicated thing in his chest fluttered once again. "Truth or truth?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Truth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If there is anything, what do you like about me that isn't physical?" He had known the question was coming but he still hesitated before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like your sense of humour, how nice you are to people unless they hurt your friends, your quidditch skills, your taste in books, how sweet you are, how smart you are and while she's technically a physical thing, I like Spinx..." He would have written books about every little thing he liked about her that wasn't physical but he had chosen a select few because he knew feelings would complicate things. She blushed before kissing their interlaced fingers. "Truth or truth?" He asked a little too breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Truth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why is Spinx called Spinx?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because the little girl who owned her before me couldn't say Sphinx properly and I didn't feel like renaming her...Truth or truth?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Truth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If everything with Flint and Montague was happening and our arrangement didn't exist...Would you still care? Would you still protect me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," He didn't hesitate, he couldn't about this particular question. For a heartbeat after he answered, neither of them moved, they barely breathed until she leaned forward and kissed him. It was sweeter and gentler than their other kisses. He kissed her back slowly before pulling away, letting go of her hand. "I...I think we've told enough truths for one day." She nodded and checked the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Flich's rounds are in ten minutes so we should probably go," He nodded and gave her all of the chocolate before standing up. She watched him as she tucked Unravel Me away. "Could you walk me to Gryffindor?" He smiled at her, tucking the book under his arm before offering her his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." She took his hand and he wished she had asked about little things he liked about her so he would have mentioned how her hand fitted perfectly in his. Falling didn't seem to be as scary as it had been two weeks ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose looked at Scorpius out of the corner of her eye as they walked to Gryffindor. She saw something in him that she never saw before, she had seen him angry, she had seen him dark with desire, she had seen him happy...But she had never seen him so open with whatever he had been feeling with her. She had glimpse of it between her parents, with Alice and Albus and with Teddy and Victorie. Scorpius caught her staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See something you like, Rose?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes and it scares me </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought before plastering on a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure yet," They reached Gryffindor and Rose saw the Fat Lady subtly leave her portrait, to give them privacy. "So, this is Gryffindor," Scorpius looked around, nodding and she touched his cheek. "Thanks for understanding...And thanks for the chocolate and blackmail material." He shook his head, a wide grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for the book and blackmail material...Especially about you liking how smart I am...How much I care about Zabini and Emilia...How good I am at quidditch." She shoved him playfully with a matching grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking prick," She giggled before she leaned up and kissed him gently. She pulled away with a smile. "Goodnight Scorpius," She turned before stopping, looking over her shoulder. "I liked the shirt. Green seems to be my colour these days." He grinned at her, walking backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight Rose." He called, his grin somehow bigger and she turned to find the portrait already open with Hugo staring at her with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did he give you chocolate?" Rose nodded, offering him the chocolate and he took with a shrug. "So, I guess he's not too bad. Free chocolate is always a win," He walked into the common room and she followed him to the sofa he was sitting on. "So, all we got was red hair, a love of food and a bad temper from Dad while we got brains, bushy hair and a thing for quidditch players." Rose took a chocolate cauldron with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We got something very important from our parents that no one can take away from us," Hugo frowned at her as she grinned. "Normal fucking names." Hugo laughed with her before nudging her, his smile changing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So...Green seems to be your colour these days." She wacked him with Unravel Me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't listen to my private conversations." He swatted the book away and smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, Malfoy seems to be a good guy," She nodded, frowning at him. "If he's never a good guy, I will hold your book while you kick his ass." She ruffled his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a good little brother who is taller than me." He shrugged, taking a bite of a chocolate wand and they fell into comfortable silence as Rose thought something she hoped would stay true, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scorpius is a good guy and would never hurt me, not even for a second. </span>
  </em>
  <span>How could a guy who would read her favourite books, play with her cat, give her chocolates and just sit and learn things about her for no real reward hurt her when...He felt the same way she did...Holy fucking shit in Merlin's pants.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback appreciated.<br/>The reason for the tags is coming up in the next one or two or three chapters</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Scrunched Up Parchment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose sat beside Albus at the lake, flicking through her latest marked essay for Transfiguration with a grin. </p><p>"I <em> knew </em>it. He is bringing my marks up," She glanced at Albus as he flicked through his. "Looks like yours are going up as well." He nodded as someone walked over to them and sat beside Rose. </p><p>"Hey Rose," Sebastian said, his hand far too close to her ass and his smile wider than usual. "I was just wondering if you have a date for the Valentines Day party...And if you don't, I wouldn't mind being your date." Rose moved closer to Albus with an awkward smile.</p><p>"Sebastian, you're a really nice guy but I'm kinda doing the single thing this year," She lied, thinking about Scorpius walking her all the way to Gryffindor. "I'm sorry but if I wasn't doing the single thing..." She trailed off and he raised his hands with a smile.</p><p>"It's no problem. Maybe if you ever decide that you don't want to do the single thing..." He trailed off suggestively before getting up and leaving. Rose caught Albus frowning at her.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You have feelings for Scorpius."</p><p>"No, I don't."</p><p>"You do, you have feelings for him...What is wrong with the two of you?" She frowned at him until she understood what he was saying.</p><p>"Wait...Albus, does he have feelings for me?" She had guessed but she wasn't sure until Albus avoided looking at her. Her heart stopped for a moment. "Why did you tell me?" He frowned at her and she buried her face in her hands. "Albus, it was easier for me to ignore what I'm feeling because I thought he didn't feel the same way and now..." She trailed off as she saw Scorpius walking over with the others and quickly elbowed Albus. "Not a word." Albus nodded as Alice sat beside him and Scorpius sat beside Rose with a smile while Maeve and Cedric leaned against each other in front of them while Zabini laid his head on Emilia's lap.</p><p>"So, Weasley, why was Shacklebolt looking so chipper?"</p><p>"Apparently because I rejected him. Why do I have the feeling someone could tear the heart of his chest and he'd still be chipper," Scorpius moved his hand and his pinkie brushed Rose's. "What about you? You asking your mystery girl to be your date?" He moved his pinkie over hers and shook his head.</p><p>"No...I was thinking of asking you," Rose blinked while everyone turned and stared at him. "As...I guess the friends we've become. So, want to go as friends?" Rose tried to answer, her brain not working and he hooked his pinkie with hers. "You don't have to answer yet, take your time." She swallowed, ignoring that part of her brain that had been making her feel terrified.</p><p>"I...I want to go as your friend," She managed to say and he smiled while everyone mimed having heart attacks. She squeezed his pinkie before letting go of it and holding up her essay. "How else can I thank you for getting me up to an O?" He reached into his bag and pulled out a Potions essay with an O on it.</p><p>"And I thought this would be about me thanking you for getting me up to an O." Maeve shook her head with a grin.</p><p>"I never thought I'd see the day, you two are friends. What else is going to surprise me?" Scorpius looked at Albus who bit his lip. </p><p>"Then I guess I should probably mention that I have a house in London, near the Ministry and I was wondering if you'd all be interested in living in it with me." Rose felt herself freeze, this was...A lot. She looked at the others to see them considering it and licked her lips before looking at Scorpius.</p><p>"Mind giving us a couple of days to think it over?" He nodded, his grey eyes concerned enough that she smiled at her friends. "I'm going to the loo and take a nap in the dorm before dinner," She brushed her hand against Scorpius' as she stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you all later." She hurried up to the castle and waited in a storeroom for someone she knew was coming.</p><p>~</p><p>Scorpius gave a flimsy excuse one minute after Rose left about needing to talk to Teddy about Transfiguration, only Longbottom, Finnegan and Davis believed him. Then again, they were the only ones who didn't know about them. A familiar hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the storeroom. He grinned at Rose's flirty expression as she pushed him against the door, hoping she couldn't feel how hard his heart was against his ribs.</p><p>"Hello Rose." She smiled before brushing too gentle a kiss against his lips before pulling away, her expression serious.</p><p>"Why did you invite us to live with you?"</p><p>"Apart from the fact that it makes sense since I have a house with enough rooms for everyone and finding apartments are hard? I...I like your friends and...Being your roommate wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."</p><p>"You know our arrangement will be over by then, right?"</p><p>"Yes but if you ever get lonely and I'm single, my door will be open," Her brown eyes scanned his face as if she was looking for something. "Looking for something?" She shook her head, stepping back with a grin.</p><p>"No...But maybe you can help me find something else," He grinned, about to get on his knees when she stopped him. "Alice and Maeve will be up looking for me far too quickly for either of us to enjoy you eating me out." Understandingly, he kissed her, his hand going up her thigh and pulling down her pants while she undid his belt, rubbing his throbbing cock. He lifted her up, grabbing her ass and pinned her against the door. He slowly slid into her wetness and she let out a low moan. He started thrusting, the door rattling with his fast pace and she reached between them to rub her clit. He kissed her jaw before kissing her neck, squeezing her ass.</p><p>"You're so fucking perfect," He murmured against her neck and she buried her free hand in his hair. God, he liked her so much and wished he could tell her. He started to speed up, pulling away. "God, I'm going to-" She kissed him, interrupting him.</p><p>"Me too," She whispered before he buried his face in between her neck and shoulder as they came together. He held her for a moment before setting her down gently and she waved her wand. "All cleaned up." He stepped back and fixed himself up while she pulled her pants up. He watched her for a moment. </p><p>"You know since Blake, Emilia and Albus know about us. It might be an idea to tell the others," She cocked an eyebrow and he raised his hands. "It was a suggestion, you don't have to...I feel bad about lying to them since we've been spending so much time together...Besides, they're going to figure it out sooner or later." She cupped his face with a smirk.</p><p>"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had feelings for me," He quickly smirked and she let out a low laugh before bringing her lips a breath from his. "We'll tell them after Valentine's Day. Alright?" He nodded and kissed her, pulling her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her onto her tiptoes. The storeroom door opened as a familiar voice spoke, making them pull apart.</p><p>"I knew you were in here with..." Alice trailed off as she saw Rose stepping away from Scorpius. "Rose...?" Maeve and Cedric stood there, their jaws dropped with Albus standing behind them, covering his eyes. Albus cleared his throat as he lowered his hand.</p><p>"Sorry, guys. I couldn't stop them without telling them it was you two." Alice turned to Albus with a frown.</p><p>"Al, you knew?"</p><p>"They asked me not to tell anyone. Would you rather I was a bad friend, Ali?"</p><p>"No, it's why I like you. Now back to the matter at hand," Alice turned back to Scorpius and Rose, both of whom were fixing themselves. "Rose, you promised you'd come find me if you ever considered crossing the line." Rose cleared her throat with an awkward smile.</p><p>"I had already crossed the line because we kissed at that detention...And I think we should talk somewhere else." Scorpius hurried out of the storeroom and smiled at Albus.</p><p>"Maybe we should leave them to talk this out," Albus nodded and Scorpius quickly kissed Rose's cheek. "I'll see you soon?" She nodded and he walked away with Albus. Albus nudged him with a smile.</p><p>"I think Alice, Maeve and Cedric are going to approve of you." Scorpius smiled back, knowing he was wrong.</p><p>~</p><p>Rose sat in the Room of Requirement facing Alice, Maeve and Cedric after explaining the entire arrangement to them, the silence deafening. Maeve looked between Alice and Cedric before leaning forward.</p><p>"Is he good?" Everyone stared at her and Maeve raised her hands. "Just because he's a man whore doesn't mean he's good." Cedric sighed, kissing her head.</p><p>"That shouldn't be your first question," Cedric looked at Rose. "Is he big?" Rose looked at Alice.</p><p>"Please say something that isn't about his ability and girth." Alice watched her for a long time.</p><p>"I can't believe you've hidden it for so long," She looked at her shoes and Alice snorted. "I mean, we found you so easily because of the grunting and moaning. Good thing we can help you now." Rose's head shot up.</p><p>"Wait...You aren't judging me or anything?"</p><p>"Oh I am...But I'm your friend and if he makes you happy, who am I to outwardly judge?" Rose hurried over and hugged her. Alice patted her back. "Besides, it's not like you're falling for him," Rose stiffened before she could stop herself and Alice pulled away, her blue eyes going wide. "Holy fucking shit." Cedric and Maeve stared at Rose who nodded, running a hand through her hair,</p><p>"Yeah. Pretty sure this is rock bottom...Just so you know, Hugo found out over Christmas." Maeve made a noise.</p><p>"You told Hugo before us?" Rose shook her head, feeling her face heat up and Maeve let out a small laugh. "Sorry, it's just...Poor Hugo...What exactly did he see?" Rose swallowed, sitting down again.</p><p>"Me straddling Scorpius...I was only wearing a jumper...Scorpius was fully naked." Cedric leaned forward, his eyebrows raised.</p><p>"So Hugo may have seen how big he is." Rose sighed and pinched his nose.</p><p>"Jesus Christ, he's just bigger than average, alright? Now, shut up about it," Cedric nodded and Maeve opened her mouth but Rose interrupted her. "Yes, he's good...He's really good. Now, did you have any idea before you saw us that something might be happening?" Maeve and Alice shook their heads while Cedric nodded.</p><p>"You two were being...Nice to each other and honestly there was that incident in Transfiguration," Rose blushed, remembering when she decided it was time to play who can hide their orgasm the best and Teddy was worried about all the noises Scorpius was smothering. "What were you doing to him?" She blushed even more, picking at a thread. </p><p>"Exactly what you're thinking," Cedric shared a look with Maeve who nodded with a grin. "No, do not do that," She checked the time. "We should go leave our things in the dorm before dinner." They nodded and they walked to the grand staircase. Alice linked arms with Rose as Cedric left for Ravenclaw. Alice put her head on her shoulder. </p><p>"Is Malfoy better to you than Frank?" She hesitated before nodding. "Then I'll stop judging you a little...Have you been covering bite marks on your neck with makeup?" Rose shook her head with a smile.</p><p>"He's been biting me in other places that don't need makeup."</p><p>"Do you regret it?"</p><p>"Not as much as I did when I was hiding in the changing rooms, listening to Albus come out to Scorpius."</p><p>"Oh God...Did Al feel betrayed when he found out?"</p><p>"Yeah but I think he was happy that Flint and Montague hadn't hurt me-" Alice pulled her to a stop.</p><p>"What did Flint and Montague do?"</p><p>"Montague kissed me and was trying to get Flint to help him hold me down...Scorpius saved me." Maeve looked over her shoulder with a smile.</p><p>"Then I guess we like the man whore now. Do you think Flint and Montague will go after you again?" Rose bit her lip before answering. </p><p>"Yeah, they're going to…Next time, I'm going to make sure they can't get away with it." Maeve waited for them to catch up before looping her arm through Rose's. </p><p>"There won't be a next time if we have anything to say about it," She patted Rose's hand as they finally reached Gryffindor. "Does anyone remember the password?" Rose laughed, ignoring the feeling of someone watching her. </p><p>~</p><p>Scorpius twirled his quill, biting his lip before he started to write <em> Rose, I was thinking that on the day after tomorrow that we could stay the night in the Room of Requirement. There's something I need to talk to you about. It's about us. Please meet me at eleven, Scorpius. P.S Could you wear that red nightgown of yours?  </em>It was time he told her the truth, time he told her how he felt. He didn't want to pretend that he wasn't falling for her and if honesty meant he lost her...He'd risk it for the chance she felt the same way. The dormitory door opened and he scrunched it up, throwing it under the bed as Flint and Montague walked in. Montague smirked at him as he flopped onto his bed.</p><p>"Hello Malfoy, how's Weasley?" Flint smirked and Scorpius ignored them, stretching out on his bed, reaching for Ignite Me. "Can I just say her lips are so soft. Between that and that almond perfume, I can see why you keep going back to her." Scorpius found his place in the book and kept ignoring him, wanting to beat him to a bloody pulp. Flint sat down on Scorpius' bed and nudged him with his elbow.</p><p>"Tell me, Malfoy...Could you taste Monty when you kissed her afterwards?" Scorpius swallowed, trying to read Warner giving Adam the perfect insult. "I wonder if you'd be able to think about anything else if we both fucked her. I bet you would. Especially since we like to leave marks on our b-" Scorpius dropped the book and launched himself at Flint. They fell to the floor and Scorpius pinned him to the ground before looking up at Montague who looked scared.</p><p>"If either of you even breathe on her, I will beat you both until all you can taste blood. Unlike you two, I can fight by myself, with no help or wand. Do you understand?" They both nodded and Scorpius got back into bed, reaching for the book. "Now, shut up, I'm reading." Flint got off of the floor.</p><p>"Enjoy." Flint sat on Montague's bed and Scorpius read his book, not noticing the evil grin Montague gave him after Flint handed him a scrunched piece of parchment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rose rolled off Scorpius, both of them panting on the desk in Classroom Eleven. He brushed her hair out of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never been so glad I left a party early." He murmured, pressing a kiss against her shoulder and she nodded, her mind wandering to Sebastian's face when he saw her on Scorpius' arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Especially with the look on Sebastian's face. I think he now believes that I was lying about the whole wanting to be single thing," She murmured as he pulled her against him. She absently traced his ribs. "I'm not sure if he's going to be as chipper as usual." Scorpius played with her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, he's too sodding chipper so it works. I mean he is so chipper about everything," He kissed her neck before continuing. "Even though you rejected him, he was chipper as fuck." She looked up at him as she rested her head over his heart, listening to the slowing of his heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Flint and Montague looked too chipper when they saw us together," Scorpius' arm tightened protectively around her and she pressed a kiss to his chest right where she left a bite mark. "Don't worry, they'll never hurt me like they did Emilia." Scorpius frowned at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's the only person you both care about that much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She was too scared to go forward...On the hopefully off chance-" She interrupted him with a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If they ever hurt me and I have evidence or eyewitnesses, I will tell McGonagall so they can't hurt anyone else," She ran a finger down his chest with a small smile. "If you told me before the start of the year that we'd be friends and shagging, I would've been hexing you to the Hospital Wing." He laughed, kissing her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, I would've done the same," She grinned up at him and saw that flicker of emotion that she kept seeing. "I have a weird question, what was that song you were humming when I snuck up on you at the party?" Rose frowned before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shark In The Water. It's a muggle song that I like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What kind of song is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess it's kinda a love song. It's about making stuff up to get a person she likes closer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you maybe want to sing it?" She shook her head with a snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to rupture your eardrums. I'm not good at singing," Scorpius tried to give her puppy eyes and she groaned. "I'll sing one verse but only because that face clearly isn't doing what you want it to and it's annoying me," She swallowed. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby, there's a shark in the water, I caught them barking at the moon</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He laughed and kissed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a weird lyric...Does the rest of the song make sense?" She shook her head and he kissed her nose. "Well, you were wrong. You didn't rupture my eardrums but you aren't good at singing." She elbowed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ferret." He rolled on top of her with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weasel." She leaned up, a breath between their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Man whore." He ran a hand down her leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bitch." She moved his hand over her breast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mine." He nudged her nose with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yours." She traced his cheekbones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yours." His hand gripped her thigh as he brushed his lips against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mine," She kissed him, slipping her arms around his neck and he kissed her back, putting her leg around his waist. He pulled away, putting his forehead against hers. "We should probably leave this classroom before a ghost floats through." She nodded and he got off, reaching for his shirt. She pulled her underwear back on and slipped her dress back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scorpius, can you get my buttons?" He stepped behind her, moving her hair to her shoulder and started to button it up. She looked at him in the reflection of the window. "It was weird tonight, with everyone...It was nice as well." He kissed her neck, locking eyes with her in the reflection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it was. It's kind of weird that you're so friendly with Blake and Emilia now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not as weird as you being friendly with Maeve, Alice and Cedric," She turned, putting her arms around his neck. "I was thinking about how we said this would end after exams and I was thinking it could last until the end of the year, just to get it out of our systems before we all move in together." He kissed her before nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, do you want me to walk you all the way to Gryffindor?" She shook her head and they walked to the grand staircase. He kissed her before pulling away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rose." She smiled at him over her shoulder, heading up the stairs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you tomorrow, Scorpius." She felt his eyes on her until she was out of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius looked under his bed, annoyed and worried. The parchment he'd thrown under it had disappeared and there were many people he didn't want to see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blake, Albus, neither of you have seen some scrunched up parchment, have you?" He glanced at them to see them shake their heads and he took a deep breath, trying not to jump to conclusions. "Do you think that the house elves would've thrown it away?" Albus pulled on his red pyjama bottoms before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, probably if it looked like rubbish. Besides, what else could've happened?" A loud snore from Flint's bed answered the question and Scorpius sat on his bed with his head in his hands. "Was it something for Rose?" Albus whispered and Scorpius nodded before looking at Albus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was thinking about telling her how I feel and wrote it but Flint and Montague..." He trailed off, remembering pinning Flint to the floor and Flint sitting on Montague's bed afterwards. "Shit in Merlin's pants," He shook his head, forcing a smile. "I'm probably overthinking. The house elves may have thought it was rubbish and threw it out." He got changed into his pyjamas before stretching out on his bed. Albus sat beside him, glancing at Montague's strangely silent bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you still going to tell her?" Scorpius glanced at Blake as he leaned at the end of the bed before shrugging. "Mate, I think you should." Scorpius snorted and Blake cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Albus is right. Besides, if you don't, she'll figure it out eventually." Albus shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or someone else will point it out and she could admit she does as well to the person who pointed it out." Scorpius shook his head, running a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure I should. Between our parents, grandparents, us being a Slytherin and a Gryffindor and us being tied highest in every class, feelings would make it all so much more complicated than it is with the sex," Albus gave him a look and he waved him off. "Sorry for using the word 'sex' in the same sentence that involved your cousin, aunt, uncle, grandparents, Slytherin and Gryffindor but I thought you'd be more offended if I used the word 'shag'." Albus sat quietly before looking at Blake with a mischievous grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did Scorpius tell you how the others found out about him and Rose?" Scorpius tried to hit Albus but missed. "They decided to have a quick shag in a storeroom and you could hear them from the Great Hall. I tried to stop them from seeing but couldn't and they had the cutest 'deer caught in the headlights' looks on their faces…At that point it was just a kiss." Blake laughed and dodged Scorpius as he tried to hit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should probably tell you about an incident over Christmas-" Montague and a red haired fifth year stuck their heads between the curtains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We aren't exactly sleeping but can you be quiet?" Albus and Blake went to their beds and Scorpius closed the curtains around his bed. "Cheers." Scorpius knew the red haired girls were supposed to annoy him but it was hard not to get annoyed, especially when he knew Montague was thinking about Rose. Scorpius closed his eyes and took a deep breath before eventually drifting to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tap tap tap. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rose opened her eyes with a groan to see a school owl at her window and opened the window. The owl hopped in and offered Rose the letter on its leg. She took it and gave the owl some water. She opened the letter and smiled at the crinkled parchment inside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rose, I was thinking that on the day after tomorrow that we could stay the night in the Room of Requirement. There's something I need to talk to you about. It's about us. Please meet me at eleven, Scorpius. P.S Could you wear that red nightgown of yours?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She grinned to herself, hoping the something was what she kept thinking about saying so she didn't have to say it…Because she wasn't sure if she could say it. Alice sat up on her bed, groaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why's the window open?" The owl hooted before flying out the window. Rose closed the window and offered Alice the letter. She read the letter before grinning at Rose. "I think me and Maeve are going to make you even more pretty if something is the something I think it is." Rose nodded, grinning ear to ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just hope it's the same something that I keep chickening out of," Rose took the letter back and wondered why it was crinkled. She put it in Shatter Me and smiled at Alice. "Are you ready for that test in Potions?" Alice groaned, rubbing her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm never drinking again. Lily's right. The hangover's not worth it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you not to play Never Have I Ever. You've done everything...What exactly did you and Albus do to a plant in the Greenhouses?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we were going at it and a plant got involved...Neither of us were happy about it and I accidentally set it on fire."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All those plants are sentient. It's your own fault it got involved. Just go to the Prefect's bathroom like normal people for shagging...Or the Room of Requirement."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about Classroom Eleven or the storeroom? Is that normal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When you want to make sure no one knows you're shagging, yes...Wait, how did you know about Classroom Eleven?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't but I had my suspicions." Maeve got out of bed and smiled at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We both did...Rosie, you never told us about your first time with him...Tell us something that will make us happily uncomfortable." Rose bit her lip before answering, changing into her robes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was the best shag I'd ever had...But I can say that about every time with him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does that mean Frank was bad at it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not talking about Frank," Rose gestured at Alice who looked uncomfortable. "That's her brother." Alice looked up with a shrug as she put her robes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That reminds me, he's dating Lucy now," Rose covered her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle. "What's so funny?" Rose tried to control herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just...That...Lucy used to...Have a thing...For Scorpius..." Rose broke down into a fit of giggles before she finally finished her sentence. "And I used to...Date Frank. It's just funny to me that we have similar tastes." Maeve's lips twitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really since she has no idea what Malfoy tastes like." Alice snorted and Rose broke down into giggles again. Alice cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to get breakfast before Potions and let Rose tell Malfoy about this." Rose looked at them before smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you could start calling him Scorpius," They looked uncomfortable. "Just between us. You can call him Malfoy to his face like I do when we're in public." Alice looked at Maeve for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scor-pi-us," She sounded out before shrugging. "Fine, we'll try it out but if it gets weird, we're stopping." Maeve nodded as she finished putting her shoes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...Maybe when we're roommates, we can call him Scorp." Alice grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or Scorpy." Rose shook her head, spraying her perfume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You two aren't great at the whole nickname thing anymore. You hit your peak with Al and Rosie then it just flopped." Alice stuck her tongue out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Name one nickname you've given someone that they like and then you can keep judging us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scorpius likes it when I call him Ferret now...And man whore...And when I call him mine." Maeve froze with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh he's definitely going to tell you he wants to be more than...What do you call yourselves?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Friends." Maeve shook her head and they headed down to breakfast, Rose hoping that Scorpius wanted to talk to her about the right something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Montague watched Weasley as she sat with her friends at Gryffindor and sipped his pumpkin juice. He watched as she looked at Malfoy who was too busy listening to Zabini and Potter to notice. She got the letter. He looked at Flint who was already smirking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you get him onboard to help us?" Montague demanded and Flint nodded, looking at Ravenclaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, after yesterday, he'd help us skin her cat." Flint growled and Montague wrinkled his nose in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't talk about her cat like that. We don't hurt cats," Flint rolled his eyes and Montague draped an arm around the back of his chair. "Don't worry, we'll make sure she won't ever want <em>anything</em> to do with Malfoy again and make her scream." Flint grinned and Montague saw a twin to his own darkness in Flint's eyes, Weasley wouldn't know what hit her until it was too late.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback appreciated.<br/>The reason for the warnings and tags is going to be the next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This is where the archive warnings make sense.<br/>Trigger warning: There's sexual assault and disssociation in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose slipped out of Gryffindor and walked towards the Room of Requirement. She wanted to know if it was the something she wanted it to be so she could be happy with Scorpius. She heard whistling from her right and quickly hid behind a statue. Mister Filch walked past, whistling a Taylor Swift song and she waited for his footsteps to echo away before continuing towards the Room of Requirement. She pulled her dressing gown around her tightly and shivered from the cold. She wished she hadn't actually worn her nightgown, her legs were covered in goosebumps from the coldness of the castle. Scorpius hadn't demanded she'd wear it but she did want to wear it. Her friends knew to cover for her with their roommates Delphine Belcourt and Jane Black and weren't expecting her back until the morning. She reached the Room of Requirement and leaned against the wall, waiting for Scorpius. Footsteps echoed towards her and she looked up with a smile.</p><p>"Scorpius?" She frowned at the dark, empty corridor and wished she was wearing her watch. She felt a hand on her shoulder and relaxed until she realised something, it wasn't slender enough to be Scorpius. She rammed an elbow into whoever grabbed her and launched forward for two pairs of hands to grab her. She twisted, fear making her speechless and one of them leaned close to her ear.</p><p>"Relax, Weasley, we'll make you feel better than you ever have with Malfoy." Montague growled in her ear and she found her voice.</p><p>"Hel-" Something hit the back of her head and her head exploded with stars.</p><p>~</p><p>Scorpius stood outside Slytherin, smoking a cigarette near Albus under his invisibility cloak. They were sneaking Alice into Slytherin so her and Albus could shag and she could stay the night. Albus coughed and elbowed Scorpius.</p><p>"Can you not blow smoke at me, please?"</p><p>"I have no idea where you're standing, how would I know where you're standing when you're <em> invisible </em>? I'm sorry but this was on you." Alice appeared at the end of the corridor and frowned at Scorpius.</p><p>"Aren't you cutting it a little close, Malfoy?"</p><p>"Cutting what a little close, Longbottom?"</p><p>"Aren't you meeting Rose tonight in the Room of Requirement? You wanted to talk to her about something and stay the entire night with her?" Scorpius let his cigarette fall from his hand, his heart stopping.</p><p>"Did I mention her red nightgown? In the letter?" Alice nodded, confused and Scorpius yanked Albus' invisibility cloak off of Albus. "Get Blake now! They took my letter." Albus' face went pale before he shoved Scorpius towards the stairs.</p><p>"Go get her now! Alice, go with him or get Maeve." Albus ran into Slytherin while Scorpius sprinted down the corridor with Alice beside him.</p><p>"You don't have to come with me."</p><p>"She's my best friend. Hell yeah, I do have to come with you...Scorpius." </p><p>"Then thanks...Alice." Scorpius hoped they weren't too late.</p><p>~</p><p>Rose struggled against the hands that pinned her arms over her head.</p><p>"Let me go! Let me go-" Flint shoved a Slytherin tie into her mouth as Montague played with the helm of her nightgown and the third held her legs down. She managed to dive her knee into his crotch but the other two held her in place again. Montague snarled at the third. </p><p>"Hold her down, Shacklebolt!" Rose's eyes flicked to the third and her eyes adjusted to see Sebastian's usually chipper expression a twin to Montague's pure animal one. </p><p>"Sebastian?" She whispered through the gag, tears in her eyes and Montague punched her, the rotten smell of his cologne swarming her. </p><p>"Shut up, Weasley," He grabbed her nightgown and ripped it off, exposing her breasts and lacy underwear before pulling her necklace off. She gave up struggling and closed her eyes as he trailed a finger down her, the nail cutting her skin. "I can see why Malfoy's your bitch…I can't wait to make you ours." She felt a hand grab her face, yanking it to the side. </p><p>"Come on, Weasley. You should enjoy the show." Flint jeered, digging his fingers into her face. She kept her eyes closed as a hand grabbed her breast, yanking it hard enough it should've hurt and another wondered too close to her center as it ripped off her underwear. She felt light headed as she let her eyes slide open and all she could see was Montague unzipping his trousers. Sebastian cleared his throat.</p><p>"Mate, we should hurry up in case Filch or someone else comes along." Montague shoved him gently.</p><p>"Worried about missing your turn?" Montague pushed her legs apart and grabbed her by the throat. "Don't worry, I'll be quick." A flash of red made the hands holding her arms let go and the others holding her legs disappeared. She saw a flash of white blond hair tackle Montague off her. A concerned pair of blue eyes appeared, pressing something to her chest, her dressing gown.</p><p>"Rose, Rose," Alice croaked, sitting her up as other footsteps echoed towards them. Rose looked to the side to see Scorpius pinning Montague to the ground, blood covering Scorpius with every punch. Blake and Albus pulled at Scorpius roughly. "Scorpius, stop, you're scaring her." Was he? Rose watched with a cold satisfaction, taking out the tie as Scorpius ignored her and Blake and Albus tried to pull him off.</p><p>"Scorpius, mate, <em> stop</em>!"</p><p>"Scorpius, you're going to <em> kill </em> him!" Rose wondered why no one realised why he was still punching, it wasn't just about her, it was about Emilia as well. Rose moved away from Alice, the dressing gown falling away as she reached out and touched Scorpius' hand.</p><p>"Stop. Scorpius. Stop." Scorpius let go of Montague and went towards her. She let him cover her with the dressing gown before picking her up, her head over his heart. She breathed in his familiar scent as he kissed her head.</p><p>"We need to go to the Room of Requirement. We'll take her to McGonagall tomorrow," Scorpius whispered and everyone stayed silent. "Alice, can you please get her clothes if the Room doesn't give us any?" He carried her towards the Room of Requirement before pacing three times in front of it. They walked in and Rose frowned at the familiar surroundings, from the black bookshelves and bedside tables to the wooden bed frame, only the sheets were different.</p><p>"Looks like home," She murmured into Scorpius' chest before he gently set her on silk sheets and she smiled slightly. "They're like your sheets?" She asked as he sat beside her, checking her for injuries and he nodded, the blood drying on his face. "They didn't get to do it...I got to introduce Montague to the Nutcracker...I think it helped." Albus reached out to touch her throat but she flinched, grabbing Scorpius' hand as Albus' cologne brought back the memory of Montague's punch. Scorpius looked at Albus, squeezing her hand carefully.</p><p>"Maybe you could wait for Alice outside, both of you. I'm not too sure she's ready for too many people." Albus nodded before placing something shiny onto the bedside table.</p><p>"We'll be back, Rose." She nodded, clinging to Scorpius. Scorpius carefully pushed her hair out of her face.</p><p>"Do you want anything?" She nodded again, feeling all of Montague's touches, not feeling any of the pain yet.</p><p>"A bath...I need a bath." He nodded before concentrating hard and a bath surrounded with a divider appeared.</p><p>~</p><p>Scorpius wanted to kill Montague. He nearly did and that terrified him. He carried Rose over to the bath and helped her out of her dressing gown and red nightgown that usually drove him crazy before helping her into the bath. He turned to leave when she grabbed his hand.</p><p>"You need to wash the blood off," He frowned until he remembered the blood spraying him with every punch. "Come here," Rose picked up a face cloth and got it wet, waiting for him. He knelt beside the bath and let her gently wash the blood off, watching her brown eyes with concern. "Alice was wrong." Scorpius blinked. </p><p>"About what?" </p><p>"You weren't scaring me when you were hurting Montague."</p><p>"Why not? I scared myself."</p><p>"Because I wanted to do it myself," Rose started to clean his knuckles, her voice hollow. "I wanted to beat him until all he could breathe was blood...Flint and Sebastian too." Scorpius froze, his heart stopping as she finished cleaning him.</p><p>"Sebastian was the third one?" He demanded, making her flinch before he repeated it gently. "Sebastian was the third one?" Rose nodded before starting to clean herself. He tried to look away but she stopped him.</p><p>"You can still look at me. I know you're worried about me and want to know how hurt I am," He sat beside the bath and she carefully washed her throat. "I was just as surprised when I saw it was Sebastian...When Montague said Shacklebolt. I guess I've never known who anyone was until this year," Their eyes locked and he smiled at her gently before she looked away. "Did you actually write that letter or was it them?" He looked at his hands with a sigh.</p><p>"That was me...There was something I wanted to talk to you about," For a moment, he considered talking about it but then he remembered how much she clung to his hand, how terrified she was until he saved her...He wanted it to be real, not because she felt like she owed him. "But it doesn't matter anymore. I should've been more careful with the letter or never have written the fucking thing," His eyes flicked over every bruise and the long scratch going down her chest. "They hurt you because of me." She touched his face gently.</p><p>"It's their fault I got hurt. You couldn't have known...Blaming you would be like me blaming myself because I didn't get to scream for help. This happened because they're monsters," She leaned forward and kissed him gently before putting her forehead against his. "If I thought for a second this was your fault, I wouldn't have let you stay with me and I wouldn't have kissed you." He took her hand gently and loosely so she could rip it away if she wanted to.</p><p>"And here I thought I had to comfort you."</p><p>"I'm pretty numb right now and sleepy so maybe you'll have to," She let him lift her hand to his lips and kissed it. "You'll come with me tomorrow when I tell McGonagall, right?" He nodded and she squeezed his hand. "Then you can comfort me tomorrow...I really wish they hadn't ripped my nightgown." He kissed her head gently.</p><p>"Me too. You usually look beautiful in it, like you have all the power in the world...At least to me," Alice appeared with a bundle of clothes. "I'll be over there." He walked away and heard Alice say something that made him smile a little.</p><p>"I wish Albus said I had all the power in the world." He sat on the bed and Albus sat beside him, looking at Scorpius' bruised knuckles.</p><p>"I wished I had been the one punching him...Was it as satisfying as it looked?" Scorpius nodded, remembering the blind rage he felt when he saw Montague so close to Rose, the blood roaring in his ears...He wanted to kill him. "How is she?" Scorpius licked his lips before answering.</p><p>"She feels numb and sleepy right now...She wished she could've beaten him until all he could breathe was blood," Albus sighed, running a hand down his face and Scorpius swallowed. "Sebastian Shacklebolt was a part of it." Albus froze before he started to shake.</p><p>"That fucking asshole. That prick is going to pay."</p><p>"Rose is going to report them all tomorrow. She's going to need all of us." Rose walked over to the bed wearing a familiar tank top and shorts and glanced at Albus.</p><p>"Montague uses the same cologne as you...That's why I flinched, sorry." Albus stood up, shaking his head.</p><p>"With what you just went through, you could punch me or skin me alive and I'd understand so don't apologise unless it wasn't for that," He headed towards the doors with Alice. "We'll leave you alone now. We'll meet you here tomorrow so we can go with you to McGonagall." Rose nodded and grabbed Scorpius' hand as he tried to leave.</p><p>"Stay. Please, stay." He nodded and they got into the bed. Scorpius had made silk sheets like his appear so he could see what her hair looked like on his sheets, they looked great. Rose put her head on his chest and he played with her hair gently.</p><p>"You know you're going to have to tell McGonagall about us, right?"</p><p>"Yes...She'll have to tell the aurors that come for them...Who'll tell my Uncle who will tell my dad."</p><p>"And my dad will hear him from Gringotts," He mused, trying to make her laugh. She breathed a laugh, putting her hand over his heart. "Rose, no matter what happens tomorrow...You've always got me...Even if you have to end this-" She covered his mouth with her hand.</p><p>"I'm not ending this until the end of the year. Now can you hold me until I fall asleep?" He nodded, his arms making a protective cage around her. "Goodnight Scorpius." He smiled at her.</p><p>"Goodnight Rose," He waited for her to fall asleep before whispering what he wanted to say earlier. "I'm falling for you and want to be with you." He closed his eyes, ready for anything that tomorrow would throw at them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback is appreciated especially as I've never written about this before and don't want to be insensitive</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. I've Got you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><span>Rose pulled Scorpius on top of her and</span></em> <em><span>kissed him roughly, pulling his hair. He pulled away and leaned close to her ear.</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Relax, Weasley, we'll make you feel better than you ever have with Malfoy." Scorpius' white blond hair became Montague's dark brown and she tried to push him away to find her arms pinned and someone was holding her legs-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose sat up in bed, screaming and Scorpius sat up, rubbing her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rose, it's alright. I'm right here, I've got you," He murmured and she saw his grey eyes filled with concern. "He's never going to hurt you again. I'm here." She put her head on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. What time is it?" He checked his watch with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Six. I should walk you to Gryffindor so you can see the girls before…" He trailed off as she put her head back on his chest. "You don't want to go yet?" She ran a hand down his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want a couple more minutes and just talk about how we phrase us to McGonagall." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hear me out, we could say that we have a book club and you were giving me…What book do you think I'll like?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A Court of Thorns and Roses…But I'm not sure if she'll believe us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So we should tell her the truth but ask her to change why you were out so our families don't know about us," She nodded and he kissed her head. "It will be fine. We have eye witnesses and…" He trailed off, probably looking at every bruise. "Evidence...Do you think I could go beat up Shacklebolt real quick?" Rose opened her mouth to give a witty reply when she remembered something important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should. He won't be held responsible for them…Because his dad is the Minister of Magic." Scorpius shook his head, sitting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think the Minister will let him off easy. He is friends with your family and knows that if he does, your aunt will write whatever she can to get you justice." She took his hand with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No matter what, I can stop this from happening to anyone else," She looked at his watch. "We should get back to Gryffindor and Slytherin," She rubbed her throat carefully, wondering how bad it looked. "I hope Alice explained everything to Maeve. Explaining everything to McGonagall will be difficult enough, I can't explain it to her as well." Scorpius kissed her cheek carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If she doesn't know, explain to her that you can't explain it to her as well and I can do it for you if you want. We should take today one step at a time." She kissed his nose with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We really need to get ready...Walk me to Gryffindor?" He smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always." She went to the edge of the bed and hesitated for a moment before getting out of bed. One step at a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius felt everyone watching him as he walked through the common room and into the dormitory. He felt like everyone saw him as the enemy until a sixth year girl he'd never talked to caught him outside the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it true that you beat up Montague?" Scorpius wordlessly held up his bruised knuckles and she smiled at him. "Thank you...He...He isn't a nice bloke." She gave him a quick hug before going back into the common room. He continued into the dormitory to see Blake and Albus sitting alone on their beds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did they find somewhere else to sleep?" They both nodded and Albus watched him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's Rose?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I walked her to Gryffindor. Hugo nearly decked me when he saw her bruises until Rose explained everything," Scorpius touched his ribs gently as he got dressed. "I think he broke a rib when he hugged me." Blake cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was it like to hurt him like that? Montague?" Scorpius put his shoes on before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I never wanted to stop. I almost didn't...It wasn't just about Rose," He locked eyes with Blake and his brown eyes filled with understanding. "They're going to be waiting for us outside. We should hurry in case they come back." They nodded and Emilia walked, practically glowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it true? You beat Montague up?" Scorpius nodded, tying his tie and she covered her mouth. "Is Rose alright? I mean, did they…?" She trailed off and Scorpius rubbed his knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We got there before they could…Do more than punch her…Hold her down…Rip her clothes…" Scorpius trailed off, the image of her being pinned down making him sit down, a lump in his throat. What if they hadn't gotten there in time? Albus put his hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to go. She needs us…She needs </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Scorpius nodded, standing up again and fixed his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go," They hurried out of Slytherin and he saw Rose standing with Hugo, Maeve and Alice. "Looks like we have the dream team for this. I'm surprised that Cedric isn't here," Rose shrugged, looking incredibly pale and he took her hand gently. "I'm right here. I'll be with you. I've got you," She nodded, letting go of his hand and soon enough they were outside McGonagall's office. Scorpius raised an eyebrow at everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyone know the password?" Rose cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cedric's getting the password from Teddy...Which means that Teddy's going to know what..." Scorpius cupped Rose's face with a soft smile, ignoring how angry the bruise on her jaw made him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's going to be alright. Teddy would only tell Victorie and she wouldn't tell anyone. I won't let anyone else know." She leaned forward and kissed him. The rest of the world disappeared until Scorpius heard a familiar voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wotcher, every...Oh." Scorpius pulled away from Rose and they turned to look at Teddy...And Victorie with Cedric looking particularly sheepish beside them. Scorpius smiled at his second cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello...Please don't tell." Teddy shared a look with Victorie before shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only if you answer a question for me over here," Teddy beckoned for Scorpius to follow him and Scorpius smiled at Rose before following Teddy away from the others. Teddy crossed his arms lowering his voice for only him to hear. "Are you falling for her?" Scorpius nodded without hesitation and a smile quirked on his second cousin's face. "Does she know?" Scorpius swallowed, that lump appearing in his throat again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was going to tell her...I wrote the letter that gave them the opportunity to..." The lump grew bigger and his eyes stung with unshed tears that he quickly blinked away. "I'm going to tell her when everything's better...We're going to have to tell McGonagall." Teddy put his hands on Scorpius' shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you saved her. You stopped them and she needs you there to tell McGonagall so no one else has to go through it and for anyone who wasn't brave enough to do it," Scorpius' eyes flicked to Emilia who was talking to Rose in a low voice. "Let's go," Teddy walked up to the gargoyle and Scorpius took Rose's hand with a supportive smile. "Ragamuffin." Victorie leaned between Rose and Scorpius with a smile as the gargoyle stepped aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ragamuffin is a type of cat. It's always a type of cat." Scorpius saw Victorie's blue eyes flick to their joined hands. Scorpius fought the urge to let go and squeezed it instead as Teddy knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose focused on the warmth of Scorpius' hand around hers as they followed Teddy into McGonagall's office. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the amount of people in her office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there a reason for this many people? Will the relevant people stay?" Rose glanced over her shoulder to see Albus, Blake, Emilia, Maeve, Cedric and Victorie leave. Rose sat down, letting go of Scorpius' hand and McGonagall seemed to notice the bruise on her face. "Miss Weasley, what happened to your face?" Rose opened her mouth to answer but her voice failed and Scorpius smoothly took over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Montague, Flint and Shacklebolt assaulted her," She saw his hands shake before he placed them in his pocket. "We're here to report them, Professor." McGonagall seethed for a moment before leaning forward, looking gently at Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss Weasley, I will need you to talk now. How are Mister Malfoy and Miss Longbottom relevant to what happened?" Rose swallowed, not sure if she could speak until she felt Scorpius take her hand again and took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They had realised that Montague, Flint and Seb...And Shacklebolt had tricked me into going to the Room of Requirement." McGonagall nodded, enchanting her quill to copy everything down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did they trick you?" Rose squeezed Scorpius' hand before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They sent me a letter that Scor-Malfoy wrote to lure me there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would you go see Mister Malfoy? I have sat in this office many times over the years with the both of you over the ordeals you've put each other through and I can't think of a reason unless...?" Scorpius cleared his throat, his cheeks pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rose and I have been sleeping with each other since November."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did Misters Montague, Flint and Shacklebolt know about you?" Rose felt herself go red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Flint and Montague guessed we were together and then saw us together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you please tell me exactly what happened last night? Please take your time." Rose glanced at Scorpius and Alice who gave her supportive looks as she dropped Scorpius' hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I went to the Room of Requirement and they hit the back of my head…" She told McGonagall everything that happened with a lot of stops before Scorpius took over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alice had asked me why I wasn't with Rose and we realised that she was being tricked by them so we ran to the Room of Requirement and saw them holding her down." Scorpius' voice was shaking and Alice took over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I stunned Flint and Scorpius tackled Montague. The third one ran off before we could get him." McGonagall nodded, looking at Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know that it was Mister Shacklebolt?" Rose's mind flashed with the memory of Sebastian looking at her the same way that Montague was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Montague said his name and I saw him...I just can't believe he did it." McGonagall took out a biscuit tin and opened it, offering it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have a biscuit, Miss Weasley," Rose took a breakfast one and ate it as McGonagall looked at Scorpius. "Mister Malfoy, what did you do after you tackled Mister Montague?" Scorpius held up his bruised knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was angry and I hit him repeatedly...On the way here today, I was thanked by multiple Slytherin girls who had gone through the same thing...One of which I already knew about and I just lost control because they've hurt so many people." McGonagall nodded before taking off her glasses, looking at them individually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will be writing to the aurors and if I can, I will make sure that Potter doesn't find out about you two. The last thing I need or want is another brawl between your fathers," Rose nodded, giving McGonagall a thankful smile. "I recommend you go see Madam Longbottom about those bruises. Professor Lupin is already aware of the situation so if needs be you'll be excused from Potions today." They nodded and stood up. Rose smiled at McGonagall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for listening, Professor...I don't want anyone else going through what I went through," McGonagall nodded and Rose followed Scorpius and Alice outside. The others looked up, watching her. "She's going to write to the aurors. She's going to try to keep us from Uncle Harry but if she has to, she will." Emilia looked at Rose before standing up, heading for the office door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to report them too...Blake, come with me?" Blake stood up and took her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Blake leaned in to kiss her and Rose looked away to see Scorpius staring at her. She held his stare long enough that all the aches and pains from the night before disappeared. He looked away and Rose shook herself from her daze, her heart leaping as she realised something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maeve, Alice, would you mind coming with me to the Hospital Wing?" They nodded and everyone else mumbled a goodbye. Rose waited until they were close to the Hospital Wing before whispering what she realised. "I think I'm in love with Scorpius."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback, as always, is appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Howler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rose was walking to dinner when she saw her uncle and two other aurors dragging three familiar boys after them towards the exit. Harry waved at her and Montague grinned at her like he had won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi, Weasley, next time Malfoy sticks it in you, remember that was the only reason we were going after you." Harry rolled his eyes as Rose felt herself go pale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut your mouth, Montague. Rose wouldn't..." Harry trailed off as he looked at Rose again. "Oh." Rose hurried towards the Great Hall to see everyone outside it, all of them staring at her, Lily's face in particular made her heart stop. A voice called out behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ROSE WEASLEY IS SCORPIUS MALFOY'S MYSTERY GIRL! SHE'S BEEN FUCKING HIM FOR MONTHS!" Rose looked at Sebastian as the auror struggled to keep him quiet and Flint grinned at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you really think it would be enough? Getting us expelled and reporting us? It won't be." Rose looked at the people in front of her and hurried towards the stairs, ignoring the stares as she ran, her eyes stinging. She heard someone following her and felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry, Rose," She could tell Scorpius meant it and nodded. He smiled at her, making her think one thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think I'm in love with Scorpius</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "What if we get some food from the house elves and have our own dinner in the Room of Requirement." She managed a nod and he went to kiss her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahem," They turned to see Lily, Roxanne, Hugo, the Scamanders, Albus, Alice, Maeve, Blake and Emilia smiling at them. Lily stepped forward, crossing her arms. "I hope 'our own dinner' involves us. I may be mad that I'm the only person apart from Lysander who only just found out but I want to know everything...Within reason." Everyone nodded and Rose gave Scorpius a wobbly smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You fine with that?" Scorpius nodded and she looked at everyone. "Well? Who's going to get the food?" Alice and Maeve linked arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone without any Weasley blood please follow us," Scorpius kissed Rose's cheek, making her heart race and Alice gagged. "Can you two stop? Just because everyone knows doesn't justify the PDA." Scorpius frowned, following Alice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's PDA?" Rose smiled after them and Lily looped her arm through hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, is it just sex or are there feelings involved?" Rose opened her mouth to answer when Albus answered instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's supposed to be just sex but they have feelings for each other and won't say it." Rose smacked Albus and Roxanne put a hand on her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You lied to me. You said you didn't like him." Rose gave her a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I lied. He's a Malfoy, I'm a Weasley, we couldn't let anyone know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And now everyone knows." Rose nodded and Lily put her head on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Rosie...Is he good?" Everyone gave her a look and Rose sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need to spend less time with Maeve...He is good." Hugo and Albus gagged while Lily nodded with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So he's better than Frank." Albus looked at Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You talked to my little sister about sex?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's sixteen and has a boyfriend. I think me saying that my ex wasn't great at it was fine. Besides, I could tell her about that plant with you and-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do not mention the plant. We're here anyway." Rose saw something pink and lacy on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit," She bent down and picked up her now ruined pants. She took out her wand and jabbed the pants. "Incendio," She dropped them as they burned and turned to the others who looked confused. "We should get in before the others come back." They nodded and went into the Room of Requirement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius wished he was with Rose, not just because he was worried about Rose. It was also because of how annoying the Scamanders were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean how did no one figure it out sooner? You were being so nice to each other." Lysander mused and Lorcan gave him a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe people were being hopeful that they finally learned to get along." Scorpius hurried past them to Cedric, careful not to drop the pudding he was holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have any idea why your girlfriend and ex-girlfriend are whispering about me?" Cedric frowned, looking at Alice and Maeve as they shot not so covert looks at Scorpius and whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, maybe Rose said something about you. You know how girls are," Scorpius did know how girls were and wondered if she had told them something about him...Maybe the something that he wanted to talk to her about before everything...Or maybe it was just wishful thinking and she had mentioned something embarrassing about him that he hadn't noticed. Cedric hesitantly put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't overthink it. Maybe she told them you have a big one or something." Scorpius nodded as they reached the Room of Requirement and Rose stuck her head out from the doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, we're all starving!" She called with a grin and Scorpius could tell she was faking it so everyone would think that their effort to keep her mind off what her uncle was going to tell her dad. They walked in to find a long dining table and Scorpius found himself between Blake and Rose. He glanced at Rose as he ate his dinner and saw her expression become troubled when she thought no one was looking. He reached over and took her hand. She frowned at him and he leaned close to her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think your uncle is smarter than telling your dad that you fucked a Malfoy. Stop worrying and enjoy the dinner, please. Let me do the worrying tonight," She nodded and he kissed her cheek. "I'm the only one allowed to worry right now. Just enjoy the dinner and company." She nodded again and Lily watched them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you two happen?" Scorpius leaned back with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to tell it or shall I, Weasel?" Rose gave him a look and he sighed. "It all started when we smelled each other while revising Amortentia and I teased her into hexing me. Then I kissed her at detention and then kissed her after Halloween which led to our current arrangement." Lily frowned, lifting her fork up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Arrangement? I think at this point, it's not just an arrangement."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What point? We have fun and are friends." Rose suddenly let go of his hand and smiled at Lily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, just friends who have sex." Scorpius saw Alice and Maeve giving him dirty looks, making him wonder if he said something wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose played with Scorpius' white blond hair as they lounged about after their personal feast and she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's probably a howler on its way to me right now. Maybe even two." Scorpius reached up and played with a strand of her bushy red hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I probably have closer to four. One's my dad and the other three is my grandfather because he couldn't fit his rant into one letter," Rose kissed his forehead with a giggle and watched his grey eyes become concerned. "I'm sorry the secret's out but what's the worst that could happen now?" Maeve snorted from where she was perched on Cedric's lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To you, nothing. For Rose? Let's just say this is the sort of thing that leads to slut shaming," Scorpius frowned and Maeve rested her head on Cedric's shoulder. "All the team captains will be using tactics to make her fumble the snitch, probably mentioning your dick or you going down on her." Alice hit Maeve in the arm as Rose felt her stomach tighten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or maybe people will leave her alone because they've realised that it's 2024 and we should have stopped shaming women from doing whoever they want." Rose checked the time with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess we should find out," They left together and walked together until they reached the stairs. Rose grabbed Scorpius' hand, pulling him towards her. "Tomorrow?" He nodded and kissed her, his hand sliding over her ass. She pulled away, raising an eyebrow. "What's with the hand?" She whispered and he shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wanted to try it. Do you want me to stop?" She shook her head before kissing him and stepping away. "Goodnight, Weasel." She smiled at him, the old nickname making her heart soar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, Ferret," She turned and walked beside the others. Alice raised an eyebrow at her. "What's up, Alice?" She made sure Roxanne, Lily and Hugo couldn't hear before looking at Rose again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to tell him how you feel? He clearly feels something as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not that simple. Our families probably know by now and do you think that our families will be happier finding out there's feelings involved?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think your families would want you to be happy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Usually but this involves Scorpius...Our dads have never got on and our grandads have been in public fist fights," Alice frowned and Rose waved her off. "Once in Flourish and Blotts...Hagrid had to pull them apart." Maeve nudged her other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rosie, I think when it comes down to it, your family loves you more than they hate the Malfoys. Tell them, at least, how you feel and they'll leave you alone about it," They reached the portrait and Maeve stepped forward. "Puffapods." They walked into Gryffindor and everyone went silent, staring at Rose. Rose stepped forward with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I fucked Malfoy which probably helped us win against Slytherin our first match. Now, please refrain from slut shaming and remember we're going to win against Hufflepuff in a couple of weeks." She stalked past everyone and went into the dormitory. An owl tapped at the window and Rose opened it, ready for anything. The owl dropped the red envelope on her bed before flying away. Rose waited for Alice and Maeve to close the door before opening it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>ROSE MINERVA WEASLEY!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Ron's voice roared from the howler and Rose sat down, listening to it, her eyes filling with tears. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>A MALFOY! YOU CANNOT HAVE A RELATIONSHIP OF ANY KIND WITH A BLOODY MALFOY! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ronald! What are you doing? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I AM HAVING A CONVERSATION WITH OUR DAUGHTER WHO DECIDED THAT A MALFOY WAS GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER! I SWEAR IF SHE ENDS UP PREGNANT, I WILL GO FIGHT MALFOY MYSELF. STAY AWAY FROM HIM, ROSIE OR ELSE! BLOODY HELL! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH HIM! </span>
  </em>
  <span>RONALD!" The howler exploded and Rose patted out the flames calmly before letting out a small sob. Alice and Maeve hugged her, murmuring comforting nonsense. The door opened and their roommates blinked at them before joining in the hug. Delphine rubbed Rose's arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry your dad wasn't supportive." Jane nodded in agreement and Rose gave them a wobbly smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not why I'm crying," Everyone frowned at her and she looked at her knees. "I'm crying because I'm going to tell Scorpius it's over...It has to be over," Rain splattered against the window as she uttered the worst words she could think of. "I have to tell him that I don't love him-" She choked off into a sob and everyone hugged her, silent as her heart broke at the thought of saying those words to the boy she had fallen for, the boy who unknowingly held her heart, to Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Over?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's going to be two smutty chapters before it's just plot heavy again</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose had given Scorpius the note during Potions to meet her in Classroom Eleven at lunch. She sat on the desk, staring at the door, hoping that for some reason that Scorpius couldn't make it. He opened the door with that stupid smirk she had fallen in love with.</p><p>"A daytime meetup? Should I be worried or excited?" His smirk disappeared when he scanned her face, walking towards her. "Rose, what's wrong?" She swallowed, licking her lips.</p><p>"It's over, Scorpius. We're over."</p><p>"Over?" Her heart broke at his sad repetition of the word. "Is this about your dad? Did Albus tell you he sent me a howler?" She shook her head, ignoring the stinging in her eyes. "Then what is it about?" She tried to remember what she had come up with that morning with the girls.</p><p>"We've broken every single rule we made-"</p><p>"No, we haven't. We haven't fallen for each other, we haven't shagged anyone else and we didn't actually tell anyone."</p><p>"No, we’ve just broken every other one and...Do you know how many family members haven't written to me since everyone found out? Only Dominique, Victorie and Louis...Louis is in a different country so I'd expect it next week. We're over because I can't handle the disappointment in every single letter," She hopped off the desk and put her bag on. "See you in Transfiguration." He gently took her arm as she tried to walk past him.</p><p>"You're lying. What did your dad say to you?" She yanked her arm from his grasp, letting the old anger out but there wasn't much left.</p><p>"What did <em> your </em>dad say? Did he tell you that this was a mistake?"</p><p>"He said that I was doing what he never could."</p><p>"And what's that?"</p><p>"Get the most beautiful girl in my year...Turns out my dad had a thing for your mum."</p><p>"I don't care, Ferret. There is nothing you can do or say that'll make this not over."</p><p>"I'm falling for you, hard," Something in her chest shattered as he cupped her face, a tear going down his face. "I know it breaks that goddamn rule I made but I don't care about the rules. I only care about you," He leaned close to her lips. "Besides, if this was really over, if you really wanted this to be over, you would've already left, Weasel." She closed her eyes, putting her hands over his.</p><p>"My family hates me because of this."</p><p>"And my grandparents decided that I'm a blood traitor but I want this to last the year."</p><p>"So do I," She kissed him and he kissed her back, his thumbs rubbing her cheekbones. She pulled away, lifting his hands from her face. "But I need my family more than I want this. I'm sorry but it is over." She walked away, slamming the door after her and ran towards the bathroom, barely stifling her sobs...She made a big mistake.</p><p>~</p><p>"Over?!" Blake shook his head as he paced in front of Scorpius who took a swig of firewhiskey from the couch he was sprawled on. "Hell no, this isn't over. Albus, what do we do?" Albus sat up from the floor, sighing.</p><p>"Did she ask for her book back?" Scorpius shook his head. "Then it isn't over. If it was really over, she'd ask for her book back. We just need a plan to get her back." Scorpius took another swig of firewhiskey.</p><p>"No. If this is what she needs...I care about her enough to let her go," He set down the bottle, standing up and swayed slightly. "But it isn't. She needs to be honest to herself and realise us not being us is what her family needs, not what she needs." Blake picked up the bottle and took a swig.</p><p>"Well, you two know her best, what can we do?" Albus shrugged as Scorpius remembered a movie Rose liked.</p><p>"Do you know Ten Things I Hate About You?" Albus nodded while Blake shrugged. "There's this scene where the guy sings to the girl when she's playing football...What if I do something similar? I can sing that song she likes, Shark In The Water...Or am I too drunk to think straight?" Albus took a swig of firewhiskey.</p><p>"I'm bi, I don't think straight at all." They laughed before they heard a knock at the entrance to Slytherin. Scorpius nodded at Blake as he sat down again.</p><p>"You're the only one sober enough to handle this," He nodded and went to the entrance. Scorpius looked at Albus. "I have a weird question for you, if you had to go for Blake or me, who would you go for?" Albus let out a small laugh.</p><p>"I think you because our fathers put everything behind them and Mister Zabini probably still has a thing about blood traitors," Scorpius frowned at him and he shrugged with a grin. "Your dad's ex once said he thought my mum was good looking and he said he wouldn't touch a blood traitor. Besides, one Potter's enough for him." Blake smiled at Scorpius.</p><p>"Mate, there's something you should see," Scorpius stood up and walked over to see Rose standing in the corridor. "I'll leave you to it." Scorpius walked out into the corridor, closing the door after him.</p><p>"Just so Albus and Blake can't listen in," Rose nodded and he leaned against the wall, wishing he didn't find her so achingly beautiful. The fact she was wearing a familiar oversized jumper and pyjama bottoms should've made her less beautiful. "So, why are you here? In my jumper, by the way." She pulled the sleeves over her hands.</p><p>"So, you know how Weasleys are stubborn and rarely change their minds?" Scorpius shrugged and she smiled. "Well, they are and...I think I'm more of a Granger than a Weasley," He frowned until she took his hand. "Because I have been back and forth about you for so long...But I'm never changing my mind again." She kissed him and he kissed her back. He turned so she was against the wall and broke the kiss.</p><p>"You know you just saved yourself a drunken serenade of Shark In The Water."</p><p>"Too bad, it would've put a big smile on my face," She kissed him again and smiled. "What do you think about meeting up in the Prefects bathroom tomorrow?" He shrugged, his hands slowly sliding down her and gripping her ass.</p><p>"That depends...What do you think about me falling for you?"</p><p>"That it doesn't change me wanting this to just last the year."</p><p>"Then I'll meet you tomorrow," He kissed her and pulled away. "Please make sure to remind me because I am very drunk right now." She kissed his neck.</p><p>"I promise. Goodnight, Scorpius." He watched her walk away with a grin and she looked over her shoulder to grin at him as she flipped him off. He responded by thrusting two fingers into the air and she laughed. His grin became a soft smile as she looked away and he thought something that wasn't as scary as it used to be, <em> I love you </em>. He turned to the wall.</p><p>"Salazar," The passage appeared and he walked down it to see an excited Albus and Blake. "It's not over," They high fived and Scorpius sat down with a soft smile. "I love her. I love Rose." Albus turned to Blake, handing him a galleon.</p><p>"Another day and I would've won," Albus grumbled and Scorpius shook his head. "Sorry, it keeps things interesting when we all know how this ends. So how did you figure it out?" Scorpius took a swig of firewhiskey before answering.</p><p>"She was just being her and I realised...There's nothing to it," He eyed them both. "What about you two? How did you figure it out with your girls?" Blake shrugged with a smile.</p><p>"I don't really remember realising it and just said it to her." Albus took a swig of firewhiskey.</p><p>"I'm not sure if I'm in love yet," Scorpius and Blake snorted, making Albus frown. "What? Do you think I'm in love?" They nodded and Scorpius leaned forward.</p><p>"Is your day instantly better if she smiles at you?" Albus nodded. "Does she ever do something so cute that all you want to do is kiss her? Does she make you want to become better? Do you ever just see something that makes you instantly think of her and just wanted her to see it just so you could say you made her smile? Do you ever just look at her and think that she's perfect or the best thing that ever happened to you?" Albus nodded and Blake put an arm around him.</p><p>"That's love, bitch. You're Alice's bitch in a good, not anti-love way." Albus sighed, rubbing his head.</p><p>"Should've guessed because of the amortentia...Everything about the smell made me think of Alice...And Cedric...And Maeve." Scorpius shook his head before checking the time.</p><p>"We should sleep now so we're less hungover tomorrow," They nodded and swayed together towards the dormitory. Scorpius groaned as he saw the letter he left on his pillow. "Right, an actual letter from Rose's dad." He opened it and read it. <em> Dear Malfoy, I know my daughter will disregard my worries and I decided to go straight to you. After what happened with those Slytherins and that Ravenclaw, I want her to be safe and they claim the only reason they went after her was because of your "relationship". I'm begging you, for Rose, end it. Ron Weasley. </em>Scorpius handed the letter to Albus who sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>"Give Uncle Ron some time and he'll like you." Blake took the letter and threw it into the fire.</p><p>"There, now you don't have to think about it." Scorpius gave him a look.</p><p>"I wanted to show it to Rose," He got changed into his pyjamas before looking at Albus. "If we hadn't become friends before everything with Rose and I told you I loved her...What would you have done?" Albus sat on his bed before answering.</p><p>"That would've depended on her. If she felt the same or I could see her feeling the same, I would've been happy for you both."</p><p>"And if she didn't?"</p><p>"Then you would've dealt with the fourth best bat bogey hex Hogwarts has ever seen."</p><p>"Do you think she has?"</p><p>"I guess we'll see. If she has, I will fight for our family to get it," Scorpius got into bed and Albus smiled at him. "Goodnight, Scorpius." He smiled back.</p><p>"Goodnight, Albus," There was an angry noise from Blake's bed. "Goodnight, Blake." Scorpius deadpanned and Albus sighed.</p><p>"Goodnight Blake." Blake let out a loud yawn.</p><p>"Goodnight you lovestruck idiots over Gryffindors." Scorpius stared at the ceiling and listened to the gentle swishing of the water he never heard because of Flint as he fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Easter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rose rubbed her eyes, slamming her textbook closed and Scorpius slammed his closed as well, crawling over her bed to her. She had been worried her parents would catch him but the sight of him on her bed made it worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is your brain melting too?" She nodded and he kissed her forehead. "How about this, we quiz each other and for every question you get right, you choose an item of my clothing to remove. Every one you get wrong, I choose an item of your clothing to remove and vice versa. First question, what colour is amortentia?" She sighed before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mother of pearl," He nodded and she bit her lip, looking at his clothes carefully. "Shirt," He pulled it off, already eying what he would ask her to take off. "What is the incantation of the bird-conjuring charm?" He grinned at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Avis. The birds can even be used for an attack using oppugno," He leaned close to her ear. "Shirt, please," Rose pulled it off slowly, making sure he watched every inch of skin as it showed and smirked at his gaze flicking to her naked breasts until his eyes focused on the long cut left by Montague. "Name three ingredients for Draught of Living Death." She eyed his pyjama bottoms before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Powdered Root of Asphodel, Valerian root and a sloth brain," He nodded and she reached out, tugging at the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. "Bottoms," He pulled them down and she found herself staring at his very distinct lack of boxers. She raised an eyebrow at his erection before kissing him. He kissed back, rolling on top of her and she pulled away with a smirk. "Did I trick you or did you trick me?" He frowned until she removed her bottoms to reveal nothing but her wetness and he grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess we'll never know," He went to kiss her but she stopped him, reaching to play music through her speakers. "Just to make sure?" She nodded and Shark In The Water played loud enough to muffle them without annoying anyone. He kissed her, his hand gripping her hip too hard and she pulled away, breathing heavily, her mind flashing to that night instead of the boy she loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry...I just..." He nodded and gripped her hip gentler. She kissed him, running her hands over his chest and back before realising he wasn't touching her. She pulled away, putting her head against his. "Hey, just be gentle...Just touch me," His grey eyes flicked between hers before his hands slowly skimmed her body and she groaned as he gently cupped her ass. "See, I just need you to be gentle, is that alright?" He kissed her neck before whispering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. I just didn't want to force you," She felt tears in her eyes as he looked up at her with a smile. "I care about you too much...Why are you crying?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because you're the nicest bloke I've ever been with and we're not technically together because I'm not a real Gryffindor, because I'm too much of a coward to tell you I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought bitterly before wiping away the tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I care about you too, that's all," He grinned and started to kiss down her chest but she stopped him. "I just want you inside me," He kissed her as he aligned himself and they moaned together as he slid inside her. He kissed her neck as he slowly thrusted in and out of her. She buried her hands in his hair, carefully not to pull his hair. "Mine." She breathed, thinking he wouldn't hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yours," They made eye contact and he stroked her cheek. "Mine?" She closed her eyes as she rubbed her clit and felt her release coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yours," He started to speed up and kissed her before they reached their climax together, her whispering something she didn't understand. Scorpius frowned at Rose. "What?" He pulled out and shrugged, pulling the duvet around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought I heard you say something, that's all," She frowned before turning off the music as Say Geronimo reached its chorus and let him spoon her. "Goodnight Rose." She nestled against him, looking at the white blond hair on his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight Scorpius," She stayed awake long after he fell asleep and let herself whisper the words she wished she could say to his face. "I love you." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius woke up to Rose kissing his neck before kissing down his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rose, I have to go soon," She hummed, sending vibrations up his chest and he felt himself harden before burying his hand gently in her hair. "Fine but make it quick so I can return the favour before I have to leave, love." She smirked at him as she reached his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll try." She ran a tongue along his length before taking him fully into her mouth and he covered his mouth as she bobbed her head. He moaned into his hand as she hollowed her cheeks and groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, I'm close...F-Fuck," His hips thrusted up before he could stop them and he came in her mouth. She took him out of her mouth and wiped her mouth as she swallowed. "Sorry, I tried to warn you." She kissed him and he could taste himself in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind, besides you know what you taste like now," He rolled over her before checking the time. "Do you have enough time?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tap tap tap </span>
  </em>
  <span>. Scorpius launched himself under the bed and dragged his pyjamas and textbook after him at the sound of knocking. He watched Rose throw some clothes on before opening the door. "Acknowledging my existence today, Dad?" He covered his mouth as Ron walked to the bed and turned to Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's this I hear about you living with Malfoy?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has a massive house in London so he offered to let all of us live with him while paying rent so he can pay for the essentials. Is there a problem with that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I said you couldn't have any sort of relationship with-" Ron cut off suddenly and sniffed the air. "Rose, was Malfoy here?" Scorpius froze, especially as Spinx ran in and stared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scorpius </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn't here. Why would I disobey you?" He watched Spinx jump onto the bed and barely stopped himself from letting out his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So if I looked under the bed, I wouldn't find anyone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Just my textbook," Ron's hand groped towards him and Scorpius slided his textbook forward so Ron could grab it. "Satisfied?" Scorpius flinched when the textbook fell to the floor and Spinx jumped off the bed. "Dad!" Ron walked towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can move in with Malfoy but if you even think about..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About having a relationship where I don't have to dumb myself down or moan to make the bloke feel good? Don't worry, I won't find another," Ron opened the door and slammed it after him. Scorpius crawled out from under the bed and flopped onto his back. "Quick reaction with the textbook." He grinned as she got undressed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quick thinking about the textbook. The way your dad was reaching could've ended with accidental sexual assault," She laid down beside him and he looked at the bed. "You know, we can go back to bed..." She shook her head before kissing him. He rolled on top of her and kissed her neck before starting down her chest. He skimmed the scar because he wanted to kiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>, not that scar and smirked up at her before running his tongue over her entrance. She whimpered as he focused on her clit and she buried her hands in his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck...Scorpius...I..." He slid a finger inside and one of the hands disappeared. He glanced up to see her covering her mouth and added another finger. "Fuck...Fuck..." He replaced his tongue with his thumb and moved her hand before kissing her. She whispered something against his lips as she came as quietly as she could. He frowned at her, pushing hair out of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you say?" She looked like a deer in the headlights enough that he hoped...No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>prayed </span>
  </em>
  <span>that she had whispered a love confession until the expression turned into the smirks they saved for each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll tell you at your house later," He frowned and she kissed him. "I was thinking that maybe I could see your actual sheets, Ferret." He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger with a growing smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The idea of your hair on my silk sheets is tempting, Weasel...But your dad is suspicious en-" She kissed him, biting his lip and he pulled away, swallowing. "Yeah, I'm definitely tempted. Apparate to mine at nine? My parents are having date night which means I can easily get you into my room." She kissed him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like a plan, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scorpy</span>
  </em>
  <span>," He groaned, stretching and she grinned. "Now you see why I hate Maeve and Alice's nicknames." He shook his head, looking at his watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I have to go but I want to stay here...I also hate Scorpy," He got dressed quickly and picked up his wand, grinning at her. "See you tonight, Rose." She smiled at him in the jumper and sweats she'd thrown on, looking even more beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you tonight, Scorpius." She kissed him quickly and he imagined saying that he loved her and he didn't want to be her friend when this ended. He apparated home instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose gave Hugo a pointed look before she stood up, looking at her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to my room unless you want to search under the bed for Scorpius again, Dad," Ron sipped his firewhiskey, ignoring her and Rose hugged Hermione. "Night, Mum...Night Dad." Hugo cleared his throat, looking at Ron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad...Scorpius isn't that bad-" Rose closed the door as Ron started yelling and hurried upstairs to apparate to Scorpius' house. She quickly apparated, the sound of Ron yelling hiding the loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She found herself on the path outside the house and saw Scorpius smoking at the front door. She walked towards him and he smiled at her, blowing smoke as he stomped on the cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello Rose," She kissed him and he pulled away, sheepish. "So...There's a chance that your cousin is in my living room right now with my favourite second cousin because my dad was worried in case your dad came to kill me." Rose sighed before grinning at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then sneak me up to your room, Scorpius," He turned and she hopped onto his back. He carefully walked into the house and Rose closed the door after them with her foot. They started up the stairs and Scorpius slipped, both of them landing on their sides. Rose looked at Scorpius before they both burst out laughing. "Are you sure you're a Slytherin? Being sneaky is one of your traits right?" Scorpius shook his head, sitting up on the stair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, being cunning. Sneaky and cunning are different things," Victorie and Teddy gave them looks from the bottom of the stairs. "Please don't tell." They shared a look before Teddy cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Careful or someone could think you two are in love," Rose barely stopped herself from tensing and noticed Scorpius go pink. "Just keep it down." They nodded and started up the stairs again. Scorpius took her hand as they reached the second flight of stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, you're going to be the only girl I'm not related to who has seen my room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I'm honoured...Especially as I know there have been many girls," He picked her up and kissed her, wrapping her legs around him. She smiled as he fumbled for the door handle and she looked around his room with a grin. "Fuck, could your room be anymore Slytherin?" He set her down with a grin as he kicked the door closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could have a snake," His nose grazed her neck. "Or more silver lanterns...Or the sound of water lapping against the window," She pulled away from him and sat on his bed, her hand sliding over his silk sheets. "Do you think the Room of Requirement ones are better?" She held up a finger before smelling the sheet. She smiled the familiar cinnamon and sandalwood before looking at him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, they're actually yours so they're better than anything the Room of Requirement could create," He grinned at her, a sparkle in his eyes that gave her the hope that he felt the same way, and kissed her. She reclined onto the mattress, pulling him after her and tugged at his shirt. He broke the kiss to pull it off before helping her take off hers and rolling her on top of him. He unhooked her red bra with ease and she helped him take off his jeans then her own. He reached for her pants but she stopped him with a grin. "Not yet." He frowned as she kissed him and started to rub herself against his clothed erection. He groaned, holding her hips and she grinned at the wet patch appearing on his boxers. He stopped her, breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you keep doing that...I won't last," She smiled innocently as she pecked his lips and rolled him on top of her. He kissed her before peppering kisses down until he reached her pants. He pulled them down before sucking her clit. She covered her mouth and Scorpius moved her hand from her mouth, moving away despite her whimpers. "My room's soundproof and I want to hear you as I taste you," She moved her hands to his hair as he went back to her clit. Each stroke his tongue making her moan until she finally found her release and pulled him up for a kiss. "Careful or I might think you're in love with me." She nudged his nose with her own, her heart thumping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was about to say the same thing," She reached out and traced his jaw for a moment. He leaned into her touch before blinking and gently sliding into her entrance. "God, Scorpius..." He thrusted as slowly as possible and she moaned, trying to make him move faster. He moved slowly until he couldn't anymore and she held him tightly as he sped up, both of them hurling over the edge together. He rested his head on hers as she reached for her wand and cleaned them off. He rolled off her and played with her hair with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your hair is as amazing as I thought it would be against these."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It feels amazing to be against them." He pecked her lips before they ended up under the sheets, her back pressed against Scorpius's chest as his arms circled her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight Rose." She brought one of his hands to her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight Scorpius." She opened her mouth to add an 'I love you' but thought better of it and fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. May</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This going to be the last mostly smut chapter and the next ones are plot heavy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rose pulled Scorpius into the Prefects' Bathroom, both of them tired from the exams they had that day but still eager to be together. She kissed him, teasing his lip with her teeth and he moaned, gripping her ass. Rose pulled away and dropped her dressing gown, grinning at the look on Scorpius' face as he took in the green, semi opaque lingerie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See something you like, Scorpius?" He didn't answer as he hurried forward and kissed her. She pulled away, tugging his shirt up and he helped her take it off before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Quickly the rest of their clothes disappeared and they sank into the bath. He kissed her neck, his hand sliding down her body. "Fuck..." She moaned as his hand rubbed her clit and his other hand pinched her nipple. He dunked his head underwater and she was confused until she felt his tongue. She closed her eyes as she let out a low groan. The bathroom door opened and Rose covered herself in time to see Hugo and his girlfriend Ana walk in. "Hi...Fuck..." She tried to subtly stop Scorpius while Hugo and Ana noticed the pile of clothes. Hugo took Ana's hand, pulling her back to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what? We'll just hang out in the Room of Requirement...Tell Scorpius I say hi." They left and Scorpius broke the surface with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I miss something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just my brother and his girlfriend, he says hi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry...Do you want me to stop?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never," He grinned before going underwater again and she closed her eyes as his finger slid inside her. She found her release with a near scream that resembled Scorpius' name and Scorpius came up for air with a strange smile. "What?" He shook his head, kissing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing important," He pulled her on top of him and she locked eyes with him as she slowly slid his cock inside her. He groaned. "I always forget how amazing you feel," She kissed his jaw as they moved together with ease. He kissed her neck, sucking gently and she moaned, gripping his hair. "I'm close...Fuck...Fuck!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" They found their release together and Rose looked at him for a long time after she got off him. "Have you ever regretted this?" He shook his head, kissing her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No...Well, I did regret our first kiss but so did you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hated you with every fibre of my being."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So did I...Did you smell the amortentia the first time we did it in potions?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I had a cold...Isn't that when you concussed by Louis after he found out you fucked his girlfriend before they were officially together?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed all those classes that day...Do you think things would be different if we had smelled them last year?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean I was dating Frank and thought I loved him-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thought?" Scorpius interrupted and Rose focused on the water, thinking of a way to explain it without saying that she only loved Scorpius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Until we broke up...Yeah, I thought I loved him but I realised he was an Adam not a Warner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You deserve a Warner, Rose." Scorpius kissed her and she pulled him on top of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius kissed her, his hands running over those curves that killed him and ignored the thought that was becoming far too constant, </span>
  <em>
    <span>It'll be over soon so enjoy it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He moved to kiss her neck and felt himself get hard again. She pushed him away and went underwater. He frowned until he felt her arms around him, pulling him backwards. He let out a short laugh before he fell under the water. He smiled at her before reaching to kiss her. She stopped him before reaching between his legs and running her hand down his cock. He broke the surface, taking a deep breath as she rubbed her cock before he felt her tongue on his tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" He found her hair and buried his hand in it gently as she licked the entire length of his cock before putting him fully in her mouth. "F-Fuck..." He looked down and peered at her under the water, deciding to do something he should've done months ago. "I love you, Rose," He hoped she heard him...He </span>
  <em>
    <span>prayed </span>
  </em>
  <span>she heard him. "F-Fuck..." He pulled her hair gently as his erection grew painful and she came up. "Sorry, it just hurt far too much." She nodded, tilting her head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you say something when I was underwater?" He opened his mouth to say yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, did you hear something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, must just be exam stress," He wanted to correct himself, to correct her but his throat closed up and he just had to watch as she continued. "I thought I heard you say that...Nevermind...Maybe it's time we get back to our dorms," He nodded and they got out of the bath. He watched as she put the lingerie back on and she grinned at him. "You didn't answer my question. Do you see something you like?" He grinned at her as she put on her dressing gown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I love you in green so of course I liked it, I love it in fact," </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not as much as I love you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>He added bitterly before taking her hand. "I better get you back to Gryffindor before Alice and Maeve come after me." She nodded and he squeezed her hand as they left the bathroom. She tugged on his hand with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what do you think of A Court of Mist and Fury?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rhys is definitely my favourite character now. He's been through so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right? Where do you stand on Feyre and her sisters?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a love hate relationship with the sisters but I really like Fae Feyre. No offense to human Feyre but Fae Feyre has a better bloke."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In a world of Tamlins, find your Rhysand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In a world of human Feyres, find your Fae Feyre."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Human Feyre wasn't bad!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No but Fae Feyre's better and has a better bloke...You deserve a Rhys, you know." He whispered and she gave him a surprised smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you deserve a Fae Feyre. You deserve the best person for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if the best person doesn't realise they're the best person?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Their loss because you're pretty amazing once you get past the whole man-whore, Slytherin, Malfoy, hating human Feyre thing...Hell, once you get past all of that, you like all of that," Scorpius gave her a surprised smile, hoping she was going to add what he hoped he would. "You're going to make someone really happy one day." He squeezed her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So are you," They reached Gryffindor and he kissed her cheek. "Night, Rose." He started to walk backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Night Scorpius." He turned with a wave and looked over his shoulder as he thought he heard Rose add something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you say something?" Rose seemed to think for a moment before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was just saying you have a nice ass." He smiled and nodded before continuing down the stairs, him and Rose both wishing they could just admit they had said I love you to each other without the other hearing properly.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback appreciated. This is a little short because I was worried about adding too many unnecessary things</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. I'm Not Ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose packed her trunk and smiled at the people she'd been sharing a dormitory with for the last seven years.</p><p>"So...This is it, seven years over," They nodded and she sat on her bed. "I have to meet Scorpius at eleven so...What does everyone think of having a girls' night? We haven't had one since..." She trailed off, thinking when Delphine put her arm around Jane, stifling a laugh.</p><p>"Fourth year when I admitted I had a crush on one of you and you couldn't figure out who." They laughed together and Alice covered her mouth for a moment.</p><p>"Didn't we make a bet on who was most likely to kiss Scorpius?" Rose let out a bark of laughter and Alice pointed at Maeve. "Didn't we think it was going to be you?" Maeve snorted.</p><p>"Oh my God, I said it would be Rose and she hit me," Rose clutched her side and Maeve looked around with a sad smile. "We've grown up a lot since then, huh?" Jane kissed Delphine before answering.</p><p>"In good ways. Rose finally learned how to get along with Malfoy," Rose smiled slightly. "Alice finally got Albus and Maeve...Is taller. Me and Delphy got together...Life's good and we're technically adults." Rose went to her trunk and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey.</p><p>"Which is why I suggest a drinking game to show why we're only technically adults. Never Have I Ever?" They nodded and everyone grabbed pillows before creating a circle around the stove. Rose poured everyone a drink and grinned. "I'll start, never have I ever...Kissed a girl." Everyone else took a long sip and Jane pointed at her.</p><p>"That's cheating so I'm going to cheat too," She pulled a face before smiling. "Never have I ever shagged a Slytherin." Rose clinked glasses with Alice before taking a sip and Maeve grinned.</p><p>"Huh, so Albus not being able to get it up was helpful," Alice whacked her and she raised her hands. "If he has been able to, I would still be with him and you would still be with Cedric. It worked out great for all of us." Rose shook her head and Delphine cleared her throat.</p><p>"Never have I ever been in love with a Malfoy," Rose took a sip, tears burning her eyes. "Why won't you just tell him?" She let out a low laugh.</p><p>"I tried...He didn't hear me...I just want to tell him that I don't want to be just his friend and I love him and he's the perfect bloke for me."</p><p>"Why can't you?"</p><p>"Because I'm an idiotic coward who doesn't deserve him...I thought we were playing a game, not talking about boys." Maeve shook her head, sipping her drink.</p><p>"Rosie, you do deserve him. You two are perfect together. I've seen you with two other guys, Frank and that friend of James who was an ass...Neither of them made you smile like Scorpius does," Rose drank her firewhiskey, not looking at Maeve. "He's the love of your life, right?" She looked at her drink before answering.</p><p>"It's not that simple and you know it."</p><p>"Not that simple is always worth it." Alice cleared her throat, nudging Maeve and smiled at everyone.</p><p>"Let's keep playing. Never have I ever...Had a thing for blonds." Rose pulled a face before drinking and everyone laughed. She looked around at all of them before smiling sadly to herself, goodbyes weren't easy but somehow Scorpius was going to be the hardest and it wasn't a proper goodbye.</p><p>~</p><p>Scorpius jumped from bed to bed, trying not to bang his head before dropping onto his bed, panting hard.</p><p>"I'm never choosing dare again," Emilia stuck her tongue out and he smiled at Albus. "Truth or dare?"</p><p>"Truth."</p><p>"Have you told Alice you love her yet?"</p><p>"No...Waiting until we're at King's Cross. Blake, truth or dare?"</p><p>"Dare."</p><p>"I dare you...To kiss Scorpius if that's alright with Emilia." Emilia nodded encouragingly and Blake gave Albus some side eye.</p><p>"We're not playing out some weird fantasy of yours, are we?" Albus shrugged and Scorpius raised an eyebrow at Blake.</p><p>"Are you going to or not?" Blake quickly leaned forward and kissed him before covering his face. Scorpius looked at Emilia with a raised eyebrow. "Is he better at kissing with you?" Emilia nodded and Blake narrowed his eyes at Scorpius.</p><p>"Truth or dare?"</p><p>"Truth."</p><p>"Are you going to tell Rose how you feel?"</p><p>"I...I'm not sure...What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if it means we're not even friends? There's a lot I have to think about," He blinked and looked at Emilia. "Truth or dare?"</p><p>"Truth."</p><p>"Did they give you the same scar they gave Rose?" Emilia nodded, her hand absently running down her chest and Blake kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, I was curious..." Emilia smiled at him.</p><p>"I get it, trust me...Does she get nightmares?"</p><p>"The first couple of weeks after but not anymore. Not that I know of anyway," He checked the time and stood up. "I have to go see her...For the last time...I'm not ready..." He blinked away his tears before heading towards the door. Albus cleared his throat.</p><p>"Telling her is the right thing." Scorpius left the dormitory and put his hands in his pockets. One last time...He had to make it count.</p><p>~</p><p>Rose left Gryffindor and walked slowly to Classroom Eleven, torn between never getting there so there wasn't a last time and getting there so she could be with him one last time. She didn't realise someone was beside her until he cleared his throat and she jumped.</p><p>"Uncle Fred, you scared me." It was strange seeing Fred, knowing that he should look like George now. Fred grinned at her.</p><p>"You looked like you needed company," Rose looked at the grand staircase with a sigh and he frowned. "What's wrong?" She looked at her slippers as they went down the stairs together.</p><p>"I'm in love with a boy I can't be with without everyone hating me and he probably doesn't feel the same so I can't tell him but I'm not ready for us to end."</p><p>"If you mean Scorpius Malfoy, I'd wager he does...Talk to him, Rosie." He turned and floated through a wall. Rose continued down the stairs and hid as Mister Filch walked past, singing a Taylor Swift song.</p><p>"We are never ever, ever getting back together, We are never ever, ever getting back together, You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me, But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together, Like, ever." Rose stifled a giggle and felt her smile fade away as she finally reached Classroom Eleven. She hesitated outside the door and remembered the first time she came here to be with Scorpius. She thought it was rock bottom and she didn't want to be another notch on his broomstick...She now wanted nothing more than to be with him, for them to be more than the friends they had become. She blinked away her tears and made herself smile. If this was the last time, then she was going to enjoy every minute of it and make sure he was enjoying it too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. One Last Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long but I hope you enjoy this chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rose walked into Classroom Eleven and was struck about the familiarity of it, it was almost exactly like when they started this, the only difference was the lack of loathing and smiles on their faces. He grinned at her, leaning against the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello Rose," She closed the door behind her and he pointed his wand at the door. "Muffliato," She walked towards him, slowly untying her dressing gown. "You're trying to drive me crazy, aren't you?" She shrugged before dropping the dressing gown to show off his jumper and green pants. His eyes darkened and he closed the distance between them, gathering her in his arms. "Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?" His nose grazed her neck and she shuddered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm guessing you want me to never forget tonight.” He let out a deep chuckle that made her toes curl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking more giving you the most passionate,” He kissed her neck. “Sensual,” He moved to the hollow of her throat. “Night of your life.” She shivered as he ran his tongue down to the top of the jumper and she tugged his hair gently, making him look at her, the sight of him looking up at her as intoxicating as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I may have to take over if you take too long because I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>to </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>remember tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you definitely will...But not before I make my name the only word you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That...Was a crappy line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but I’m still going to do it,” He kissed her, parting her lips as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to the desk and set her down, his hands going under the jumper before he pulled away with a moan. "Do you ever wear a bra?" She shrugged with a grin as he stroked her breasts slowly, sending waves of pleasure through her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not if we're supposed to be meeting up," Her grin faded as she remembered this was the last time and he put his head against hers, his hands falling to her waist. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" He pressed a kiss to her lips and smiled painfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to apologise. This is the last time and...We shouldn't forget it," He whispered before locking eyes with her and wiped away tears that she hadn't realised were there. "But we aren't going to change what this means to either of us...This is the best thing I've had in a long time even if </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>nearly ruined it and...Being your friend would be a really good thing." The word friend stabbed Rose's heart and she considered telling him she didn't want to be just his friend, she wanted to be more than his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Being your friend </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a really good thing," She tugged his hair, making her voice husky. "Now, I believe you were going to give the most passionate, sensual night of my life...So what are you waiting for?" He bit his lip before replying, his voice as husky as hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was trying to decide if I should be passionate or sensual first," His hands moved her breasts and he kissed her neck before whispering. "I think...I should be passionate first...Is that alright with you?" She pulled him closer, their hips pressed together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," He kissed her fiercely and played with her nipples like she liked him to. He pulled away and she pulled off the jumper. His lips replaced his fingers and his hand slid down her chest before stopping at her scar. She frowned as he pulled away and stared at the scar. "Scorpius?" He licked down the scar, making her shiver before ripping her underwear off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to do that once," He went back to licking her nipples and his hand went to her clit, making him pull away again despite her whimper of protest. "Always so wet for me..." His thumb circled her clit as he sucked on her nipple and slid a finger inside her. She moaned as his tongue replaced his finger and she found herself pushing him into her. He gripped her thigh tightly, moaning into her wetness. He pulled away, licking his lips while his thumb continued its circling, her moans becoming pants. "Do you hate me yet?" She looked at him between her thighs before being honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish I did...this would be easier..." His thumb stopped, eliciting a whimper from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it would be easier if we still hated each other," He looked like he was going to add something but instead resumed circling her clit and kissed her, making her taste herself. She found her release and breathed his name into his mouth. He pulled away with a smirk and pulled off his shirt. "Are you going to help me?" She hopped off the desk and pulled down his pyjama bottoms, grinning at his erection. She pulled down his boxers before pushing him onto the desk. "What are you-" She kissed him, straddling him before rubbing his cock between them. "I thought I was in charge." She ran a tongue up his abs before replying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were taking too long," She slowly slid him inside her, locking eyes with him as she took him deeper than they had before. She let out a moan as he was seated completely inside her. "This feels..." She trailed off and he nodded, sitting up to pull her closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it feels…" He whispered before they started moving together and he nipped gently at her neck. She buried her hands into his hair and made him look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be gentle...I trust you..." He bit her neck and she moaned, gripping him tightly. She needed him to mark her one more time, so she had a reminder...At least for the first couple of days without him. She dragged her nails down his back as his hand found her clit and rubbed it. She felt her release coming and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Scorpius...Fuck...I'm close...So close..." She quickened the pace and imagined each thrust as her saying the words she wanted him to hear. He panted in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bitch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Man whore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mine...I...I love you..." Her release came before she realised what she said and Scorpius found his own release before blinking at her. Holy fucking shit in Merlin's pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius sat frozen on the desk as Rose climbed off him like she had been burned and tried to find his voice. She found hers first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we pretend I didn't say that?" Scorpius couldn't form words, she said it...She said she loved him...And he still couldn't say it. Rose winced at her torn pants before taking his boxers. "I think tonight was memorable enough..." She put on his jumper before he finally found his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, Rose," He got off the desk and tried to grab her arm. "Don't leave, we need to-" She stepped away, hurrying out the door, throwing her pants in the bin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, we don't. I-I'll find somewhere else to live...I can't." Scorpius dressed quickly and followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Rose, you don't understand-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I get it. I'm a Weasley, you're a Malfoy, we make no sense." He grabbed her arm and turned her around, blood roaring in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you don't get it. We make perfect sense to me," He cupped her face, wiping away the tears streaming down her face. "You are beautiful, funny, sweet, smart, nice and have amazing taste in books, have amazing Quidditch skills...I could stand here and list every single thing about you that...That makes me love you so much. I love you, Rose Minerva Weasley." Rose smiled at him, her hands covering his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," He kissed her, gentle and sweet...Full of potential. She pulled away, putting her head against his. "I guess this isn't the last time, huh?" He grinned at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope not...I guess we'll have to have the most passionate, sensual night of your life another time...We have all the time in the world," He kissed her before whispering. "Weasel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ferret."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Love?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He whispered hopefully and she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>darling </span>
  </em>
  <span>," She purred before kissing him and pulling away. "Now...Everyone's not expecting me to go back to the dorm...Maybe we could go to the Room of Requirement? If you're too tired, we can just sleep." He kissed the bite mark he left before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to wake up beside you...Especially since, if we want, we can wake up together everyday after everyone moves in together, love." She took his hand, their fingers interlaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, darling, I can't think of a better way to wake up," He grinned as they strolled to the Room of Requirement and she tugged on his hand with a strange sigh. "I used to think this thing between us was rock bottom...The moment I thought you didn't love me back was the real rock bottom." He kissed her temple with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I used to think of this as rock bottom too...If this is rock bottom, there's nowhere I'd rather be...Because it's where you are." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's so cheesy…Keep being cheesy please...Or you can tell me when you fell in love with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure when I fell in love but I realised when you came to Slytherin after you ended things...When you were leaving and you gave me the finger and I responded with two fingers...I just thought that I love you. What about you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was after we reported </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>...when Emilia went to report them as well...I looked away from her and Blake kissing...Made eye contact with you and everything stopped hurting...You looked away and I just realised that I love you." He pulled her to a stop with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait...When you ended things...You were in love with me?" She avoided looking at him and he sighed, kissing her forehead. "It doesn't matter anyway, we're together and we can handle anything." Rose looked up at him with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even our parents? Our grandparents? My dad and grandad will probably punch you." Scorpius stopped outside of the Room of Requirement and lifted her hand to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"From what my dad tells me, your mum is better at that so I can take it. My dad will be happy for me and I can stop him from punching your dad...I think," He brushed his lips against her knuckles, earning a shiver and smiled, making his voice husky. "Maybe we should stop talking about our parents and I could worship you...Or we can cuddle, sleeping in each other's arms...Like we can everyday when we move in together..." She kissed him with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we could cuddle naked...Best of both worlds...Especially since we can't sleep naked with roommates...And Spinx," Her hands slipped under his bottoms and he shivered as she gripped his ass. "I think we should get in there," She removed her hands from his ass and he barely stopped a whimper from escaping him as they went into the Room of Requirement. Scorpius barely smirked at the silk sheets on the bed before Rose stretched on top of them. "Are you coming or what?" He undressed quickly and laid down beside her. She shifted so her head was on his chest and he twirled her hair around his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm never going to get sick of this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give it a month. Do you know how much I shed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...I found your hair in my cereal once...We hadn't seen each other in days. It was disconcerting." Her laugh vibrated down his chest before she became serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think we'll last?" He kissed her head with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I've never been more sure of anything...Although, are we boyfriend and girlfriend or do we need a few dates?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes to both," She pressed a kiss right over his heart. "I love you." She closed her eyes and he smiled, tucking the sheets around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too." He closed his eyes and smiled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>All the time in the world</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thought blissfully before drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can't believe I'm almost done with this story. Sorry this chapter is so long</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rose sat beside Scorpius, his head on her shoulder and couldn't stop smiling. This was the best thing she could've imagined...If it wasn't for her friends exchanging money about who would say it first and how. Alice took a galleon from Albus before giving her an apologetic smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Rose but at least I had faith in you unlike </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>people,” She gestured at Albus who put his heart over his chest. “Sorry, Al but it’s true. You thought Scorpius was going to sing before telling her he loved her." Scorpius kissed Rose's neck with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, if I wasn't so worried that she thought I froze because I didn't feel the same, I would've belted out Shark In The Water," Rose squeezed his hand and he smiled lazily at Alice. "Besides, what would you have done if neither of us said anything?" Alice leaned back with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Convinced you both to tell each other how you feel and have a dramatic Rom-Com moment," Scorpius frowned and Rose absently rubbed the crease between his eyebrows. "Romantic comedy moment. It's a movie thing. We should have weekly movie nights!" Cedric groaned into Maeve's lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to get sick of Patrick Swayze and Julia Roberts, aren't I?" Rose grinned wickedly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe just Ansel Elgort and Shailene Woodley because there's going to be a lot of book adaptations!" Scorpius looked up at her hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do any of the books we read together have adaptations?" He sounded so excited that Rose felt like a horrible person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None of the ones we've read together </span>
  <em>
    <span>so far </span>
  </em>
  <span>," She looked out the window and realised they were nearly at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. "So...We're nearly at Nine and Three Quarters and we have no idea how to tell them." Scorpius lifted her hand to his lips with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By using our words, consequences be damned...Unless one of us gets punched. Neither of us deserve to be punched." Blake sighed, playing with Emilia's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If someone swings, I'll stop them. I'm good at that." Rose smiled at Blake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So am I, right Cedric? Alice?" Alice nodded while Cedric blushed. The train slowed and Rose looked at the platform, taking a deep breath. "Ready for this?" Scorpius kissed her cheek with a smile that filled her with butterflies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I am. I'm with you," Everyone gagged and Rose gave them the finger as she kissed him properly. Scorpius grinned when they pulled apart. "Is it weird that I'm jealous that they're getting the finger from you?" She giggled, following the others out of the compartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I'll still be giving you the finger as long as you keep those two fingers up," He gave her a smile that made her blush with realisation. "I didn't mean it like that," She leaned close to his ear, taking his hand while juggling Spinx's carrier. "But I wouldn't mind it," She purred and he kissed her cheek. They stepped onto the platform and Rose found her parents easily, they stood talking with Harry and Ginny like they always did. She then spotted Draco not too far away and looked at Scorpius. "Ready?" Scorpius took a deep breath and nodded before walking towards her parents, holding her hand like it was the only thing left in the world. Harry and Ginny saw them first, Harry's face changing like it had when he first heard. Ron focused on them and Rose fought the instinct to drop Scorpius' hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I've got you," Scorpius whispered as Ron stalked over with Hermione and Draco just behind. Scorpius offered his hand to Ron. "Hello Mister Weasley, we've never actually been introduced." Ron visibly seethed and clenched his fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you both ignored my letter and howler about...Whatever this is. Do you have a good reason?" Rose stepped forward, dropping Scorpius' hand to cross her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two actually. One, we're adults so we don't have to do whatever you say. And two, the most important reason...I love him." Scorpius stepped up beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I love her...Enough that if you want to punch me, I'll let you but it won't change how either of us feel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Especially since we've spent so long trying to deny it to ourselves...And I did originally listen to you and ended it...It was the worst nine hours of my life...Because I knew I loved him." Draco stepped beside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know we've never gotten along and we've gotten into a lot of fights over the years but," Draco offered Ron his hand, making Rose wonder if Hell froze over. "I care about my son a lot more than some feud." Ron stared at the hand until Hermione put her hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ronald, Rose is more important than this grudge. If you don't work something out, we could lose her." Ron looked at Rose and she felt her chin tremble because her mother was right, she would let them go for him. Ron took Draco's hand and shook it. Hugo appeared beside Rose and leaned close to her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think generations of Weasleys and Malfoys just rolled over in their graves." Rose smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good." Draco cleared his throat and managed a painful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want, we'd love for you to join us for dinner tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius helped set the table when the door rang. Draco elbowed him affectionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Invite them in, I'll finish up here." Scorpius hurried to the door and opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Mister Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Hugo...Rose," Ron awkwardly nodded in greeting while Hugo and Hermione gave polite hellos and Rose jumped forward to give him a quick hug that still made his heart race, the green dress helped a lot. He stepped aside to let them in and let Rose take his hand. "Dinner's almost ready so I can take your coats." Ron narrowed his eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm surprised that you don't have a house elf doing all the work." Hermione let out a sharp</span>
  <em>
    <span> Ronald </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Scorpius smiled at him, taking his coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My father isn't the same person you remember from school. He doesn't own any house elves and doesn't use that word anymore," Scorpius hung up their coats and gestured to the drawing room. "We can sit in here until dinner's ready." They followed him into the drawing room and he found himself in between Rose and Hugo, it seemed like the least dangerous seat but the looks he received from Ron suggested differently. Hermione smiled at Scorpius, the air tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, Scorpius, what are you planning to do?" Scorpius smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm hoping to become an auror, it's always been a dream of mine. Even if my grandfather is less than supportive." Ron snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably worried you're going to have to arrest him." Hermione gave Ron a look and Draco walked into the room, hands in his pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right, Weasley. Unlike me, my father hasn't changed. Neither has yours if Rose's hesitation is anything to go by," Draco drawled before sitting in an armchair facing Ron. "So, we should learn how to get on. Neither of us are the same people we were back at Hogwarts so we should find out everything that's changed." Ron watched Draco long enough that Scorpius took Rose's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Does your family still use that bloody cellar?" Draco's cheeks went pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it's a wine cellar. As part of our immunity, we gave up all our dark artifacts so when we moved in, Astoria and I made it into a wine cellar," Scorpius felt the tension thicken and felt Rose squeeze his hand. "What about your parents? Do they still live in that pigpen?" Ron's ears went red and Rose leaned forward, her voice low and menacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we should move to a subject that doesn't involve thinly veiled insults that focus on the past," Rose draped Scorpius' arm around her and nestled against him. "Mister Malfoy, how is Gringotts?" Draco leaned back with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The goblins are learning to work with wizards comfortably after Voldemort's massacre all those years ago. They still despise us but it's understandable." Ron glanced at Draco's arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you still have the dark mark?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. It cannot be removed...I tried," Draco's eyes slid to Hermione for the first time. "I never had the opportunity to apologise about calling you by that word...What Bellatrix did to you makes that word sicken my stomach even by thinking about it. I am sorry." Hermione gave him a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Draco. It means a lot that you still believe you have to apologise." Draco and Hermione stared at each other long enough that Scorpius cleared his throat and revealed something he shouldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, Mister Weasley, I feel like I should be honest with you," Rose gave him a nod. "Over Easter, I spent a lot of time in Rose's room...You nearly caught me once...Please don't punch me." Ron smiled at Scorpius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to punch you. I don't want to lose my only bloody daughter...Why did you fall in love with her after all these years? You seemed to despise each other." Scorpius smiled at Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I finally realised she was more than a Weasley and I guess reading someone's favourite books makes you see them more clearly," Rose blushed red and looked down. "Does that answer satisfy you or would you like me to explain it better?" Ron looked at Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you, Rosie? Why did you fall in love with him?" Rose looked at Scorpius for a long time before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's no one like him and no one has ever made me feel so happy...Probably because he's the first one I chose for myself," Everyone frowned and Rose shrugged, her brown eyes shimmering. "I was only with Frank because I knew how happy you would be, Dad," She stood up, smoothing her dress. "I need a break." Rose left the room as Astoria walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dinner's ready...Where's Rose going?" Scorpius stood up and went to follow Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No idea. I'm going to make sure she's alright," He hurried to the stairs to find her waiting at the top of them. "Hey, are you alright?" She silently opened her arms and he took two steps at a time to hug her. He ended up two steps below her and they were nearly the same height. She pulled away enough to press her lips to his before looking him in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we hang out just the two of us after dinner?" He nodded, rubbing his knuckles against her cheek and she smiled. "I think this is the first time we've ever been the same height." Scorpius shook his head, tugging on a lock of her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were the same height until Christmas our first year," He stepped back and offered her his hand. "Now, let's get back there before our dads make an insult that leads to a fist fight," She took his hand and he led her downstairs. "We just have to get through dinner." They shared a smile and walked into the dining room together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius' hand on her knee was the only thing that made Rose not yell at her dad. Ron wasn't saying anything but he kept glaring at everything around him. Rose smiled at Astoria instead as she cut up a piece of chicken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is really delicious, Mrs Malfoy." Astoria smiled over her firewhiskey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Rose, call me Astoria. I wish I could take full credit for the chicken but Scorpius helped out. He's really good in the kitchen," Astoria smiled at Ron hopefully. "I'm assuming you're a good cook. I've heard many things about your mother's cooking and since Hermione is always working-" Ron dropped his cuttery loudly, his ears red, making Hermione take his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, Mione makes dinner most nights since my mum taught her how to cook," Rose's guard went up as she dropped her hands under the table and she felt Scorpius take her hands. "I take care of everything else though. Why did you assume that I was the one doing the cooking?" Draco set his goblet down loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't talk to my wife like that, Weasley." Astoria put her hand on Draco's arm and she smiled at Ron again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, Draco. I'm sorry for making the assumption. I thought since she has a lot of late nights at the office because Magical Law Enforcement doesn't seem like the sort of thing that has regular office hours," Astoria studied him intently. "Now, Ron, I understand you have history with my Draco but it doesn't mean you can be rude to me in my own house and have a problem with your daughter falling in love with my son who I've taught to respect women." Hugo snorted into his pumpkin juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No wonder he slept with half the school," Scorpius knocked over his empty goblet and Rose glared at Hugo. "Sorry." She smiled at the hickey she pretended not to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hugo, is that a hickey on your neck?" His hand clamped over his neck and Hermione raised her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The fact that Scorpius used to be a...I don't know what word to use." Scorpius smiled at Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can use the term man whore. Rose used the term," He picked up his goblet and leaned back in his chair. "I did sleep with a lot of girls before Rose but she's the only one I've ever loved and the second our relationship started, I never even glanced at a girl. I respected all those girls and I respect Rose as well," Scorpius' eyes flicked to Ron. "I know you don't like me because of my father and your history but I care about Rose." Ron looked at him long enough that Rose felt her nails rub against her palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's your favourite Quidditch team?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Holyhead Harpies and the Chudley Cannons. I can't choose between them even if the Harpies are playing horribly this season." Scorpius gently took Rose's hands again, stopping her and the tension finally eased in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius had only begun to feel less stressed when the topic of James and Bianca's wedding and their baby came up. Ron sipped his firewhiskey, arm around Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The wedding's going to be small since Zabini isn't showing up. I feel sorry for Bianca." Draco nodded, holding Astoria's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to walk her down the aisle instead but what kind of father won't go to his own daughter's wedding?" Ron gestured at Scorpius and Rose cuddling together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it was them, I would still go to the wedding, especially with a baby involved. We have a lot more history than Zabini and Harry." Scorpius glanced at Rose to find her already staring at him. They looked away, both blushing and Hermione checked the time with a wince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have an early day tomorrow so I think it's time we head home," Ron nodded, finishing his firewhiskey and Hermione glanced at Rose before smiling at Draco and Astoria. "But we won't mind if Rose wants to stay the night here. If that's alright with you." Draco and Astoria nodded. Ron smiled at Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to stay, Rosie?" Rose nodded and he checked his watch. "Be home by nine tomorrow. Spinx won't let any of us feed her," He looked at Scorpius, something like respect in his eyes. "Consider this my blessing...Don't hurt her." Scorpius nodded and they walked the Weasleys to the door. Draco shook hands with Ron and Hermione, the one with Hermione lasting too long. Scorpius apparated Rose into his room and she smiled at him as she sat down on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So...We kinda just ended the feud," Scorpius smiled back as he sat beside her. "What did you think about what my dad said? You know us getting married and a baby...That seems...Strange to think about." He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good strange though." He breathed and she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The best strange...I'm pretty sure with anyone else, the thought would be terrifying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe with everything that's happened this year with us, the bar for terrifying is significantly higher," She kissed him sweetly and he put his hands on her hips. He pulled away with a soft smile. "I love you." She cupped his face with her hands, kissing his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too...Which is why I think it's time I show you a dance I had made to annoy you for when Gryffindor beat Slytherin...I changed it up a bit," She stood up and took out her phone. A familiar strum played from it and he grinned as she started to dance to Shark In The Water. He barely noticed her toeing her shoes off before she slid off her dress and he blinked at the green lace underneath before frowning. "What?" He pointed at the bra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you didn't wear a bra if you were going to see me," She gave him the finger and he pulled her closer, his hand going to the top of her pants. "I can think of somewhere better to put these fingers than the air." She moaned, kissing him before letting him pull her onto his lap and he quickly unhooked her bra before moving to kiss her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should probably be quiet since your parents are downstairs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can be quiet...Can you?" Something like challenge rose in her eyes and she rubbed herself against his growing erection, eliciting a traitorous moan from Scorpius' lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you can be quiet, Scorpius?" He let out a low growl before flipping so she was under him and licked a nipple as his hand slipped into her pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Careful, Weasel, that sounds like a challenge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Ferret, it is one." Her hips bucked as he brushed her clit and pulled her pants off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I may have lost the Quidditch cup but I'm not losing this." He rubbed circles over her clit as he worshiped her nipples and grinned when she reached her climax, thinking about how lucky he was that she was his and he was hers.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can't believe this is the end. Thanks for reading this far and I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Also, sorry this took so long, I have results coming out tomorrow and I've been stressing instead of writing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rose opened her eyes and smiled at Scorpius as he slept. She reached out and pushed his floppy hair back. He opened an eye with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, I wanted to actually sleep for once." He grumbled sleepily, making her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know but I always wanted to play with someone's hair while they were sleeping." There was a loud knock at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please tell me you actually took a nap because I swear if you left us with the heavy boxes to have sex, I'll kill you," Albus called through the door and Rose stood up from their mattress before opening the door. "You do look like you had a nap so help us before the party tonight." Albus walked down the stairs and Rose sighed before looking over at Scorpius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you have a good nap?" Scorpius nodded, stretching and she stepped out of their loft conversion, watching him as he sauntered over to her. "We better help out before we get landed with dish duty for the next month." He took her hand and let her lead him downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would be worth it if it meant I'd get to listen to you moan my name," She elbowed him playfully and he laughed. "I love you." She turned with a grin, still pulling him along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too." Alice groaned from her and Albus' room where she was trying to build a bookshelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could you not? Not everyone has said it and you two are building the pressure." Scorpius frowned, putting an arm around Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, Albus hasn't said anything?" Alice shook her head before she started to hammer the nail into a shelf. Scorpius pulled Rose away from the door and brought his lips to her ear as they walked down the final set of stairs. "Albus told me he loved Alice </span>
  <em>
    <span>months </span>
  </em>
  <span>ago. I think we need an intervention while we carry the boxes," Rose nodded and they found Albus struggling with a box marked 'Books'. "Albus, why haven't you told Alice you love her?" He looked up as Scorpius took the book with ease from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually I'm going to tell her tonight after I give her this," He took out a velvet box and opened it to show a small heart necklace. "I know anything I do will be better than your 'I love you' but I just want it to be special because she's special," He put it back in his pocket and lifted a box marked 'Pillows'. "Uh, Rose, could you get the dishes one?" She nodded and picked it up gently. She went into the kitchen to see Cedric and Maeve kissing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know I'm one to talk but mate, we eat in here, please stop." Maeve pulled away from Cedric and Cedric went to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm...Going to see if Alice needs a hand." Rose frowned after him as she set down the box and opened it, sitting on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's that about?" Maeve sat beside her as she started to sort the dishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we have some big news and you're the easiest to say this to," Rose frowned at her until she noticed the diamond on Maeve's finger. "I know we had a bad start and there's Albus and Alice to think about but...Rosie, I'm going to marry him." She wrapped her arms around Maeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I'm happy for you...Wait," She pulled out of the hug. "This doesn't mean you're moving out, does it?" Maeve shook her head, looking at the ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we're going to need to save up for the wedding and that takes a while so not right away," Maeve helped her sort the dishes and nudged her. "I forgot to give you this," Maeve offered her an envelope and she opened it to find a picture of Jane and Delphine showing off wedding rings. "So the party is going to be a housewarming party, an engagement party and a wedding reception." Rose shrugged, putting the bowls away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah and the third time the Weasleys and Malfoys have been in a room without punching each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the first time that baby Ruby is going to spend time with both her uncles at the same time," James and Bianca decided to name their baby girl Ruby after Hagrid who had died two years ago. "Is this adulthood? Some of your friends have found the love of their lives, others are having babies and some have their dream job?" Rose smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think so...It's weird. Especially if you told me a year ago that I would be in love with Scorpius and be living with him, not to mention Blake and Emilia," She put away the plates and smiled to herself. "I just hope it stays like this good. Spinx's bed isn't in one of my boxes, have you seen it?" She turned and saw Maeve kissing Cedric again. "I'm going to go help Alice with her bookshelf." She edged around them before going to Alice and Albus' room. Alice smiled up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The happy betrothed having a nice, long, insufferable snog?" Rose nodded and held a piece of wood for Alice to hammer in. "Do you ever think about the future?" Rose nodded, her fingers narrowly avoiding the hammer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, especially since my dad said that even if he wasn't one hundred percent supportive of Scorpius and I, he would still go to the wedding," Alice raised an eyebrow and Rose waved her off. "I just like the idea that if Scorpius asked me to marry him or I asked him, if we said yes, that our parents would be there. After everything we went through...It seems like a reward, the two of us together and our parents trying for our sakes." Alice smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I have a similar thing with Al. It's definitely not the same but the two of us together and still friends with Maeve and Cedric after everything seems pretty good," Alice put down the hammer and they lifted the bookshelf up right. "We had a year, huh?" Rose smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Definitely. So, what are you wearing to the party?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something that isn't sweaty and drives Al insane."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wear your strawberry dress...Albus loves strawberries."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that why you're going to be wearing green?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why he's wearing a grey shirt to bring out his eyes," Alice shook her head with a smile before hugging Rose suddenly. "What's this for?" She pulled away with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just realised I haven't checked on you after everything...With Montague, Flint and Shacklebolt." She felt herself flinch at their names and shrugged, heading for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine...Scorpius makes me feel fine if I'm not." She left and caught sight of Scorpius playing with Spinx by the front door. He didn't seem to realise she was there as he focused on making sure Spinx didn't actually bite his fingers until she purposefully creaked a floorboard and he looked up with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything alright, love?" He asked, tickling Spinx under the chin absently and she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, darling. Everything's better than alright." She sat beside them and watched them play together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpius finished buttoning up his shirt when Rose stepped out of the bathroom with a twirl, making him grin and let out a low whistle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beautiful as always," She rolled her eyes and kissed him. He pulled away and lowered his voice, trying to make it as husky as possible. "And I'm going to show you how beautiful you are after the party without the dress." She blushed red and smoothed his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was going to say you look good in this shirt but you look better without it." He chuckled, brushing his lips against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We better get down there before someone makes an assumption," She took his hand and he smiled at her, brushing his thumb over her knuckles as they walked down the stairs. "Is it bad that I'm terrified of our grandparents being in the same room?" She shook her head, wincing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They once had a fist fight at Flourish and Blotts so a little terror isn't unjustified," She tugged on their joined hands. "But we got this. Our grandparents love us more than they hate each other," Scorpius nodded as they reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the living room to see their grandparents on opposite sides of the room. "At least they're not fighting." He nodded again before kissing her cheek and walking over to his grandparents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grandfather, grandmother, how are you?" They both avoided looking at him and he put his hands in his pockets with a sigh. "You don't approve of my girlfriend, my friends or my career choice?" Lucius shook his head while Narcissa stayed quiet. "Can you see a future where you could learn to?" He felt a lump in his throat when they both shook their heads. "Then please leave my house...Because I am not going to deal with you doing something rude to people I care about." Lucius leaned heavily on his cane and edged towards Scorpius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're choosing blood traitors, Gryffindors and whores instead of your family?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you talking about when you say whores?" His voice felt deadly in how calm it sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your Weasley and your cousin. Clearly they were asking for it when those boys attacked them-" Scorpius blinked and found his wand in between Lucius' grey eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get. Out. Of. My. House," Lucius and Narcissa left the house quickly, glancing at a stormy faced Draco who made no move to stop them. Scorpius walked over to Rose and her grandparents, smiling at them. "Mister Weasley, Mrs Weasley, it's nice to meet you." He offered them his hand, expecting them to push it away. Instead, Molly stepped forward and gave him a warm hug. He hugged her back while shaking hands with Arthur who smiled kindly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that wasn't easy for you, Scorpius." Molly released him and Scorpius shrugged, his hand finding Rose's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unfortunately, it felt too easy...But I care about everyone here too much to let them ruin it," He kissed Rose's cheek absently. "And I did it for me. I'm no more my grandparents than I am my parents. I'm going to make the rounds. It was nice to meet you both," Scorpius turned before grinning at Arthur. "Before I go, how satisfying was it to punch my grandfather?" Arthur smiled briefly before looking sheepish under Molly's gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No matter how satisfying it was, I shouldn't have done it...Was it satisfying to punch that boy?" He didn't specify but Scorpius knew who he meant, his grin softening into a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes...Not as satisfying as it would've been to watch Rose do it," He walked over to James and Bianca who cooed at Ruby in Bianca's arms. "How's my favourite Potter?" Bianca handed Ruby over to him and he carefully rocked her, unsure of how to interact with a baby, especially when they grabbed his nose. "Ruby, I know I took your nose but I gave yours back." Ruby gave his nose a tug and made a baby noise. James took her from Scorpius with a begrudging smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never thought I'd see the day that you'd be my kid's godfather." Scorpius returned his smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me neither...It's been one hell of a year. If you told me about half the things that happened, I wouldn't have believed you." Bianca nodded at Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's she doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's not herself just yet but-" He cut himself off when he saw Rose's cousin Fred sneaking up behind her. "I've got to go," He hurried over as Fred jumped at Rose and put his arms around her. He saw Rose go rigid and Fred set her down. Scorpius quickly took Rose's hand and led her over to a sofa with a gentle smile as he helped her sit down. "I've got you, love. You're fine. They can't hurt you." Rose managed a smile as everyone glanced over, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...I'm fine...You're here," She put her head on his shoulder and he put a comforting arm around her. Ron and Hermione hurried over. "I'm fine...I guess I'm not for surprise hugs anymore," Scorpius let her go and Rose's face lit up at the sight of two people walking in. "Delphine! Jane!" Delphine and Jane walked over, their wedding rings glinting in the light. Delphine wrapped Rose in a hug while Jane awkwardly smiled at Scorpius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your family has a nice house." Scorpius nodded before getting a surprise hug from Delphine and he smiled at the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Congrats on the wedding...When was the wedding?" Delphine kissed Jane's cheek before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A week ago...This is the first time we've left the apartment since," Scorpius assumed he made a face since Delphine fixed him with a dirty look. "As the lesbian who had to listen to Rose gush about you being better than Frank, especially with sex, don't give me that look." Scorpius glanced sneakily at Ron and saw the back of him as he ran away. The party lasted until ten and Scorpius waved his wand to make all the glasses levitate gently into the kitchen. Albus plucked all the glasses from the air and set them beside the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How drunk was your dad and my Uncle? They </span>
  <em>
    <span>hugged</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Scorpius bit back a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, I bet them a galleon each that they couldn't get the other to hug them...It was worth it for Hermione and my mother's reactions," He called as he picked up the plates and carried them into the kitchen. "So, did you tell Alice you love her or did you chicken out again because it wasn't special enough?" Albus grinned sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I did..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neville may have walked in on...Me going down on her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is why you lock doors and learn from Rose and I's mistakes...Could he see or was your head under her skirt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My head was under her skirt but I may have been...Having a little wank as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I'm going to talk to Rose for no reason at all," Scorpius apparated up to just outside their room before starting to laugh and opened the door. "Rose, you aren't going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe </span>
  </em>
  <span>what Albus just told..." He trailed off as he blinked at her lying on the bed in red mesh panties with a matching bralette and let out a low whistle. "Beautiful." He murmured as he strode over to her and she sat up with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I try...So what were you saying when you walked in?" She purred, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and he tried to remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something that would ruin the mood so I'll tell you later," He cupped her face and gave her a long lingering kiss that made her moan into his mouth. His hands moved from her face down to her breasts and he gave them a gentle squeeze before breaking the kiss. "What's the occasion? Not that I don't mind." She pushed his shirt off his shoulders before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apart from generally I'm in the mood and I love you? I had an idea about maybe using our ties," He raised an eyebrow, intrigued and tried to ignore his cock pressing painfully against his zipper. "If you're not alright with it, that's fine...Maybe I could blindfold you with your tie while tying your hands to the headboard with mine...And maybe we could work up to me getting tied up." He smiled, nuzzling his nose against her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm very interested in getting tied up by you...But I have one request," She hummed as he pressed a kiss to her neck. "Maybe, you could sit on my face...I like it when you're in control...Not just because you accidentally confess your love for me when you are." She put her finger under his chin with a wicked smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trying to learn all my secrets, Scorpius?" Her words echoed with the memory of their first, sort of, date and he smirked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure if there's anything left to learn but if there is, then maybe I am," He unbuttoned his jeans and she pulled down the zipper before yanking his jeans and pants down in one motion, his erection springing loose. "I believe ties were mentioned?" She kissed him before leaning close to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get on the bed," He sat on the bed, his back against the headboard and watched her walk to the dresser. She turned, holding the ties and Scorpius swallowed shakily, his mouth dry in anticipation. "Tell me if it's too tight, alright?" He nodded and she pushed him down before pinning his wrists against the headboard. He held them still as she tied them to the headboard. "Is it alright?" He nodded, testing the knot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes…Where are you going?" He asked as she got off the bed with a smirk and put on some music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't exactly eat me out if I'm wearing these with your hands tied." She explained as she took off the bralette and threw it into their washbasket. He wiggled a little as she turned around to give him a perfect view of her wetness as she bent down, pulling her panties down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're killing me, Rose."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Now, it's time for the blindfold," She straddled his chest, his heart pounding as she carefully tied his tie over his eyes. "If this is too much, knock twice on the headboard and I'll stop," Scorpius nodded and took a deep breath as he felt her thighs on either side of his head. "Here we go…" She murmured and he could smell her arousal before he started hopefully licking her clit. He moaned into her wetness, knowing from feeling alone that he was in the right spot. "Fuck, Scorpius…" She moaned before he felt her lips on his cock. She was actually killing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose bobbed her head up and down Scorpius' cock until she heard two knocks. She moved quickly and stroked his face as he took deep breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, was it too much?" He smiled and shook his head, his head angled in her direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it wasn't too much but I was about to finish and...I want to be inside you." She smiled, shaking her head with an incredulous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright but I was about to stop anyway." She positioned herself over his cock and slowly slid down it. He let out a satisfied groan and his hips bucked off the bed. She started to slowly roll her hips, grinning as Scorpius tugged on the tie around his wrists and she reached out, lifting his tie away from his eyes. He squinted at her as she put the tie around her neck and sped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"F-Fuck, my tie looks s-so good on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mine looks good on you too...Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" A sudden wave of pleasure washed over her and she saw stars. When the stars cleared and she saw that same wicked smile he had given her close to a year ago now, now mingled with affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you keep going or are you going to untie me?" She answered by rolling her hips and running a hand down his chest the way he liked it. "You're going to kill me," She managed a shrug as sweat dripped from her forehead onto his chest and decided to lick it off. "Fuck, I'm going to…FUCK!" His hips bucked upwards as he found his orgasm and she shook as she helped him ride it out-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bang bang bang. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you keep it down? None of us are sleeping but we can't exactly enjoy ourselves with you two being far too loud!" Alice called through the door and Rose heard similar sentiments from the others. Rose untied Scorpius' hands and the next thing she knew he was kissing her, his hands sliding down her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll keep quiet, sorry!" Scorpius called between kisses, his fingers finding her center and Alice's footsteps echoed away. "Now, what should we do with all this mess?" He lifted his fingers, showing off the mess he made inside her and slowly licked them clean. She smiled, the mood ruined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take a shower because our roommates ruined the mood for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In that case, I can tell you what I had rushed upstairs to tell you...Neville walked in on Albus going down on Alice while giving himself a wank."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy fucking shit in Merlin's pants. Poor Alice and Albus...Longpotter? Potterbottom? Do they have a ship name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we're Scorose. Cedric and Maeve are Madric. Now, I'm going to shower," She stood up and took off the tie with an innocent smile. "We should probably shower together...Save water and all." She let out a squeal as he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to keep quiet, remember? If we're not too tired, maybe we can watch a movie...Any come to mind?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ten Things I Hate About You comes to mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you had that adaptation of that vampire book you made me read...Vampire Academy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The adaptation isn't good but we can watch it and take a shot whenever they do something that didn't happen in the books." He set her down and turned on the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why does it sound like we'd get alcohol poisoning from it? We'll just watch Ten Things I Hate About You," He kissed her before stepping into the shower and held his hand out to her. "Shower, Weasel?" She took his hand with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Definitely, Ferret." She stepped into the shower and kissed him gently. She couldn't understand in what universe she would ever think of them as rock bottom.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback appreciated as always</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>